


An Ode to Him

by roseey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, CEO Kwon Soonyoung, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Music Producer Lee Jihoon, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not So Unrequited Love, Rejection, Rut, Unrequited Love, ode to you, workaholics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 58,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: Soonyoung learns that his husband's name is Lee Jihoon.At altar, embarrassingly enough.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 565





	1. Soonyoung

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Would you believe if I said I took 2 months to write this story?  
> I have always wanted to write something different but end up making more cliche content. Like, this is my third ABO fic.  
> But let me tell you, this more focuses on emotional basis than on ABO behavior.  
> To put it short, cliche trope but not so cliche? Idk.  
> I hope you all will enjoy this!

Soonyoung was not surprised when news of his wedding began to circulate around. Arriving at a ripe age of thirty three, he had went on to conquer his familial business, made his own mark and had created a remarkable difference; a good one at that. 

So when his parents push an A3 envelope towards him at dinner, he refuses to un-tape and take a look at it. His father insisted, saying how he cannot change his mind after they finish sealing the deal and Soonyoung remains not bothered by the implications. 

In this world of secondary genders, it is impossible to revert back once a bond has been created. Soonyoung knows he had given his parents a tough time by being picky with his preference. He always found men a little more appealing than the women and male omegas are a rarity. 

He didn't stress much on the omega part but his family and him are in the need to have someone carry out the lineage and in that case, a heir is a must. He has no time to properly go on a date, impress someone, court and marry. Romance didn't interest him much than the figures of his multi corp did. So he resorted to trust his luck in marriage and began this risky journey of accepting whomever his parents choose.

It'd be a bonus if that person pleases his alpha side as well.

'Good then, Son. I'd talk to Mr.Lee and his son and get a word from them. They definitely won't say no to us, so you can prepare yourself to have a husband by your side in three months.' 

'Very well, father.' He responds nonchalantly, showing much attention to the rice cakes in his plate. 

His mother had caught his thoughts some how. 

'Dear, if you are not interested in starting a life with a man, do not engage. Marriage means responsibility. It is not just about you anymore.' She says with a little reprimanding tone and Soonyoung bristles. 

'I have acquiesced to your wishes, what more you need?' 

'We need your full commitment.' His mother answers in a blink of an eye. 'We don't need you to push away the poor being and make him feel like an outcast. It's unacceptable in this household.' 

Soonyoung gives her a look. He's not a complete douche or the alpha-asshole, akin to what the society generalizes his kind. There's a bit of humanity left and he's not some monster who'd go around disrespecting his omega. 

'I give my word, Mother. I swear on you, that I would treat my mate with reverence. You both can proceed with the arrangements. Contact my assistant if you need to hear anything from me. Thanks for the dinner.' 

Wiping the plate clean with one last scoop, he pushes the chair back and makes his way out of the huge mansion, feeling sick to the stomach on thinking of his helicopter parents.

He has to take care of someone in future, a kind of a man who is more dependent on his biology, a meek trembling character who'd nod to anything he says. 

His car engine roars to life and he's on the road in record time. Soonyoung realizes that his time won't be his anymore. That personal space, that liberty, will all be gone. 

'God-' He groans at a red light. This is not something adjacent to his expectations, at all.

* * *

The day of wedding comes faster than he had anticipated.  
  


His father had excitedly announced the day two weeks after the dinner and Soonyoung hummed in acknowledgement, slightly bummed by the thought of having to give away his single status.

His assistant- Lee Chan- had taken upon everything to arrange for the marriage from his side, including the suit fitting. Soonyoung had jokingly told him that he should marry his betrothed in his place and the young male beta shook his head comically, utterly mortified by the prospect.

But that young bud also made an off-hand remark about it. 

" _I saw your husband to be, Mr.Kwon. To say that he's good looking is an understatement.'_

Soonyoung refused to give it a thought. The standard of society, blinded by the impact of omegan traits, always paints the people of that kind with a pleasant appeal. If he's not wrong, this man will be some what his height, curves everywhere and will posses an alluring scent that is capable of driving everyone crazy.

'Soonyoung.' His best friend, Seokmin nudges him from the side to look at the entrance of the church.

The man he's about to marry is there, but Soonyoung couldn't make out much due to the brightness seeping in through the opened windows.

A partial silhouette of a small body is what he sees first and the crowd on both sides are on their feet. Some outright cooing at the arriving man.

Suddenly he sees a face and he could muster up only one thing:

_Oh._

He is short in stature- not too much but his head would brush against his shoulder while standing side by side. His raven hair is fluffy, that gains a gleam from the sunshine sneaking in through the roof of the church. Staying true to his omegan kind are the traits of smooth pale honey skin, small pink lips and those eyes-

Are crescent like and icy. 

The man before, is looking at him, straight in the eyes, seemingly not giving a rat-ass about etiquette. 

Soonyoung won't agree if anyone tells him that they saw him let out a small smile at the sight of his soon to be husband. 

He understands that his assistant was not entirely wrong. His betrothed seems like a fine man. More than fine, in fact. Suddenly Soonyoung feels a tad bit self conscious of his own attire. His silver blue-grey suit looks good on him. At least that's what Seokmin said. 

He turns to steal a glance at the man and he deflates at the way the other looks absolutely ethereal in his white suit. He's just standing there, looking good in every way-

'Can we proceed?' The minister stresses out, most likely to gain his attention and he nods, sheepishly. The unknown scent of exotic floral reaches his nostrils and when he cranes his neck, he finds his husband to be staring right in to his soul. 

* * *

Soonyoung learns that his husband's name is Lee Jihoon. 

At altar, embarrassingly enough. 

He should have taken the envelope from his father and had gone through Jihoon's history when he had a chance because, fuck, Soonyoung wants to know everything about him. The omega is oddly silent, giving him occasional nods and a "yes" whenever he feels like. 

Their wedding ceremony now prolongs to what is called "after party" and they are in a car driving to the spot. The shield separating the driver's and passengers' compartment feels utterly useless with the way newly married couple act like nothing extra-ordinary has happened. 

'What do you do, Jihoon?' 

The omega smiles a little too tightly and Soonyoung instantly feels sorry for him. It's painful to act polite. 

'I am a music producer. I also co-own Lee Entertainment label. It's surprising that you are not aware of my whole bio-data.' 

Soonyoung manages to chuckle awkwardly. 'I'm not interested in music. I work all day and catching a break for lunch is a miracle.' He kind of expected to get a sympathetic look from Jihoon or a bit of appreciation for working hard but all he receives is a "are you for real?" look.

Jihoon resumes the one thing he'd been doing since they boarded the Audi : looking at the passing road through the window shield.

It kind of indirectly implicates that Jihoon finds empty roads more interesting than a full grown alpha beside him and it irks Soonyoung very much. He lamely tries to attempt further by relaxing his collar buttons, wondering if his musky scent will do any good garnering Jihoon's attention. 

He kind of back pedals, however and wonders why he is acting out of character, out of nowhere. He had been imploring his fate to get him out of the wedding crisis less than twelve hours ago and now here he is, acting like a love sick puppy. 

Sighing to himself, he focuses on the moving buildings, biting his lips at his own stupidity. 

It's just the other's omega speaking to his dumb head alpha. Nothing else. 

He doesn't know a Jihoon and he wishes to stray from the binding contacts of marriage to a possible amount of time. They are total strangers pushed to a wedlock, like in Victorian times and guess what, it is 21st century now. 

Against his self restrain, he finds himself taking a curious glance at the man and finds Jihoon nodding off to the smooth mobility of the car. This time he admits to himself that he _did_ smile. 

Jihoon _seems_ not to be the kind he was dreading and a semblance of peace washes over him. 

It's too quick to gather up a conclusion but he's immensely pleased by his parents' choice, at the moment. They have found someone whom Soonyoung wouldn't mind saying a "Hello" and sit with, for a cup of coffee. 

He feels like he can get used to it. 

* * *

The after party was a somber affair that Soonyoung almost fell asleep while giving his great aunt a hug. Jihoon seems to be courteous enough to offer a graceful smile, but upon closer inspection anyone could tell that he is _this_ close to ending it all. 

They both are now in a expensive suite decorated well for them- to you know absolutely make a mess of it, but Soonyoung feels it would be a miracle if Jihoon go as far as shaking hands with him. 

At the altar, they hadn't kissed each other on lips and Soonyoung is not in the place to complain about it. 

Jihoon enters fresh from the bathroom in a blue striped pajamas and this simplicity paints the omega in a much different pleasant colors. From ethereal ravishing to humble prettiness. 

'Would you mind if I take the bed? The omega's crystal clear voice sends a wave of heat down Soonyoung's spine and he solely nods, scooting over to the very end of the opposite side, despite sharing a king sized bed. 

'You won't mind me staying here, do you?' Soonyoung asks, just to be on the safer side.

Jihoon gives him a look, in a muted threatening way before he shakes his head. 'No.' 

Soonyoung gets to switch off the lights, the orange luminosity shedding the darkness away. He knows it is going to be awkward around having a stranger for a mate but _this_ is positively suffocating. 

It is impossible to function around having your husband being his ghost of self around you. 

'Jihoon, are you asleep?' 

The reply comes ten seconds later. 'I was about to. What do you want Soonyoung?' 

The alpha turns on his side, facing his husband. Jihoon refuses to give him full attention as he chooses to stare at the ceiling. Soonyoung chuckles at that. 

'You know, you can look at me. I believe I'm not that unsightly.' He says and it works like a magic when the omega tilts his head and graces him with a barest hint of smile. In the hindsight, it does distract Soonyoung from conducting a productive conversation. 

'So?' Jihoon prompts and the alpha clears his throat. 

'I know we have no idea about each other and I'm not asking you to have my kids at the earliest-' Soonyoung internally berates himself for the wrong choice of words but he continues without back pedaling. '-but for the sake of my sanity, can we please be on good terms. I am not a social butterfly and you are not too, I presume, but this tension in air is hard to deal with.' 

'Okay.' Jihoon ends the conversation with a single syllable, closing his eyes shortly after and the alpha feels like a clown running the circus.

Soonyoung is a man someone who values his words and is not much of a talker but Jihoon here seems to be a prodigy at this. 

He sighs and tosses over, a nagging thought ruining his peace. 

_Should I just camp in my office for the sake of both of us?_

* * *

Jihoon might have given him a single word response but he had kept up the promise he made with his warm smile every morning and formality questions like "Have you had your coffee?".  
  


It should be an improvement from Soonyoung's perspective but that's not how he feels. 

It feels too rehearsed, more or like an obligation on Jihoon's part. But Soonyoung can't complain with what he's given. 

They moved to a different condo, one that is in the center of the city, equally closer to both of their work destinations. Shifting things was quite a work and that all happened in absolute silence. 

It went to the point that Soonyoung deliberately dropped a stack of his documents on the floor and Jihoon spared him a glance before meticulously arranging albums on his own self allocated shelf. 

Soonyoung took the liberty to cancel on the honeymoon trip both of their parents have gifted them with, which Seokmin found it as an absolute douche move. His assistant Lee Chan too admits it.

'You just cannot cancel it on his behalf too, Soonyoung. This is exactly what your mom told you over dinner.' 

Soonyoung ignores the reasoning in the favor of analyzing a new proposal from the marketing team. Those electronics are not gonna sell itself. 

'Kwon, I'm talking to you.' 

He sighs, flipping close the files with much exasperation. 'He's ignoring me, he won't even take a glance at me. It's paining him to ask if I had eaten or not. I'd rather not give him the trouble.' 

Chan leaves the room with a shake of his head, knowing his boss is completely helpless which Soonyoung notices with a feel of irate. 

'Soonyoung, omegas wish to get courted and married. That didn't happen in his case. He probably must be feeling bad about it because everyone deserves some appreciation.' 

'Well, for starters he knows what he's signing up for. I'm known for paying shit about these romantic stuff and that we have our career goals forefront than building a home together.' 

Seokmin gives him a sad smile, torso presented forward. 'You couldn't be more wrong, Soonyoung. What are you so tirelessly working for? Seeking validation from countless business magnates? No, we work to provide for our family. That's the primary reason! Excelling to stand out comes next.' 

He knows his friend has a point but he couldn't bring himself to concede. 'I cannot be the only one wishing to work our marriage. Jihoon must be relenting too.'

'How will you know what's going on inside of his head if you don't talk to him?' 

'He doesn't want to talk, Seokmin. That's my whole concern. He's visually appealing and I cannot just barge and make babies with him. I feel much bad about his discomfort than he probably feels for himself.'

Seokmin's usual pleasant smile vanishes. 'Fool, just talk to him. Don't judge and decide for him.' 

* * *

Soonyoung is not the only workaholic in the new Kwon household. More often than not, the alpha gets a reminder of Jihoon's presence in the apartment in the form of residual flowery scent which he has taken a liking to. Sometimes he lingers around Jihoon's room just to get a whiff of it in its purity but his own act comes slapping his face when his conscience chides him for his peculiar, out of character behavior. 

Abiding by Seokmin's advise, he seeks a conversation starter and it comes to him in the form their wedding album. 

On a Saturday morning, he more or less corners Jihoon into the living room and settles the heavy weight of the album on his lap. 

'Wanna see it together?' 

Jihoon gives him a look of incredulity and Soonyoung wisely ignores it, knowing being forward and shameless will what bring both of them out of this predicament. 

So he flips and cringes at some of their poses and Jihoon too, appears to be feeling the same. Those were nicely shot, very well in fact but Jihoon and himself were too rigid and awkward, smiling tightly. 

'We really should have done this wedding at the Government registration office.' Jihoon speaks up and Soonyoung is almost pushed to tears by the length of the sentence. The omega has spoken!

'Then people wouldn't have known that we got married. That was the whole purpose behind the wedding, wasn't it?' He makes a comment by looking through the photos and quickly flips over the ones taken at the altars because in those, he's quite fondly gazing at Jihoon and he doesn't like that look on his face.

'True.' Jihoon breathes, feet on the floor, ready to get out of the place. Soonyoung senses the move from the push of couch cushions and he keeps the omega in place by grabbing his wrist. It's the second time he manages to have a direct contact with the omega, a sparse yet significant tingle spreads past his vein at the touch. 

The omega serves him a look and Soonyoung retracts quickly. 'You can sit down and see this with me, you know? We rarely get to spend time with each other.' 

Jihoon sits down, crossing his legs and hands folded. He's wearing a tight look and Soonyoung finds that adorable in an indescribable way. 

'I really don't see the point of looking at this. As you said, this is just a formal way of announcing to people that Kwon Corp and Lee Management has joined hands to shake the industries of South Korea.' 

If Soonyoung didn't know better, he would think that Jihoon is entirely bitter about the whole situation. But no. He is cognizant of the repercussions and is not willing to look past this as something more than a business arrangement. It is quite disappointing to know that Jihoon is not willing to cross the boundaries. So far from what he has observed, Lee Jihoon is a man anchored to formalities, responsibilities and obligations.

'We can shake hands too. As Soonyoung and Jihoon.' Soonyoung's impulsive self doesn't let him hold back. He figures that there is no harm in trying. 'Are we going to be like this till we get old?' 

Jihoon lets out a low chuckle that should be insulting but Soonyoung couldn't bring himself to find it like that. His temper is oddly not short today. 

'You don't do these things just because you have to do it. It should happen without being held by the shackles of obligations and responsibilities. It's nice of you to try giving it a chance but I can see you're kind of forcing yourself into doing this. Honestly, don't mind me. Be the way you used to be.' 

Soonyoung wants to open his mouth and reply but he remains silent until Jihoon vacates the place.

* * *

The following week seems nothing more out of ordinary. 

Except Jihoon one day starts a conversation, at their living room and Soonyoung's hands hover over the keyboard of his notebook, feeling absolutely thrilled. He's sure their home cook who's placing cups of tea before them is also shook by this strange demeanor. 

'Are you free this Friday?' 

Soonyoung honestly doesn't know. He'd have to ask Chan about his schedule. He doesn't say that to Jihoon, however. 

'Is it something important?' 

Jihoon nods, sipping his tea.The cook leaves the place and Soonyoung closes the notebook for better. 

'I'm getting an award on Korean Music Festival this weekend and I think your presence is expected.' 

Soonyoung is not going to lie, but with the way Jihoon phrases it in such a manner that he's not the one who is in need of his attendance there kind of stings in so many ways. He knows it's all just a business arrangement but a little bit of respect can be nice, at least once in a while. 

'Has the event manager made it mandatory to bring in a plus one?' Soonyoung asks and he finds Jihoon sporting an unreadable expression at that.

'It would be nice if you come.'

That doesn't answer his question but he takes it anyways, for its worth. The floral scent douses the dining hall's air and Soonyoung breathes through his mouth to not get that enhancing odor to his head. It kind of renders him disabled whenever he takes a whiff of it. 

'Are we going together?' 

There's a wonderful shade of pink on Jihoon's cheeks and Soonyoung does not misses it. This man is adorable beyond limits and he would be surprised if none of the alphas had a go at Jihoon. In a way it won't be surprising, because his husband is a man who'd smack you off feet with an icy glare. 

'Of-Of course. Besides it would be more easy.' 

Soonyoung nodded and gave a small smile. 'Alrighty then. Send me the event details. I'll be prepared.' 

Except on Friday, Soonyoung gets caught with an important meeting with clients, who are prolonging the appointment with unnecessary talks. He's exactly not in the position to tell them off in a subtle way as these people have been in contact with the Kwon Corp for almost twenty years. It is to be noted that they are personal acquaintances of his father and one of them wanted to marry his daughter into the Kwon's family. 

The alpha is in the edge of his seat, secretively glancing at the digital clock and sighing to himself internally. 

The event will start at 7.00. He's in his office and the time now is 7.30PM. 

The apartment is empty when he returns back, save for the cook who is placing the dishes on the table robotically. It's itching in him to ask Jihoon's whereabouts but he restricts himself when he realizes that the omega would not bother leaving behind info for the sake of Soonyoung. The least he could do is watch the live broadcast, which he does, and he silently claps when Jihoon bags the "Best Producer Award 2019". 

Soonyoung wonders how come a man who has no taste in music is married to a man who's career relies entirely on it. The conversation at the car after their wedding, comes to his mind and belatedly assumes that his answer should have been somewhat better, a little sympathetic. He could have asked about Jihoon's work life and how it is to produce songs- considering how he is celebrated among the singers and co-producers. 

Jihoon gives his acceptance speech, a beautiful smile on his face and Soonyoung's lips part in awe. 

He has never seen Jihoon smile this widely ever since they got married. Partially, his alpha is feeling a little incompetent and Soonyoung turns off that thought with a shake of his head. 

His husband is doning a black tux, a little smudge of eye-liner and gloss over his small lips. His hair is styled, pushed back to reveal his forehead and-

Soonyoung snatches his phone and calls Jihoon's assistant. He makes the phone call quick, asking if Jihoon had anyone to accompany him to the ceremony and inquires about his mode of transport. When the young woman meekly replies him that the omega had been taken by a friend of his to the ceremony, Soonyoung ends the call with a swift tap on his phone and grabs his car key, his office attire on him not giving the need to change into a new pair. 

When his audi drives past the intersection, to the back gates of the ceremony location, does Soonyoung's mind supplies him with the question of the century: _What are you doing now_?

He tries to focus on the road but ultimately grips on the steering wheel when he understands what he's doing now.

He is looking out for Jihoon? He is caring about Jihoon? He doesn't trusts Jihoon's welfare in someone else's company?

A bitter chuckle leaves his mouth. Jihoon would be much happy in someone else's presence. But for some reason, that doesn't sit well with him. This world is filled with bad, bad people and his husband, Lee Jihoon is a small unsuspecting soul who'd marry anyone his father pointed at. Well, Soonyoung kind of did the same thing but Jihoon and he are not same, in more than one ways. 

He sure knows that the omega is no weakling but the alphas around are not to be trusted at all. 

After parking at a good distance, Soonyoung calls the omega, all hesitant and anxious.  
He was surprised when Jihoon picked it up in two rings. His mind blanked out, unable to coherently form a sentence as his eyes wander through the bright lights of the stadium entrance.

' _Soonyoung?'_

It comes as a breathy hushed tone and Soonyoung wonders if Jihoon is in some trouble or sorts. (He is very much worried that if someone has kidnapped his husband.)

'Jihoon, do you need someone to pick up from the ceremony?' He asks, voice a little high pitched and direct. He masks the offer with thoughtfulness, just in case if Jihoon has left already. He doesn't want to make a fool of himself by waiting for nobody. 

_'It won't be necessary, Soonyoung. My friend here is willing to drop me.'_

He scoffs. 'Too bad I am at the back gates. I am waiting for you.' 

There is a good amount of silence before he hears a watery "I'll be there"

Soonyoung angles his neck before the rear view mirror, styling his hair a little and folding the cuffs of his striped blue shirt up to his elbows. He knows the look will flatter him mostly and just for a good measure, he unclasps the first two buttons, exposing his throat and clavicle.

The security stands aligning the gate, ready- and soon, singers and entertainers come marching down wearing a tired look, all glittery clothed but none brighter. Shoulders slumped, they board cars and mini-vans of various models and amidst the chaotic scene, he smells Jihoon first before he spots him.

The floral scent intensifies when the omega's wandering eyes catches his, and Soonyoung likes to believe that there was a small smile involved in it. There's also someone standing beside Jihoon- whom he supposes as the friend his husband mentioned. Before he could take a closer up look, Jihoon nods his friend goodbye and walks down the path and oof-

The camera man who shot Jihoon didn't do justice to his ethereal looks at all.

'Sorry, did you wait long?' Jihoon asks and Soonyoung dumbly shakes his head, finding himself incapable of conjuring up a verbal answer.

'Cool, let's go.'

The night is blacker than usual and Soonyoung tries to concentrate on his breathing, as well as the road. His husband's scent is way too powerful these days and he wonders if the omega is doing it on purpose. 

'Jihoon, I-' He clears his throat. 'I apologize for not making it to the ceremony. Got caught up by some responsibilities I cannot avoid.' 

Jihoon hums and casts him a short look. 'It's okay, Soonyoung. I understand.' 

Soonyoung feels even more bad after the easy acceptance. He wished he received an earful from the omega, or at least called names for being an ignorant ass. He knows it is technically not his fault but seeing your own husband attending the event all by himself doesn't sit well with him. 

He drives in to the road leading to their penthouse and he continues further. 'I know I should have not made you wait. I should have informed you at least, but I couldn't move a muscle in a room full of people and I feel really bad about it.' 

'Soonyoung....' There's a light sense of impatience in Jihoon's tone. 'You don't have to be so hard on yourself. It's just an award ceremony that nobody of your kind gives a fuck about it. I was surprised when you actually agreed to come with me.' 

'My kind?' 

'Yeah.' Jihoon affirms. 'You really don't look like someone who'd enjoy music or think it is necessary. It would have been _hellish_ if you were to be there at the ceremony.' 

Soonyoung shakes his head, driving into the building's car parking. 'I watched the show live, I liked their performances. They were not bad.'   
  


_You were outstanding and pretty like a blooming flower._

'I'm flattered that you are trying to accustom to my interests just because you failed to make it to the event. As I said, no worries, Soonyoung. There will be another ceremony to attend together.' Jihoon says. 'On the other hand, I'm sure paparazzi caught sight of us together. That'd give us more publicity than attending the event itself.' 

Again, the business arrangement. 

Growing irate, Soonyoung slams the break and gives a hard look. 'It's not about posing for the public always Jihoon!' 

'Then what it is?' Jihoon levels him a calm expression, unbuckling his seat belt. 

_What it is?_

He doesn't see Jihoon as his husband or a lover. They hardly know each other for three weeks. Jihoon had not given him a reason to be good with. Essentially, nothing supports their relationship. 

Jihoon opens the car door. 'That's what I thought.' 

* * *

Since that day on, Soonyoung had been in a foul mood, particularly mad at Jihoon. 

It had greatly affected his office persona and embarrassingly enough, he had growled at his poor assistant when he started chatting up about his producer husband. Seokmin, of course has his own life and cannot run behind him all the time and the piling paper work on his desk influences him to throw a little tantrum, by smacking it across the hall. 

The fact that he should pick it up next morning annoys him further. 

Ride to home was a smooth affair but when he found the penthouse void of humans other than him, it pushed him to the end of his temper. The floral scent, as usual, turned out to be the remnants of Jihoon's existence and he marches to his room, slamming the door shut. He falls face first to the bed, groaning badly at the way he wants to hunt Jihoon down and smack some sense into him. 

A bad part of him wonders what it would feel to nose Jihoon's column of neck and nibble the skin there. The omega is just pure temptation on legs, his pretty eyes and that gorgeous smile. He could almost imagine doing various sinful activities to his husband but he keeps himself in check. He just cannot imagine that with someone who purely wants the relationship to be a business arrangement. 

Hell, Soonyoung did too in the past but he wants to see where this goes. 

Living with Jihoon doesn't seem to be a bad decision after all. Except it would be more nice if his husband greets him when he comes up, leans on his tip toes to give him a welcome kiss and-

'Argh!' Soonyoung tosses the pillow away and kicks his legs in air, finding it difficult to stop thinking about the man. Eventually, exhaustion tampers his fight down and he gives into the beckoning pleasure of fitful sleep. 

He feels someone nudging his shoulder and Soonyoung's ready to mutilate the hands of that someone except it dissolves into nothingness when he finds Jihoon, clad in a white tee and shorts. It's almost like a fever dream, too good to be true. 

'Soonyoung.' 

He hears the call like his head is under water, but he sits up straight anyway, only to fall back on to the bed with a heavy thud. His muddled mind wonders why is he being pulled down by his own mattress and Jihoon clears everything with a short sentence, sparing his brain, the effort. 

'You are sick. You have high temperature.' Jihoon leans a little closer. 'Should we visit the hospital?' 

Soonyoung at that state could very well mention that Jihoon doesn't have to act nice around him, but he's sick and his mind at the moment is not equipped to utter a coherent sentence. 

So he only shakes his head, wanting to combat the fit his immune system is throwing at him. It's not like he had anything particularly new or food from outside. A hand presses against his forehead and he hisses at the coolness of it. 

'You're burning up.' Jihoon says, concerned and Soonyoung tries to lie away from the omega, resisting the urge to lean into the touch and smell his wrist. What's wrong with him?

'Alright you stay here, I'll be back.' 

Soonyoung thinks to himself that he can't move even if he wishes to and guesses that Jihoon is outside, calling his family doctor. Except it is not, because the omega returns after few minutes with a bowl of boiling water and towels. 

'Jihoon you don't have to do this. You can call my mom's home helper or something.' Soonyoung weakly states but Jihoon pays no attention to it, simply dipping the towel in the bowl, wringing it so much force that the alpha gulps a little at it. 

The omega sits beside him and flattens the moist towel on his forehead. Soonyoung couldn't help but sniff the floral scent and inclines a little closer to the source of it, hoping Jihoon doesn't catch him in the fact. 

'Is your throat alright? Having a headache?' The voice is somber and caring, that Soonyoung preens under the concern, which is so uncharacteristic of him. Where had the indifferent, know it all, alpha boss has gone? 

'Soonyoung?' 

'I'm fine, Jihoon. No such symptoms.' This time around, he blatantly scoots towards Jihoon, almost pressing his nose to the omega's thigh on the bed. With his eyes closed, he kind of expected the other to drift away but Jihoon stays there which brings some odd sorts of comfort in him. 

'Open your mouth' 

Soonyoung creaks an eye open to find a thermometer pressed against his lips. He lets the instrument slip under his tongue and for some reason Jihoon holds on to it, as though the alpha would swallow if not for the grip on it. Soonyoung takes that opportunity to bring his nostril near Jihoon's wrist and before he could get a deep inhale-

'I00.8, not too bad but definitely a fever. I think the wet cloth will do. You should pay attention to your health as much as you work to secure a top position.' 

'You have no rights to say that, Jihoon. You don't come home at all.' Soonyoung says with no heat in his words and Jihoon kind of gives him a muted bewildered look. 

'You noticed?' 

This boy is unbelievable. 'Of course! I would notice! The food is untouched, you are not there...it's hard to miss with just two of us living in this wide expanse.' 

Jihoon gave a lopsided smile, a sincere one and it made Soonyoung want to rejoice at the development. 

'I thought you won't give a fuck about what I do. Glad to know that you are paying attention.' Jihoon sobers up from what appeared to be the slip of his cold mask. 'Anyways, close your eyes and rest. If this is not a flu, the fever should go down by afternoon.' 

_I do care about you. I'd like to see where this goes._

But like what the omega advised, he closes his eyes and finds peace in the gently floral doused air of his room. His irate self disappears and he thinks he's officially going mad. 

* * *

'He took care of you when you got mildly sick?' Seokmin puts forward his rhetorical question, a teasing smirk that ultimately triggers a shy smile on Soonyoung's face. 

After waking up from a fitful sleep, he found Jihoon working near him, with papers spread out on his night table, wearing specs and hair pushed out by a black band. His face was bare, little pink in color but pale around the edges of his mouth. He was nibbling the tip of an yellow pencil and Soonyoung suddenly wanted to be that piece of wood. 

'Yeah he did.' Soonyoung agrees, looking a little downcast. 'What I am worried more about is that he's suddenly looking like a god in my eyes. Everything he does seems to catch my attention and I-' 

'Are you lusting after him?' 

Soonyoung got a little flustered at that.

He's no stranger to bedding an unknown omega but with Jihoon, it's entirely a different affair. It's like almost, he's a young teenager who's timid personality is leaving him speechless before his crush. 

'You can say so.' He says instead of admitting the truth. It's much more easy to agree to Seokmin's quip than reveal his complicated mess of a feeling. 

'You never used to be this affected when your hormones hits your head. Maybe you should just ask him. You guys got married with no feelings involved, maybe take advantage of the privilege offered?' 

Soonyoung can sense a bad idea when he hears one. 

Jihoon seems to be that untouchable royalty that he couldn’t dream of having tea with. He appears to be a level above everyone and proposing him with a deal of such nature....

'That'd be an absolute mess of a wreck.' He says, fast typing down a report he needs to submit to the Board of Directors. 'He already despises me in a subtle way. The last thing I want is him to call me a "douche" whenever I pass by."

'Last time I checked you didn't give a damn about the guy you were about to marry.' 

Soonyoung's hands pauses over the keyboard and he sneaks a glance at his best friend who's giving him this awfully "told you so" look. Conjuring up a lame excuse, he dismisses Seokmin with a wave of hand, who thankfully listened to him, probably knowing that the alpha needs to be left alone with his thoughts.   
  


Sometimes, the fact that he is now married to Jihoon comes surprising. What is even more surprising and equally thrilling is that, he very much likes the idea of it.   
Soonyoung scrubs his face at the damned realization.

The alpha, moments later finds himself browsing about his husband and he actually smiles at the mention of his name in Jihoon's biography.

_Spouse: Kwon Soonyoung (2019 - )_

* * *

On a Saturday morning, he finds Jihoon in the best of his domesticity. 

A black tee, grey loose shorts and a spatula in his hands. Soonyoung marches to the open kitchen like a vodoo doll and quite dramatically gasps at the ingredients set to go in the flame. 

'Where's the cook?'

Jihoon grunts a _morning_ before proceeding to answer his question. 'I gave him a day off. He's sick, I don't want you to catch germs from him.' 

_Oh sweet Jesus._

'That's-That's very nice of you, Jihoon.' 

The omega sends him a small smile before moving to the other side of the kitchen, picking out something from the cupboards. Soonyoung notices the hushed sound of song playing in the back ground and he inches quickly to Jihoon's phone kept on the stand, increasing the volume to a higher audible range. 

It's some nice melody, lovely chorus and youthful overall. It reminds him of having crush on a sweet guy in hot summer.

Except he never had one, but that doesn't mean he is not cognizant of how it feels. From teen romance novels to rom-com movies, Soonyoung has gone through all.

'That's my song.' Jihoon supplies with his nose scrunched, when he finds Soonyoung focused on the music oozing out from the cute mini speaker.   
Jihoon adds something to the warm oil in pan. 'My first song.... do you know that?' 

Soonyoung nods. It's not that he's heard the song before but he has by-hearted whole of Jihoon's discography recently, including the number of nominations and awards it received.   
Thanks to Wikipedia. It is more resourceful than his R&D team.

'Yeah, it's _Love, & Letter._ That was your first album which you got nominated in three award events for "Best Producer and song of the year" but you didn't receive it, neither the idols who promoted the song. 

Jihoon stares at him with a strange look. 'Don't tell me you mugged up everything. I appreciate your brain power, but this-' A chuckle slips from his lips. '-is too much.' 

'I just gave it a read.' The alpha ducks down, unconsciously searching for the floral scent he's come to like much. 'Not my fault that it stuck to my head.' 

'You are impossible, Kwon.' Jihoon says with a shake of head and Soonyoung rubs his own nape in a sheepish manner. He finds the peeled onions sitting on the cutting board and he offers some help, which the omega agrees to with a nod. 

It's safe to say that Soonyoung has never had a proper activity in kitchen except for grabbing snacks from pantry and drinking water, but hey, it's just cutting onions, right?

Well it doesn't go well and the knife slips royally from the slope of the vegetable, which elicits a shocked reaction from Jihoon. He grabs Soonyoung's hand, inspecting closer to check if the man has cut his fingers accidentally and again- the alpha is pushed to his reverie at the mere contact. He seriously thinks about Seokmin's advice and decides to go with the flow, as much as it sounds stupid to do so.   
  


'I wanna sleep with you.'   
  


_I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have...ah, I'm stupid, I'm stupid! Jihoon is going to deck me._

Jihoon stares at him with this _unreadable expression._ Soonyoung waits for a slap that has to come to his face, a _fuck you_ and divorce papers lined before his table but all hears is a breathy-

'What?'

Jihoon doesn't looks like he's mad at him, but there's this promising twitch of his lips and strictly struck eyebrows rooting up his forehead, which makes Soonyoung back pedal in the speed of a typhoon. 

'I am getting these unusual dreams and I am scared at night.' Soonyoung rejoices internally at the not so bad excuse he comes up with. 'I thought it would be better if someone stays with me up to comfort me. Only if you want to-'

Soonyoung raises a placating arm. ' _Only_ if you want to!'

The concern clouds Jihoon's face quickly and it makes Soonyoung feel bad all over. Is he not aware of the bad people in this world? Jihoon seems to trust people with whatever they say and the alpha is quite worried about letting the man all alone by himself. 

'I thought you wanted to fuck me.' 

_Damn Damn Damn did he not buy it?!_

'I actually-' 

'Look, Soonyoung.' Jihoon's voice is dry and bored, his demeanor uptight. 'I understand you have....urges but I am not mentally ready to start anything with you. I won't be opposing to the idea of you seeking out someone else.' 

'Nonsense.' Soonyoung gets surprised by his own outburst. 'I am not a man who thinks with his dick and even if I do, it's only with my husband. Disloyalty is out of question.' 

Wow. That's even new to him.

Soonyoung is not a fan of two timing but the fact that he _despises_ it just because he doesn't want to hurt Jihoon comes undone and bare to his brain like a piece of wrapper.   
He doesn't look up to meet Jihoon's eyes but the overwhelming presence of floral scent in the air confirms that the omega is immensely pleased. 

A heavy beat funky song plays in the background and Soonyoung grips the edge of the kitchen top, his left foot tapping to the song. Jihoon snaps him out of the reverie by dumping in the cut onion into the pan, sauteing it with a wooden spatula and Soonyoung stays there all the while, sparing no words but keeping his husband company.   
  


The silence poses no discomfort.

Later that night he googles up the song by entering the phrases he got from the chorus and he finds Jihoon's instantly. 

It's called _Adore U_ and Soonyoung wholeheartedly agrees that the song fits his husband more than anyone else in the world. 

* * *

The dinner at his parents' is awkward to say the least and he feels sorry for Jihoon who is nodding to everything without a complaint. From eleven weeks of sharing a house, Soonyoung has gathered some specifics on Jihoon's body language. 

If he's sitting with both of his hands nestled between his legs means, the man is kind of comfortable and is not trying to maintain a posture. If he's sitting up straight with legs folded upon one another, it means he's calculative and full on professional mode. 

This particular act of his now- leaning forward with hands supporting his face- simply implies that he'd fall asleep anytime at the moment. 

'Jihoon looked really good on the stage, didn't he? It's a shame that Soonyoung got busy. Imagine seeing you both as couple in newspapers..' His mother dreamily says and Jihoon flat out supplies her with a polite smile. 

'Mom.' The alpha tries to get her in control, but she continues further. 

'Well, who cares. The next year around we'd be having a little Soonyoung or Jihoon in our hands.' 

Jihoon chokes in a not so graceful manner and Soonyoung is rubbing his husband's back down- touch foreign and conscious, handing him his glass of water. The omega's eyes turn watery, cheeks ruddy from the irregularity and Soonyoung kept patting the area around his spine, soothing the jerk of his food pipe. 

'You okay, Jihoon?' He asked privately and the omega nodded firmly. 

'Look at them, they look so much in love. Our Soonyoungie is sure a gentleman.' Mrs.Kwon sings praises of the couple before her and the elder alpha seems to agree to whatever the woman says. 

' _Mom!_ It's a common courtesy.' He whines and Jihoon goes rigid under his touch. Soonyoung withdraws his hand hesitantly and before he could wonder if he had said something wrong, his mother began to rant on how she's just looking out for them, and the dinner wraps up all too quickly. 

Much convincing from his parents' side, the couple decided to spend a night at their's, which entails that they will be sharing a room- Soonyoung's childhood room at that. He lived there up until he finished college, collecting un-thrown books and medals he gained from Taekwondo championships. 

Soonyoung has a latest article on share markets opened up, but his eyes are on Jihoon who is closely examining every picture of his on the wall, with hands folded.  
If they were to be a couple who married each other out of love, things would be totally different from the current scenario. Soonyoung could not help but imagine him and Jihoon in that kind of scene- himself hunching over his husband, hands secured around the omega's waist as he recounts the memories made, picture after picture, letting Jihoon know everything around him. 

The idea thrills him but- they are not in that position to bond like that. Soonyoung doubts if there will be a chance at all.

'Did I say something wrong?' His own voice feels foreign to him, and Jihoon turns quickly, eyebrows raised at the question. 

'What?' 

'Earlier when I was patting your back, you went rigid all of a sudden.' Soonyoung states, closing the article and Jihoon smiles at that. 

'No, everything was alright. The time spent was not as delightful as the food was, but it's manageable.' The omega said, his words sounding not so convincing. 'I guess you are overthinking.' 

Soonyoung shook his head. 'No, I just thought I offended you somehow and I still think I did. Anyways-' He climbed out of the bed, marching up to the omega. 'Spotted me in group photos?'   
He asks, with a casual smile, hands folded over his chest.

Jihoon meets his eyes, a look of something unreadable before he continues to voice out his words. 'It was not hard. You had nice chubby cheeks and your face cut gave it away. Why do you have no cheeks now?' 

The idea of Jihoon looking at him like _that_ gives Soonyoung some extraordinary ideas. 

'Well.' He rubs his own cheeks, as if it would help him fish a reason. 'I don't know, I think it just disappeared after I presented.' 

Jihoon turns his back to him, looking at each and every picture with a look that quite comes close to fondness. Soonyoung more or less follows Jihoon than the pictures and quickly takes a turn when the omega makes an eye contact with him.

'You did taekwondo?' 

Soonyoung meekly nods. 'Up until high school, then I quit.' 

'Why?' 

'They asked me to trim my hair.' The alpha said, leaving Jihoon with a look of disbelief. He's staring back at Soonyoung with lips mildly parted and eyes a little enlarged. 

'I know it's not believable, but yeah. My hair was less dense and if had cut what was remaining, then you'd be having a bald husband, now.' 

Jihoon giggles, his eyes settling on the hair. Without much thought, the omega raises on tip toes to comb them with fingers and that proximity was enough for Soonyoung to take a deep inhale of the floral scent. Soonyoung couldn't name it specifically, but whenever Jihoon is around it feels like he's walking in a spring garden. 

'You are right, it is less dense at the back.' Jihoon remarks slowly, with a cheeky grin. 

' _Yah'_

They both chuckle at that, silence settling over them shortly after.   
Soonyoung looks back at the largest furniture occupying their room and he turns to Jihoon in need for an affirmation.

'Jihoon, you okay with sharing the bed with me?' Soonyoung asks a tad too seriously for someone who asked if Jihoon wanted to get laid with him two weeks ago. 'I can take the guest room if you are feeling uncomfortable.' 

'And let your parents know that we are not preparing for a child anytime soon? I wouldn't want that.' Jihoon shakes his head. 'Your mother is a wonderful woman, but damn she's hard to convince or fool- no offence.' 

Soonyoung chortled. 'Don't worry. She's still stuck in 1960's. People don't marry to have children. People marry and have children. The "children" part comes when both the parties are in accordance.' 

'Whatever you say sounds all business to me.' Jihoon said with a casual smile. 

Soonyoung expressed his amusement coated with a hint of bitterness. 'Is this all not a business arrangement to you?' 

'Is it not what you meant it to be?' The smile slips off Jihoon's face at his own question and they both stare at each other for a second, in that unheated manner. A simple sigh from Jihoon what snaps them out of it, the awkward air exhausted quickly. 

'It's getting late. We have to start first thing in the morning. We have jobs to take care of, don't we?' 

Jihoon nods indifferently, slipping into the attached bathroom for night routines. As soon as he disappears from his sight, Soonyoung ruffles his own hair, exhaling harshly. 

How is he going to let Jihoon know that he wants the thing between them to be..... _real?_

* * *

Soonyoung stands adjacent to the plate glass shield of his top story building, thoughts else where even with the beautiful view of Seoul city displayed before his own eyes. As cliche as it sounds, having such a setting for a CEO office is not unheard of.   
But Soonyoung has never paid enough attention to it. If he's not staring at his desktop monitor, he'd be busy signing away papers. 

Even today, he's not much interested about the exotic top view of the busy city. 

He at the moment, is indulging himself in some sinful thoughts about his omega husband, when his intention was to make a plan to get closer to Jihoon. 

He was thrown a little when he admitted to himself that he's needing a romantic aspect to the current status with his legally wedded husband. 

Soonyoung was busy chasing his goals and dreams that he never stopped or spared a second to give someone his attention. But Jihoon here just is running away from him after appealing to him like never someone before and the alpha's eyes have caught him as the target, forgetting the one he was after on. 

That _plan making_ somehow slipped into _daydreaming about your husband-_ the petite omega against the glass shield, with his legs folded behind Soonyoung's back who is sending mild thrusts. Judging from Jihoon's voice, the moans will be little deep and hoarse, but Soonyoung also predicts that it will get high pitched from increased intensity of pleasure. 

'God damn.' He curses, ruffling his hair in utter frustration. 

His mind have become unruly with these kind of thoughts frequenting on a daily basis. 

Shaking his head, he thinks of several ways to win Jihoon over. Maybe some good old flowers? Pendants? Dining at restaurants? 

He doubts Jihoon will be excited about it. The man must have seen epitome of grandeur, given the nature of his profession. The words Jihoon uttered kept running in his mind and for a man who found several solutions for economic crisis, reading his husband became a bit of a hassle. 

Soonyoung is in the dire need of proving to Jihoon that he's much interested in him than he thinks he is, and that he's willing to look past it as a mere arrangement. 

What made him change his attitude?

He doesn't have an answer for that yet. 

But he felt the change right from the first time he met Jihoon at the altar. Soonyoung is not shallow to just associate with someone for looks. Jihoon is pretty and handsome but that's not all about Jihoon.

He's just.... _Jihoon._

Soonyoung smiles uninhibitedly, rubbing his face with his palm. 

This feeling, it is somehow beautiful in its own way. 

Like a poet waiting for the right words to strike him. 

His eyes fall on the small digital clock on the table and he thinks back to the time he cooked- or tried to cook with Jihoon. They had fun without booze or blockbuster movies. Tossing vegetables and swearing to him that he'd never look at another person with non platonic thoughts set a different kind of feel to the whole session they had in the kitchen.

Perhaps spending another Saturday at home with Jihoon will be fruitful. 

Work can wait for a while. 

* * *

The biggest obstacle to Soonyoung's plan is the cook. 

That man is dedicated beyond the limit and pushing him to take a day off is going to be the biggest challenge. Second biggest to that will be casually informing his husband that the cook is not going to make it and that they have to make three meals for the day.

So, the conversation with the cook on the phone went like this.

_'Sir, am I fired?'_

'No.' 

_'Then why am I asked not to come today?'_

'It's just for the day. You can cook your heart's content tomorrow.'

Luckily, the man was aware of Soonyoung's short temper and didn't question further. But Jihoon on the other hand, dumped the plan with a cold bucket of ice water with just one line. 

'Oh, then we'll just take out food from nearby restaurants. I'm kind of busy today so I don't think I can cook.' 

Soonyoung was facing the Jihoon's mahagony bedroom door before he could muster up a "I'll help you with that so you can do it quickly.". He's almost pushed to the thought of calling the cook again but he's not sure how Jihoon would react to it. 

In the end he sends one of his helpers to pick up some food for both of them, grumbling about his plan as he revises contracts, the content of which he couldn't grasp at all due to his deviating attention. 

Jihoon stays in his room till noon, and his lack of presence in his vicinity and the missing floral scent that he became too dependent on without realizing, irked him further. Restlessness settles in his vein and he simply crosses out the contract with his black pen, writing a short "redo" in bold letters. It's a seven thousand word contract and whoever wrote this going to meet the line of their frustration but that is none of Soonyoung's concern. 

His meek helper leaves the parcels of food at the kitchen and moves without meeting his eyes, almost scurrying out of the turf and Soonyoung belatedly understood that he had let his instincts rule him more than he let on. 

Ruffling his hair, and patting his cheeks with a litany of "calm down Kwon, why are you like this" he approaches his husband's door and gently knocks on it. 

He surprisingly receives a "come in" and excitement sparks in his vein at that. 

Thirty weeks of living together and not once Soonyoung had the chance to visit his omega's room. He twisted open the knob to find the room dark, with Jihoon hunched over a table, a keyboard and music sheets scattered all over. 

Just like what he predicted, the air in his room is doused with floral scent, mildly and unsurprisingly, his lungs gets satiated at breathing in it. 

'Soonyoung?' 

The alpha jerks at the small call and soon, lights flood the room which gives him the full view of cream painted walls and photos of various themes hanging on the wall. 

'Soonyoung.' 

'Lunch is ready.' 

Jihoon looks like he's about to give him a "no, I don't wanna" but Soonyoung looks straight at him, in eyes. 

'You didn't even eat breakfast and starving yourself won't get your work done. You'll get weak instead. Come on have a bite and quickly get back to work.' 

Soonyoung was lead by some force he can't put a finger on but it sent him standing like a tower before Jihoon, more or like relaying a command to the omega, cultivating a habit that he'd face the brunt of, when he gets it back from Jihoon in the same fashion. 

  
Simply, he would lose control.

Jihoon stares at him like has been told something he's never heard of, and he mildly nods his head, very subtley done but it is noticed by Soonyoung, none the less. 

Surprisingly, Soonyoung's mood recovers fast and his irate self has taken an uncalled vacation. Jihoon is fondling his phone, repeatedly listening to a musical piece in low volume and the alpha had to strain his ears to make out the melody. 

'Struggling with the song?' 

He meant to ask that in best interest but some how, it had hit Jihoon's nerve who cast him a glowering look.   
  
Soonyoung backtracks, putting out his words carefully with a little bit of empathy. 'I struggle with my work too, occasionally, but I always vent it out with my assistant, so you can try talking about it to someone who can help you with this.' 

From the looks of it, neither of them is concerned about the lunch before them, the dishes getting lukewarm from being exposed to air. Jihoon, makes his intentions clear by setting his plate aside, leaning towards Soonyoung. 

'Songs don't have a problem. They should evoke a feel of "okay, this is nice. Can pass for something I would listen to twice a day" but no- this one sounds lacking and- I can't figure out how I should rectify what's not even there.'

'That's why you are listening to it, again and again?' 

Jihoon nods with a pout, and Soonyoung's mind quietly retracts towards it. 

'Maybe you should let someone like me- a commoner to listen to it. I can provide you with a different perception.' 

Jihoon hands him the phone but with much skepticism. 'You were not much interested in music.' 

The statement questions Soonyoung's credibility but the alpha just shrugs. 'The much I'm unaware, the more objective comments you will get.' 

He plays the song before Jihoon could make another remark.  
The song starts off with a beautiful melody- not just meaningless, yeah, kind of beautiful- beautiful- but like _really really_ beautiful.

The song ascends to a soothing beat, with great vocals and a mix of chorus in the middle. There's only particular note in the middle that makes Soonyoung utterly fond of the song and he's much interested about the release date of the song, never like before. 

'Is it any good?' 

Soonyoung looks over at Jihoon, and finds his husband's eyes heavy with anticipation. Being a CEO for five years, he could pretty much figure out what's the deal with the omega. 

'You can re-record the part around 2.30 time stamp. This person sounds too excited to sing a melancholic song. Perfectly kills the mood.' 

Jihoon stares at him for a second before replaying the part. Just like what Soonyoung guessed, the omega agrees, looking at his husband with a smile. 

'You are right, Soonyoung.' He says. 'Seungkwan was a little enthusiastic there. Seems like he is sounding happy to have unrequited feelings for someone.' 

Soonyoung just continues to gaze at the man in front of him, trying not to grin. But he couldn't hold off his smile when Jihoon makes the next comment.

'But that's the part of the song, Kwon. This person is happy and patient with having feelings for his significant other. It kind of feels unique to leave it just as it is, don't you think?' 

The alpha nods. 'That sheds a new light, Jihoon. People are going to love it.' 

'But you said it kills the mood.' 

'Yeah, I did. But I love it now that I understand it. I am a fool when it comes to music, Jihoon. Just make sure the public receives your message across.' Soonyoung says, feeling content. 

It's a bit of reverse psychology. He knows Jihoon won't accept getting a meaningless critic over his work and that his reasoning against it would wipe off his own doubts.

'You are right....' Jihoon more or less says to himself. The concern vanishes all together when Soonyoung makes a poor imitation of the song. He scrunches his nose and pouts his lips for an extra measure, using the spoon as a micro phone. 

The omega drops the phone and giggles, tapping the table and Soonyoung couldn't help but continue the charade. Amidst clowning himself in the best way possible, he admires the way the omega lets go of himself, smiling without inhibition. The floral scent intensifies and in a second, he finds himself drawing closer to the source, wanting to press his nose against Jihoon's neck and draw patterns there with his lips. 

Jihoon shudders a little, his lungs heaving from the laugh, eyes getting glassy as the moment prolongs.

Tension builds in the air and neither of them make a move, just trying to control the urge to follow their instincts. 

Soonyoung feels it's just too easy, _too easy_ , just to grab hold of Jihoon and kiss him senseless. He knows he is making his intentions clear by spreading out his pheromones and with the way Jihoon fidgets in his seat and tries not to reciprocate, elicits a feel of victor in his chest. 

Soon, the omega makes a lame excuse and stumbles out of the room, urgency evident. At that sight, Soonyoung feels a bucket of cold water dumped over his head.

* * *

_**Jeonghan:** _

_hey.._

**_Jeonghan:_ **

_How r u soonyoung?_

Soonyoung glances at his phone and almost stumbles his way to get hold of the device in eager. It is almost like his senior Jeonghan is god-send, appearing out of air whenever there is an issue. After what he pulled three days ago, Jihoon is barely responding to him, almost on the verge of breaking out of the house and run away. He seriously considered apologizing to his husband about his lack of control and indecent act, but he swallowed and saved it, trying not to let the awkwardness consume them more than it does. Also on the other note, he really could not bring himself to apologize for something he is slightly not even sorry about. 

His instincts are still gnawing away the wood of rationality and he tries not to succumb to it. 

**me**

_Ok i guess_

**Jeonghan**

_You got married_

_You must be sickly sweet to your mate now_

**me**

_Yeah, jihoon is good..._

_you know him right? Shall i send pics of him?_

**Jeonghan**

_what no. no need_

_I have seen him and i saw ur wedding pics ^.^_

_it was darn cute! You really love him don't u_

He didn't have a response to that. In the end he merely snickered and typed a "you could say so" because, he can't be revealing to everyone what is happening with him and Jihoon. Seokmin and Chan know too much of what is going on that they could legit make a time line with series of events. But he wanted to seriously consult with Jeonghan about his uncontrollable urges around his husband. Jeonghan is no alpha but wise enough to address the issue with objective focus. He is his senior, after all. 

**me**

_I need an advice_

**Jeonghan**

_sure what it is?_

**me**

_Iam having urges around him_

_I mean jihoon_

**Jeonghan**

_It's a good thing ig_

Soonyoung scowled, not knowing how to explain his problem without revealing too much. He must, at all cost not reveal to anyone that Jihoon and him are strangers living together. 

**me**

_no like too much_

**Jeonghan**

_again it's a good thing_

_ig we can see you be a parent by next yr ^.^_

Yoon Jeonghan is officially of no use to him. 

* * *

For some reason, the song Jihoon played to him the other day got stuck in his head. It was kind of funny, though. The itch never subsided and he sang so many inaccurate renditions of it under his breath.

Sometimes, he would forget a note and forced his mind to get it back to him. 

While signing papers, he would miraculously get hit by the forgotten note and then he smiles victoriously to himself, which was caught by Chan more than one time. 

Soonyoung had the house to himself more often than not, with Jihoon staying in the studio late up at night. While doing paper works at the living room, he had tried to test the range of his vocals and he kind of liked the way he sounded. It was nothing like the voice he heard from the audio file Jihoon played. That voice was sleek and smooth like silk but his hoarse and nasal voice was definitely granted a different take on the song. 

He took the liberty to change the lyrics, at times some notes were _dramatically_ adjusted and he felt so light at heart whenever he sang.

So he sang, eyes closed, pen in the air as he imagined himself as a top singer of the nation serving vocals to his fans.

'Wow, Soonyoung.' 

It is beyond him how he failed to notice the tell tale sounds of door opening and closing. He had insisted the security system to be loud and clear as much as possible- but here he is, gaping his mouth, closing it only to part open at the way Jihoon is reacting to him.

A genius producer like him should laugh tumbling over while clutching his stomach, but Jihoon just stood there with crescent moon eyes and a beautiful curve of smiling lips. 

Soonyoung could feel his neck heating up and for the first time the floral scent in the air didn't overwhelm him. In fact, he didn't mind about it at all. It is just _Lee Jihoon..._

or _Kwon Jihoon?_

That sounds nice. The back of his mind supplies. 

'CEO is into singing, huh?' Jihoon approaches him like an interested cat, sitting next to him with a proximity, that by far is the closest one they have ever had- except for the time the omega had to take care of him when he was sick- but that can't be counted since it was done something out of obligation. 

'I am not.' Soonyoung sounds small even to him, a shy smile creeping up his face.

'Yes, you are.' Jihoon says and drops the bomb right after. 'Sing to me, you know...you sounded so good and you stopped right after you spotted me.' 

The alpha shakes his head crazily. 'It's almost like I'm proving a theorem before Einstein, you get the picture, right? I cannot sing to you.' 

It is embarrassing on so many levels. You don't teach letters to your English teacher.

Jihoon gives him a dejected look. 'I have never begged anyone to sing to me. You are the only person I will ever request to sing. You should know how special is that.' 

The omega warmly smiles at him and Soonyoung, for the lack of better word. is at peace. Not the chaotic turbulence of feelings or overwhelming urge to slam into him. Just serenely sitting next to his husband like they are meant to be.

It is wonderful. 

* * *

Jihoon, one day, while chitchatting over take out dinner, casually reveals that he has loved someone in the past. 

'What happened?' Soonyoung knows it is a bad decision. He doesn't want to get the mental picture of his husband being fond and flustered over another person, but curiosity is getting the better of him. 

Jihoon sighs, a smile still sticking to the edge of his lips and Soonyoung completely dislikes it. He wished to see more of disinterested, indifferent or even angry look on his face. But the way he gloomily reminisces and clings on to the memories with a barest hint of smile-

'Why are you growling?' 

Soonyoung's face gets ruddy at that and he mentally tackles down his alpha to get a grip. Why can't his biology give him a well deserved break?

'No, just these days I have been feeling a little off and I am unable to control my urges. I am ashamed to say so. We will talk about that later. You wanted to say something about your love. Are you still in love with him?' 

He says in one breath, without holding back and he mentally face-palms when Jihoon looks taken aback by his over enthusiasm and interest. Jihoon shakes his head and resumes, nonetheless. 

'I forgot him a long time ago. You know I used to write songs for him- like real songs. But he assumed me to be some creepy omega crawling after his trial. It was pretty humiliating. I moved forward and never found another alpha good enough to be my partner.' 

Amidst the fiery rage and over burning _jealousy_ (jealousy, really.) he grows sad for his husband. If Jihoon were to write a song for him, he would go all gooey and declare him as his best-est husband. (He at this point doesn't know what he is thinking) . That has got to be a greatest gesture from someone who is as glorious as Jihoon. 

'He is a dumb ass.' Soonyoung declares. 'He doesn't know what is good.' 

Jihoon gaped, a little mortified, before he snorts all too loudly. 'Wow, really?' 

Soonyoung frowns at the way Jihoon asks him with so much of doubt. 

'Why are you so doubtful about that? Should I spell it out for you? You look good, _great even,_ can sing well, nation's well known producer and really a nice guy. What more does anyone would need?' 

Jihoon snickered. 'Would you date me if I were to write songs to you and stick post it notes for you on your locker, everyday?' 

Soonyoung instantly mutters an "yes" and Jihoon shakes his head in denial. 

Fine, true. Soonyoung is someone who values self-respect and finds the idea of soul melting persuasion a little off-putting. He would rather be put forward with an invitation to a coffee shop or a high end restaurant and discuss prospects of relationship. It does sounds like talking a business deal but if it is Jihoon- he would totally accept everything the omega has to offer. 

Like, who in their right mind would ignore a song solely written for them, by great fucking Lee Jihoon?

Jihoon vacates the place with his plate, while Soonyoung is still caught in his own thoughts and for some reason the floral scent didn't hit his head like it did when the omega caught him singing his song. 

* * *

Soonyoung's car won't pick up and he's getting late to office on a fine Monday morning. He has got this meeting to address the issue about New Product Development and he can't be the talk amongst his staffs on how unpunctual he is. The engine stutters for good seconds before turning off like an impotent libido. The comparison is uncanny, but yeah, that is what it is. 

He could get a cab and run out to his office but he spots Jihoon's Honda city parked opposite to his and he stumbles up to the penthouse, hesitant but ready to grovel for a ride. 

Jihoon reaches home late-like very late-and sleeping till ten is his routine. The producer positively catches seven hours of sleep before mad dashing to his studio and waking him up seems to be merciless from Soonyoung's perspective. He pushes the door to his husband's room and finds Jihoon sprawled out on the bed, wildly messed up but graceful in a way that is beyond his capabilities of explaining it. 

The comforter is up near his nape, allowing the omega only to poke his head out, mouth slightly parted and sleek black hair curtaining his forehead. 

Soonyoung blames it on his lack of rest for his urge of wanting to climb up the bed and cuddle with him. The bed looks inviting and Soonyoung could very well imagine Jihoon in his arms, soundly sleeping and curling next to him. 

He pokes Jihoon's shoulder once, twice before the producer swats the touch with displeasure clouding his face. Eyes unopened, a frown nestles in between his eyebrows and Soonyoung watches, absorbs everything as much as he could, learning every detail on the way. 

Jihoon grunts and lies on his stomach, absolutely incapable of waking up immediately. 

Soonyoung stared at his husband like he is a wonder himself, sleeping in _his_ apartment before his eyes, wearing the gleaming platinum ring they exchanged five months ago. 

The alpha leans down on one knee and secures the comforter around Jihoon's neck. His hand pauses over the omega's head before he fleetingly pets the soft hair once. 

In the end, he decides to call a cab. The need to reach his office on time subsides drastically as he recalls the way Jihoon curled up like a cat in his bed. Boarding the car, he tries to mask his smile with his fingers, and feels this funny flutter in his stomach amplifying at the prospect of spending time with Jihoon, all cuddly and cozy. 

* * *

'You are going into rut.' 

Soonyoung almost spits out his drink as his best friend, Wonwoo states the fact and his mate Mingyu nudges him on the side for being too _frank_. 

'Well what? Am I not supposed to tell him that?' Wonwoo questions his mate before turning back at Soonyoung. 'Yes, you are. Congratulations. You are about to have mind blowing sex with your mate.' 

For starters, Jihoon is not his mate, yet. 

(He internally screams at the "yet" part.) 

They might be husbands before the world, but their secondary genders have not committed it selves to one another's, which marks highest level of intimacy. There is a way back to call off the marriage but the bond is irrevocable. 

Mingyu is red all over and he knows Wonwoo is right when he told him that his alpha is all soft, shy and cute. 

'Am I spreading my scent?' 

'It is making me nauseous.' Wonwoo doesn't hold back. 'It feels like high school all over again.' 

Soonyoung scowls at him. His best friend never compliments the way his scent smells. He is pretty sure it is nothing bad considering the way how few omegas in the past have gone crazy over his pheromone. He doesn't call out Wonwoo, however. 

The thing is, Soonyoung couldn't believe that it completely slipped his mind. The growing urge around Jihoon, constantly thinking about him and finding his floral scent too alluring- it all makes sense now. 

Wonwoo quirks his eyebrow at Soonyoung's lost in thought self. 'You didn't think this much even at our calculus final exam.' 

Soonyoung shakes his head, too conscious of his scent and aura at the moment. He belatedly wonders how much of a wreck he had caused amongst his omega co-workers. It is really is inconvenient in the work atmosphere.

'I need to sign a deal this weekend and I'm too worried that it will get messed up if I hand it over to someone else.' 

Wonwoo snickers. 'It will be a disaster if you were to be present there, unless it is an omega you are dealing with. Even so, your ass will get handled to you by your mate at the hint of someone else's scent merged with your skin.' 

Mingyu for real this time, nudges Wonwoo harder and his omega shows his tongue at him. 

Back in their school days and even now, Wonwoo is admitted to be the mature, rationale person who would think twice before making a move (not the part where he mated Mingyu right after getting his undergraduate degree) but also prone to exhibit childish gestures such as poking his tongue out. 

He really could not tell anyone about how he is not spending his rut this time with anyone now. Soonyoung could grovel at Jihoon's feet for some good time but that'd be a plain douche move and he doesn't like Jihoon that much to not mind his ego.

(Lies, he would beg.) 

* * *

Soonyoung awkwardly scratches his head when he tells Jihoon that he is going into rut and that-

'I can go somewhere else for my rut. Me staying in this household is not safe for you.' 

Jihoon gulps and spares a look at him and Soonyoung presses his legs together, the brewing heat in his abdomen not sounding good at the moment. The floral scent beckons him to the available omega in his living room, but he restrains himself well before emitting a growl, calling for submission. 

The hormones are getting to his head, the process amplifying with a suitable omega in a close proximity.

'I think I need to go, Jihoon.' 

He more or less says to himself, almost on the edge when Jihoon quietly calls. 

'You should stay. I can stay somewhere else.' 

Soonyoung stares at him questioningly. He doesn't know what sparked the fire of exasperation, but it _does_ and he more or less commands-

'You cannot.' 

'What?' 

The alpha catches him slipping a little, mind going woozy at a turn in his biological state. His rationale side is leaving him slowly, handing the control to his inner alpha, and finding the fact that his mate is willing to leave _his_ territory absolutely infuriates him. 

'It is not safe out there.' He says and Jihoon throws him a "what the fuck is he on?" look. Well, he is in rut. 

'Soonyoung, Seoul is safe. I used to go out all the time without you by my side and I returned back in one piece.' Jihoon insists and Soonyoung's control is snapping a little by little, inching closer to his husband as he speaks. He doesn't realize the movement of his feet and before he knows, he is towering over Jihoon with a menacing glare.

'I won't be available to save your ass when you are in distress.' 

Jihoon rolls his eyes, a little concerned by the lack of space between them. 'God, Soonyoung. I know alphas get too caught up in the head during ruts but you are outright insufferable. I mean there is no use reasoning with you at this stage. I'll stay in my company's building while you get... done' 

Jihoon turns on his heels but the alpha holds him back. Soonyoung's mind addles up with pure lust, intoxicated by the scent of floral that forces him to dip down his head and take a deep inhale from Jihoon's neck. 

His hands are itching to grab on to Jihoon's waist and hold him closer-

'Soonyoung, you should step back.' Jihoon rigidly says and Soonyoung, well he-

'I don't want to.' He more or less grunts, tongue too heavy to make out proper words. 

His inner alpha rejoices in pride and victory when he senses arousal of his omega, entirely forgetting that it is a mere biological response. Holding Jihoon by his shoulder, he inches his face closer to Jihoon's, to the point their noses brush against one another's. 

'Soonyoung...' Jihoon whispered, lips barely moving so as not to brush against Soonyoung's, but the alpha tuts, finding the effort unnecessary when he leans in just to defeat its purpose. 

It is like a forest fire subdued by rain inside him, instantly getting calm and composed, but at the same time, there is a building thirst for more as he lets his hand slide down Jihoon's frame, casually. It should be just a touching plush of lips. It is a mere packed flesh, but no, it is Jihoon. He is kissing Jihoon. 

Jihoon is not just everyone. 

His hot producer husband, who has been taunting him with his beautiful self ever since the time they got married. 

Soonyoung nibbles on the bottom lip and Jihoon parts in response to the invitation, which the former eats up gladly. His hand automatically cups the omega's nape for a better angle, playing with the sleek muscle and exploring the sweet mouth with poise which is heavily uncharacteristic of an alpha in rut. 

This is better, much better- Soonyoung's mind chants as he tries to get impossibly closer with his husband. Jihoon goes from interacting to going lax for Soonyoung and it causes a rumble of satisfaction build up within the alpha. 

Soonyoung jerks away when he feels hands on his shoulder, exhaling loudly against Jihoon's lips. The omega tilts his head to lean for a kiss but the elder pulls away all together, leaving the former confused. 

Soonyoung feels utterly stupid for going at Jihoon like that. 

It is his hormones acting up and he- shouldn't have taken advantage of his situation like that. Both his instincts and rationale sides are at a combat and surprisingly both of them want to have Jihoon in his arms. One is forcing him to take his husband down and knot him, mate him and _bond_ with him, but the other wants to approach Jihoon like a snow flower. 

His husband is no flower and can take down an army with eyes, but still, Soonyoung wants to treat him with mellow hands-

'I am sorry, Jihoon.' 

Pungent. The flowery scent morphs into something that unshackles the control he has regained. Out of impulse,when he tries to reach out for Jihoon, his hand gets swatted away harshly, a look of pure disgust and hatred swarming in his husband's eyes. 

'Go away, Kwon.' 

He was asked to leave but Jihoon is the one who leaves the living room first, closing the bedroom door behind him with a thump. 

Soonyoung knows he shouldn't have jumped on Jihoon like that. His husband responded to him biologically and once he was out of haze, he clearly understood how much of jerk Soonyoung was to him. 

He ruffles his hair back in frustration, stranded in living room with an empty head. 

What can he do to salvage the situation?

Talking to him now is out of question since he can't trust himself to act appropriate around Jihoon. The simmering heat in his abdomen and dissolving sense of clarity urges him to station in his own sanctuary, that is his bedroom, and he does it with half a heart.

* * *

Soonyoung had for most of the times undergone a rut with an omega partner. 

The only time he socializes at a bar is a week before his rut for a potential partner for five days. His expectations aren't much, mostly. Just a clean, neat omega girl or boy who can take the edge off him. And so far his partners have never hovered around expecting more than for what they were brought into his old penthouse. 

It was easy, actually. 

He didn't become the animal he could have been, but around Jihoon, he broke it, stripped off his control and almost committed the greatest mistake of his life time. 

It is not like the thought of bonding with Jihoon leaves him with distaste. 

In fact, he wants to take Jihoon into his arms, bury his head in his neck, scent him and knot him till he could spot visible inflation on Jihoon's abdomen. Soonyoung groans as he makes quick work on his hardening length, body bare and perspiration settling over his skin like dew drops on flowers. 

He never had the need to imagine someone while mastrubating. If he felt like taking the thought of the system, a casual hook up is all what he had to aim for, but now that he is left to deal with this on his own, he is suffering from inside to outside, body begging to take an omega. 

And oh, not just any omega.

It calls specifically for Jihoon. 

He couldn't pin point at what caused him to act like this. First, his rut is way too early and the symptoms have been overlooked by himself, thinking that it is some part of his that actually wanted to glower at things that annoyed him and bring Jihoon close to him, just at the sight of the man. 

Like a touch starved man he finally turns around, all on his fours and hump the bed like he is copulating with a partner- again, and he could only see Jihoon in that position. 

Just like previous other times, his imagination had taken him to the place where his husband wants him, needs him and _loves him._ Jihoon with his legs spread before him, inviting him silently with legs wound around his hips, urging Soonyoung to go on by pressing the sole of his foot against the small of the alpha's back, whimpering every time his sweet spot gets abused and hold on to Soonyoung like a life line when the knot gets a little too hard to be taken in-

And Soonyoung spills on to the bed, making the sheets a complete mess. His knot hangs heavily, calling out for attention and a part of him supplies with the information that Jihoon is still in the house. 

He snakes his head around to peer at his own bedroom door but ultimately flattens on his bed, knowing he would rather cut his tongue than force Jihoon into something he doesn't want to. 

It gets nasty as time progresses and he could feel himself getting tired. Weakness creeps his form and he stumbles out of the room, wearing knee length short pants and nothing other than that. The pheromones he is emitting is like a flame beckoning the moth of an omega, and he wouldn't be lying that if he said he wanted Jihoon come running into his arms. 

His inner demon, also known as his rut induced mind wants to have Jihoon in the ways that would please him, at least for these five days even if it means he will be hated by his husband for life time. It almost sounded logical to him. The thoughts he had in his mind were far too sinful to recount it in sobered state and he became ashamed of himself, at one point. It almost went beyond the idea of taking Jihoon by force, impregnating him and bonding him against his will. 

Soonyoung swallowed down the bottle of water from the kitchen cabinet, wishing he could forget and flush whatever that came to his mind.

He strongly suspects that Jihoon is out and their cook has left some food on the table. Usually workers don't take risks of visiting an alpha's territory during rut but this man- whoever he is- is valuing his professionalism more than his life. 

Soonyoung shakes his head, making his way to pantry to pick few protein bars and snacks to keep his stomach filled for a day or two. He quickly darts to his room but then, he spots something in his living room couch that makes him stop on his tracks. 

It is Jihoon's scarf, lying there without a purpose. A pretty color of pink spotted with light blue dots.

Well now, it can serve a purpose although this would have to go down without the owner knowing it. Going to be pretty impossible because Jihoon is a man who pays attention to detail. Not in Soonyoung's case of course. Or is he pretending not to see? He doesn't know anymore. It is not a big deal to deduce what Soonyoung is feeling for him.

Ideas flood his mind on what he could with the scarf.  
Soonyoung is internally disgusted by his pathetic means of compensating Jihoon's absence but his other side is begging him to take what is available.

Either Jihoon's scarf or Jihoon himself. 

He slams the door shut behind him with the article in his hands. Dejected but satiated. 

* * *

The rut subsides in four days and Soonyoung is out of the room, tired from reaching peak all too many times. He does the prime duty of extinguishing his own roused pheromones from his room by opening the windows. He prays to lord that he doesn't get to see Jihoon for another ten days at least, completely contradicting to the way he felt during his rut. 

The reason is simple. 

His mind now is tainted with graphic and erotic images of Jihoon bouncing on his cock, sucking his girth and all those trashy scenarios that are frequently seen in third rated romance novels focusing on secondary genders. Well, he had to have an outlet and the key to it is Jihoon and his imagination. 

Soonyoung says to himself that he shouldn't feel guilty but he just couldn't stop thinking about it and feel bad all at the same time. 

The funny thing is that- he thought his urge around Jihoon, his need for Jihoon will get subdued because his hormones won't be influencing him anymore. But the truth is, the longing is still there- not just for his body, and it scares him a little. 

This is very very new to him and at the same time he couldn't help but feel that it is not so new to him.

When he thinks about it.... _it_ has always been there.

The breakfast before him is his favorite- seafood pancake and he should be digging in now so that he could make it to office in time. His self was relaxed knowing Jihoon won't make an appearance around this time of the day, but surprisingly his omega husband is out, dressed in formals, hair gelled back- looking ethereal that the awe over-floods the building nervousness in the pit of his stomach that came in when the omega's bedroom door creaked open.

The floral scent is there, mildly dousing the air, but not overpowering like it used to before. It doesn't matter anyways. 

Jihoon takes farthest seat away from him, not even sparing a glance and the cook quietly leaves the dining space after placing cups of juices beside their plates. 

Soonyoung is hesitant to initiate the conversation, which is so unlike him. Well, he never jumped on an omega without consent before so, he pauses, opening his mouth only to close it shut, futilely. 

Jihoon gives him not much time to come around, as he digs in and completes eating his breakfast in roughly ten spoonfuls. Little taken aback by Jihoon's enormous indifference, Soonyoung clears his throat and calls for his husband who is leaving the table not even bothering to finish the juice.

The alpha feels that he must immediately resolve whatever that is brewing between them. 

Because he feels like, if he doesn't now, he can never in future. 

'Jihoon, wait-' 

Soonyoung pauses at the way the omega stands rooted, back still turned to him and shoulders raised like he's ready to fight some evil force. 

The "on-guard" Jihoon saddens him a little. 

'What, Kwon?' 

He chuckles bitterly at the way he was called. 'Really Jihoon? One mistake from my side and you are referencing to me like I am a third person to you or something.' 

Jihoon turns on his heels and shows his stoic face. 'Well, you are. You very well made it clear since the day one. Why are you getting confused with the barriers you set up by yourself?' 

'Wha-No! Jihoon! I wish to erase this so called barrier, okay! I've been trying to tell you that but you don't pay attention to what I am-' 

'Really, Kwon? Because no, it doesn't seem like that to me.' Jihoon simply says, looking at his wrist watch. 'I should be somewhere else. I need to leave. If you are trying to apologize, apology accepted. If you weren't intending to, that is fine by me as well.' 

Jihoon walked away after that, polish implying that he- "Whatever, I don't care."

Soonyoung wants to pluck his hair out of his head in utter frustration.

* * *

A week passes without them interacting with one another and Soonyoung contemplates getting a divorce to free Jihoon from the shackle of this unwanted marriage. 

But he wipes out the thought entirely, because he cannot let go of Jihoon and it has nothing to do with their standings in business. He couldn't care less about the contract built on the foundation of their marriage. All he now want is to Jihoon at least look at him without that tight indifferent look. 

Work load takes his mind off from his breaking marriage and he feels ashamed to ask for help knowing how he had to reveal that he lost control over himself.

Drug stores these days don't sell suppressants much knowing that people have got the hang of commanding their instincts. Three decades ago, it wasn't the case but now, times have changed and so have human's capability. To say that Soonyoung failed to hold it in is humiliating on so many levels. 

When Seokmin asked about Jihoon, he had dismissed the topic with a grunt, shoving an excuse that he is busy with the deals to focus on him properly. It is partially true, however. 

But when Jeonghan one day announces himself with fanfare, courtesy to his mate (yeah, mate) Soonyoung is quite astonished, because he thought he wouldn't see Jeonghan for another three years at least. 

He got married three summers ago and shifted to L.A with his husband come mate. 

'Surprise?' 

'You bet!' Soonyoung smiled, as he got away from his seat and raised his arms out to hug but stopped midway when he spotted the swell of his senior's stomach. His mate, Seungcheol, grinned from behind and Soonyoung cackled loudly clapping his hands. 

'Don't tell me you took the risk of travelling all the way to Seoul for nothing.' 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, bringing Soonyoung close to give him a side hug. 'Actually we are planning to move here. Want the kids to grow up in South Korea. Daegu mostly.' 

'I thought hyung loved his job there.' Soonyoung brought Jeonghan over to the couch in the side of his table and Seungcheol followed them after. 

'His company is willing to give him an offer and Cheol chose the Daegu headquarters, pretty dope, right?' 

Soonyoung gave Seungcheol a happy grin. 'That is some high level coincidence.' 

Seungcheol agreed. 'Yeah, the place is good and Hannie didn't like L.A much. The last thing I wanted him to raise kids in an environment he is uncomfortable with.' 

Something in Soonyoung tells him that Seungcheol is pulling an elaborate charade pertaining to his job just to satisfy his omega mate. It is romantic actually. Jeonghan writes for a publishing company so pretty much his work place is his bedroom and he is damn good at it. Few other times, Soonyoung had requested his senior to write a piece about his company, when rumors surrounded on about illegal transaction carried out by some of his board directors. It was taken care of silently behind the screens. 

'So, welcome back, you two.' Soonyoung softly said. 'After sticking with you two at college for so long, I couldn't help but feel stranded in Seoul city.' 

Seungcheol outright coos at him and Jeonghan goes to the point of pressing a kiss against Soonyoung's forehead. People from his college used to refer to Soonyoung as the couple's son (Yeah, the duo go way back from college) and they could not be more right. 

'You are not stranded, you are a married man now! That too, Lee Jihoon! Who would have seen it coming.' Jeonghan squeals and Seungcheol agrees to that with a curt nod of head. 

'Yeah, he is a big producer and all.' Soonyoung says, hoping that they drop the matter just at that point. Seungcheol however, comes as a snag to his smooth sail. 

'I thought you would go on and on about your dear husband....' 

Jeonghan gave him a mysterious smile and Soonyoung knows that he is busted already. 

'How do you both even figure out what is up with me?!' He asks exasperated, and Jeonghan barks out a laugh, leaving a confused Seungcheol trying to catch up with things. 

'From the way you expressed _concerns_ over your excess libido through texts, I was sure that something is up.' The omega said, making a poor pun in a time of distress. Seungcheol looks baffled by the revealation. 

'So Jihoon and you are not in good terms? He is the sweetest angel! I am calling right now, the fault is on you Soonyoung.' 

Mortified, Soonyoung points his finger at Seungcheol. Aside from the fact that he is at wrong, shouldn't his long time friends must prioritize his side of story first?   
'What do you mean? You speak like you have known him for years.' 

The smiles dropped off from the couple's face at the statement. Soonyoung briefly wondered if he had disrespected his seniors in some way, but no, that was not it. These people are chill, in fact they love the small banters they share in between.

'Soonyoung.' Seungcheol said with much seriousness. ' _I have known Jihoon as much as I have known you. Jihoon is my Junior as well.'_

Soonyoung didn't buy it at first. It is not surprising that Seungcheol hyung is still into pranking him, after all these years.

'I'm not going to believe that, don't start with your antics. You have just reached Seoul.' He dismissed it with a wave of hand.

'Trust me, Jihoon went to the same college as we all did.' Jeonghan said, with much disbelief. With the way Soonyoung continued to stare at them with the blank look, Jeonghan turned to Seungcheol and gave a tired look. 'This idiot over here doesn't know who Jihoon is, _at all.'_  
  


There is no way his seniors know Jihoon without him being aware of it. However, the emphasis at the end of the sentence scared Soonyoung more than anything else. 


	2. Jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon made a song.  
> A song for him.

'Hyung, should I go at this one more time?' Seungkwan asked from the recording booth, but Jihoon shook his head. Usually, right after finishing the verses, Jihoon would give feed backs instantly but these days....his mind has been somewhere else. 

Seungkwan steps out of the booth with concern written all over his face and Jihoon musters up a front that screams professional. From onlookers point of view, anyone would say that Jihoon is immersed in work, but Jihoon very well knows that Seungkwan can see _right_ through his facade.

Still, being the angel he is, Seungkwan leaves him alone with his thoughts to mull over and over, which is pretty useless from his perspective. 

There is nothing much to think about, honestly. 

Fate has not been so kind to him when it comes to the romantic aspect. He knows that he is not any typical omega who would kneel down at an alpha's order. In fact, the sub-dom dynamics angers him more than getting his rightful works stolen. But again, being an omega was not so bad. You would have people constantly doting on you and take care of you. Couple of times, his label's highly paid vocalist Joshua Hong- an alpha- had run to get coffee at the mention of Jihoon's headache. 

It is something to use it as an advantage, but then he bent his own morals when he saw Kwon Soonyoung for the first time.

Twelve years ago. 

Belonging to a family of an elite class, things came easily to him. But Jihoon liked to _work_ for it. 

His father, like many other, had persuaded him to a choose a successful career option, but no, Jihoon wanted not just to run the entertainment label in terms of administration but also become one of the renowned producers of the nation. The elder Lee didn't heed to his requests and had held him conditional until the time he succeeded on his own, which didn't deter but motivated Jihoon to work even more hard. 

Choosing a music major and supporting himself for his educational expenses (his parents had not allowed him to stay out of their residence), Jihoon almost went too silent, minding his own business and spending his time playing with chords and filling the music sheet everyday. 

Somehow, he was caught under the radar of Business major, Choi Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol came to him for receiving a musical piece to impress the omega he was courting and Jihoon, floored by his intention, chose to offer him his work for free. 

And of course, Seungcheol did not let go of him just like that. 

He and his boyfriend, Jeonghan (Jihoon could not believe that man is real. He is just too beautiful to be a human and honest to god, he thinks Jeonghan and Seungcheol look so good together) had made it a public show of adopting Jihoon under their umbrella, sweetly tending to him like he is their son or something. 

What Jihoon didn't know was, the couple has another alpha in their circle, who is just-

'He is Kwon Soonyoung.' Jeonghan tells him pointing at the alpha who is near them but busy talking with someone he doesn't know. 'Business major, just like Cheol. He is preparing to take over his family business, you know, the Kwon Corp.' 

The man-Soonyoung-turned on his heels and walked away, after giving a curt nod to Jeonghan. Jihoon stood there with eyes trained on him. 

'Why are you telling me this?' 

Jeonghan shrugged. 'I don't know. Just because.' 

Jihoon till today does not know why Jeonghan orchestrated that introduction. It was barely an introduction as Soonyoung was not paying him any attention. But for some reason his mind dwelled on the soft curved face framed by razor sharp jaw lines. 

* * *

The house is not empty when he returns back from work. Soonyoung is there on the couch, surprisingly without papers scattered around him. His workaholic husband has give it a rest and he barely restrains the bitter chuckle that's itching his chest. 

Regardless he makes a beeline to his own room, not in the mood to have dinner. He can live skipping a meal. 

He knows he is a complete hypocrite for calling his husband a workaholic, because he himself is. But then, Jihoon knows when and where to draw the line. 

He sighs and unbuttons his shirt, skipping right into the shower, letting the scalding hot water rinse off the pent up frustration.

Six months ago, his father was approached by the chairman of Kwon Corp with a promise of union, not only Business wise. 

Jihoon was quite surprised by the proposal given how Soonyoung detested him during their college days. 

Yeah, detested him. 

After receiving a brief introduction from Jeonghan, the silent and shy music student saw Soonyoung, almost everywhere. Like, literally, _everywhere._ At cafeteria, at the parking lot- any direction from where wind blows, Soonyoung was there. It was too good to be considered as coincidence. 

And seeing the man from afar, his self was thrilled. 

Jihoon was not very good at relationships back in school days. The one crush he had amounted to nothing when he found out about his sexual orientation. It was pretty sad but Jihoon didn't particularly miss anything. 

The concept of "meant to be" and "destiny" swarmed his mind, and conditioned the idea of finding Soonyoung as the one for him. Pretty naive he was and he is still ashamed of that. Sometimes, he got so drunk by his own imaginations and feelings that just the sight of the alpha would put him to a happy mood. 

That very much influenced him in writing so many romantic pieces. From lyrics based on "appreciation and admiration" to "proposals" to "dating happily" to "having wild times in sheets", things went as smooth as butter. 

Because of Soonyoung, inspiration came easily to Jihoon without _working_ for it and that was the only thing he accepted whole heartedly.

Maybe the hot shower what caused it, but, Jihoon suddenly finds himself in the need of filling his stomach and so he steps out, bracing and preparing himself with hypothetical scenarios, just to be on the safer side. 

These days, walking around the living room appears to him like treading a minefield that is ready to blast him. 

Soonyoung is still on the couch, clouding and dousing the area with his musky scent that throws Jihoon off balance a little. 

Days after their marriage, Jihoon grew to like the scent. It began to mean as _home_ to him. When Seungcheol's was pine and rain forest, Soonyoung's was smoke and musk. Not the pungent choking kind, but something that is "warm in winter". 

He was stripped off his pride by his own lack of grip on his instincts, giving in to Soonyoung who was rut induced.   
And the reality offered him the forgotten bitterness when Soonyoung regretted kissing him, moments later. Any alpha would want any omega during their ruts. But to see that he was undesirable to an alpha in that state crumbled his confidence and heart.

He tries not to dwell on that.

'Jihoon!' Soonyoung is on his feet, clad in grey sweater and black shorts that is giving him a youthful feel. Despite the softness that is tugging his heart, Jihoon refuses to meet the alpha's eyes. 

'What Kwon?' 

'Can we- I want to talk to you.' Soonyoung says and Jihoon fears something that he has buried in the pits of his heart, this afternoon. He is not looking forward to lead a very romantic life with his husband, because, let's face it, Soonyoung is never going to like him that way. But he is really scared if the alpha would bring the option of divorce to the table. 

'Sure.' He says, motioning at the dining table. His appetite leaves him quickly and his stomach is now filled with dread. 

Soonyoung nervously licks his lips, before speaking to him. 'You were the _Woozi_ from the student's cafe?' 

It is a slam down Jihoon was not expecting. 

* * *

'Ji?' 

Jihoon wipes off the cascading tears way too quickly but he knows the track of wetness will give it away. Joshua is not someone to be taken lightly. The scent of summer swarms the room and an instant comfort clouds his mind, forcefully bringing him to the state of peace. Jihoon is not fan of such treatment. Biologically controlling others' emotions is a huge weapon in this world of secondary genders. 

'Hey, hyung.' Jihoon waved at Joshua. 'Come on in. Your recording got over three days ago.' 

'So? I can't come visit you anytime I want?' Joshua asked with an eyebrow raised and Jihoon fervently shook his head with a small smile. 

'You are welcomed always. Although I might not be an excellent company for you now.' 

'I know...' The elder trailed off. 'Your scent is flagging your distress. Are you okay, Jihoon?' 

Another reason why he hates the concept of pheromones. 

'It is just....troubles with life as usual. But things are going out of hand.' The omega said, not wishing to bore Joshua with his life story. He probably must have come to have a fun chat. From the obvious catch of scent he asked if he was okay, out of courtesy and Jihoon wishes to keep it at that level. 

'Go ahead and spill your mind. Maybe I can help you with it.' 

Jihoon meets Joshua's eyes to find it painted with concern. It has been a while since someone looked at him that way. 

'It is my husband....'He doesn't know if he could call Soonyoung that. 'He found out something about me which I am really not proud of.' Jihoon said with his head hung low. 'I just ran away from the spot and he is been begging me non-stop to talk to him about it.' 

Joshua leaned closer, holding the omega's hand. His fingers briefly grazed over the wedding ring before descending down to gently touch his finger tips. 

'Tell me what it is.' 

Jihoon hesitated but he decided to share it anyways. It is not that he-

'It is not that I committed any crime or caused anyone harm. You know I have been writing music since first year of my college, right?' 

Joshua nodded.

'Well, I met my husband, Kwon Soonyoung back during first year of my college. My senior introduced me to him. He was pretty nice. But we never got to interact.' 

Jihoon fell lax on his rolling chair, folding his legs, one on the another. His head lolled on the head rest, comfortable on his seat as he recalled the events of his past. It is almost like he forgot the presence of Joshua there, just simply reciting his life events to himself and recounting how whipped he was for Soonyoung. 

'Like the fool and inexperienced idiot I was, I fell headfirst into feelings for Soonyoung. For what? I don't know. People call that infatuation or crush, but my stupid self believed that it was love.' Jihoon chuckled at his own words. 

'But actually I found out few things I liked about him.' 

Jihoon could very well remember what earned his appreciation for his now husband. 

Soonyoung gets submerged in his work, forgetting the world around him. His concentration and the fire to get his tasks done were entirely inspiring. It was hot in a way too, though Jihoon will never admit that to anyone. 

But what made him completely get enamored was his sunshine bright smile that he never got the opportunity to have it directed at him. He however, experienced something closer to that. 

Shy smiles. 

Soonyoung gave many more of that during six months of time after marriage and it is as beautiful as his favorite one. 

'Jihoon?' Joshua got him out of his thoughts and the omega sat up straight, apologizing for drifting like that. When Joshua gave him a small smile, he continued from where he left. 

'I began to write songs inspired by him and at one point, I began to write _songs_ for him.' 

Joshua cooed, clutching his heart. 'That was pretty cute, Jihoon. Woah, I wish someone wrote songs for me like this.' 

'Hyung, I do write songs for you.' Jihoon reminded him that with a gentle laugh and Joshua rolled his eyes at the attempt of humor. 

'So, what happened?' 

Jihoon inhaled loudly. 'I wanted him to hear my songs so I posted them on the college portal where students can share anything they want. The platform was also used to send love confessions, so I tried my hand at it, as cowardly as it sounds.'

He remembers nervously logging into his account and posting a short message along with the audio file. Internet used to be pretty shitty back then so it took almost thirty minutes to have a file uploaded. Every count of "percentage completed" melted his patience and brewed his anxiety. He simply wanted to "Cancel" the upload, but he posted it in the end under the user name "Woozi"

'And what song it was?' 

Jihoon smiled. 'Acoustic version of Adore U' 

Joshua's eyes enlarged.

* * *

Though initially he was scared of getting to the ultimate end, Jihoon thought it was the right choice. 

He can see that Soonyoung is miserable, wanting to talk to him and make peace with him. It should make Jihoon happy that Soonyoung is taking efforts to reconcile with him. 

But for what?

It is guilt. 

The guilt of rejecting him years ago. The guilt of kissing him unwarranted during his rut.

The past is past and he forgot that incident a long time ago. Until he got the chance to see Soonyoung again. 

A little ray of hope lighted inside of him. If the elder Kwon chose him, it means that Soonyoung must have chosen him, right? But again, he was proved wrong with the way Soonyoung was so much indifferent towards the wedding preparations. 

His despise to the wed lock was heavily implied with the way he refused to partake in arrangements made for the wedding. It was Soonyoung's assistant, a young boy named Lee Chan who took his betrothed's position and sometimes people had mistaken him as his fiance. It was shameful to admit to people that his husband was too busy to spare some time for this life altering moment. 

Jihoon one night cried badly after telling his father that he doesn't want to get married to Soonyoung. If this bond is not going to make anyone happy then why bother accepting it. But then, his parents had brushed it off, reasoning with him that "It is just cold feet. You will live happily with him."

As the day to wedding got close by, anxiety began to creep him. 

He literally was going to spend his life time with the man who made him feel broken inside with one move. It is not a consensual marriage and things could go ugly if there is no civil engagement between them. 

Which is why he decided to seclude himself and keep his mouth shut at all cost. It was pretty easy despite having awkwardness surrounding them like a cloud. 

Soonyoung however, was keen on interacting with him, trying to help in the kitchen and being a sweet heart by picking him from the award function venue even if he didn't make it to the event. That was okay. 

They were not too bad around each other and it was bearable. Also he understood that his perception of Soonyoung was completely wrong. Back in the college he saw the alpha as some cold and charismatic being. He still is to some people (especially to his parents) but around him, he is pretty chill and smiles often. 

When he declared loyalty to him, Jihoon was so elated that he lost control of his scent. It doused the room so much that he himself could smell it, but at that point, he couldn't care less. 

Catching Soonyoung singing his songs and sharing those shy smiles while sneaking glances....Jihoon started liking the idea of being married to Soonyoung. 

And of course, it all boiled down to the mere concept of pheromones and mating cycles. 

There is no genuine attraction or compatibility between them. 

The alpha in Soonyoung wanted the omega in Jihoon. Soonyoung was forced by his biology to act intimately with him. Jihoon saw it coming, he really saw it coming. But he got lost in the sensation when lips touched. 

His brain at that time screamed to withdraw from his husband, but Jihoon couldn't. Not when the alpha is holding him dear and kissing him like _needed_ him. It was almost like his twenty year old came out from his buried memories, possessing him to relish the moment. 

The wound that got healed in his heart reopened only to heal beautifully with the way Soonyoung brushed his tongue against his. 

Then reality came with a switch of the moment and he- he opened his eyes to meet Soonyoung's filled with regret. 

Regret.

Regret filled to brim. 

Even before the moist in his lips could dry up, Soonyoung said "I am sorry, Jihoon."

The notable point is Jihoon didn't feel this much hurt when Soonyoung rejected him. This, apologizing after a short moment they shared, pained him like a stake buried deep in the pit of his chest. 

* * *

Speaking with the lawyers, Jihoon got the papers ready and got home, hoping that the alpha is not too busy. When is he not? He contemplated getting an appointment to meet Soonyoung through his assistant, but that is downright humiliating and will put a bad image before the others' eyes. 

The sight he greeted upon entering was not what he expected. 

Arrays of food on the table, a wine bottle opened and Soonyoung, he-

'Hi....' He points out his work on the table. 'These are for you. Don't worry, I didn't cook it, of course. I can't be as good as you in the kitchen. Our cook, Junhui helped me- he is a wonderful guy, oh wait- I'm blabbering.' 

Jihoon couldn't help but smile at it. Soonyoung is dressed in a simple white tee, hair un-styled and dense, his youth returning to him at thirty three.

'You are alllergic to anything particularly? I have a bad episode of feeding my friend sea food and it got him sick. His mate came for my neck but then it all got settled when my friend woke up healthy-' 

'You are blabbering again.' Jihoon kindly noted. A flustered Soonyoung is a sight to behold. How can someone can give you so much happiness and pain at the same time?

'-and, yeah. Yes, I'm blabbering. Why don't you just get take a bath and come.' Soonyoung turned ruddy and Jihoon vacated the place quickly, for the sake of the alpha's health. The envelop in his hand is heavy, as it is about decide their fate. 

Soonyoung is pretty much excited with this arrangement and he doesn't want to kill the mood by talking about the divorce right at the start. He takes a short shower, dresses himself in casual pajamas and brushes his wet hair back, not in the mood to blow dry it. 

While leaving the room, he carries the envelop, just in case. 

Soonyoung pretty much frowns at his wet hair and asks him about it. 

'You will catch a cold at this rate.' 

Jihoon gently smiles at that. 'I will blow dry before going to bed, I promise. I am just hungry now, can we start eating?' 

'Of course, now-' Soonyoung proceeds to place the food in copious amounts on his plate and Jihoon holds the alpha's hand to prevent him from adding further, which as usual, sends in lightning sparks through his skin. He withdraws quickly and sneaked a glance at Soonyoung, wondering if he noticed and unfortunately, the alpha did notice.   
Soonyoung's face morphs akin to a kid who is looking at its mother for a well deserved treat. The resemblance is uncanny.

But they proceed like that didn't happen, continuing to share food and eat in silence. 

'Jihoon.' 

Oh, here it comes. 

'Look at me, please.' 

He shouldn't have. Oh he shouldn't have. In the bright light of the dining room, Jihoon could see the way the alpha's round eyes soften at him, the smoothness of his cheeks beckoning him to squish it and press kiss all over his face and have his babies. 

Oh, no....no...no...he cannot.

'Yeah, Soonyoung?' 

He had made it calling him "Kwon" as an habit. Now that he slipped up and called him by his first name, he could literally see Soonyoung glowing up like kids showered with candies. 

Jihoon needs to remind himself of the past and what happened recently. He cannot let this Soonyoung in front of him get to his head. He spoke to his lawyer for a reason. He doesn't want to burden his husband-

'I am sorry for everything I ever did to you, Jihoon.' 

The omega chuckled. 'Lately you have been saying that a lot. Forget it, honestly. It is not going to make a difference.' 

The bright mood of the alpha switches to a grim one at what he said. 'I know you are still mad at me and I honestly can't explain what I did-' 

Jihoon felt that it is now or never. 

'Soonyoung. Let us get divorced.' 

The omega could positively feel the air getting stilled in the dining room and the chopsticks in Soonyoung's hand drops to the table with a clank. Jihoon gulped, extending out the papers he brought with them. 

'Here, they are.' 

Soonyoung whisks it away from his hold harshly and tears the papers into two without even sparing a look at it. 

Jihoon gasped, on his feet, surprised by the action but-

'Sit down, Jihoon.' Soonyoung said, no, _commanded_ , eyes hard with anger and teeth gritted that he looks like he would take down ten people at once. Jihoon gripped the edges of his seat and looked down, the omega in him forcing to crane and show his neck as a form of submission. 

But thankfully, he didn't. 

'What was it for?' Soonyoung pointed at the shredded paper and Jihoon swallowed before muttering out the answer with eyes clenched close. He knows without doing that, he would probably tremble and cry. Fuck his biology.

'I don't want to keep you in my hold anymore, Soonyoung. I know you don't like me that way and I was sorry that I took advantage of you during your rut. I should have not agreed to the marriage but I could not-' 

Jihoon was rambling his mind and worries that he did not notice Soonyoung inching closer to him until he felt the shadow of his form cast on him. Instinctively he opened his eyes and rested back, clutching the hand rests of the chair. Soonyoung leaned forward, face almost close to his. He could make out the smell of musk and smoke with much details, intoxicating him that he...he...

'Listen up, Jihoon. I am going to make it very loud and clear. I want this marriage. I want you. I fucking _need_ you. I am not willing to let go of you after what you did to me. You just can't fucking enter, entice me with your smile and scent, make me like you more and more each day, let me know that you were writing songs for me since forever, only to leave me behind...' 

Jihoon's heart thumped at the way Soonyoung smirked almost devilishly at him. 

'I let go of you during my rut because I wanted to be clear with my feelings. I too thought that it was because of my hormones that I found you like sex on legs, but damn I might fuck you right on this table not because you're an omega, because you are Lee Jihoon. The Lee Jihoon who is full of character above everything. If I ever see you, wait- even _think_ of letting go off me-' He sighed, looking at Jihoon in the eyes. 'Don't do that, because you will hate what I would do to you.' 

Soonyoung inched away after what was an intense warning come confession. Jihoon inhaled lungful of air, patting his heart as he saw the alpha walk away from the dining hall, slamming shut the door behind him. 

The omega felt like he needs some peaceful sleep to process what was said to him.

* * *

Usually when Soonyoung and him are in a closed confined space, awkwardness would come to choke his throat. He was glad that Soonyoung came up with number of things to make it bearable but Jihoon knew more of the story than Soonyoung himself so, the effect was tenfold for him. 

But now that things have cleared up and the alpha came to know that he is Woozi, the awkwardness has shifted into another form of tension where air is sizzling from every breathe they take. 

'The student cafe from college has shut down a long ago.' Soonyoung says when they reach a red light. 

The couple has been invited over by Seungcheol and Jeonghan to their house in Daegu. It is pretty far, approximately a four hour drive but Jihoon is willing to do it because, damn, it has been three years since he last saw them and his potential godson or god daughter in the making. 

'I see.' 

Soonyoung chuckled, shifting the gears as the light turned green. '"I see". After getting to know it, I wanted to hear the song again. You know, I wanted to know how whipped you were for me.' 

Jihoon exhales in sheer exasperation, looking at the moving buildings of the Seoul city. They are becoming scarce as they travel towards the outskirts. 

'You heard it and went on to reject me. I guess it is nothing special, then. I deleted it a long time ago.' 

The omega feels petty, still clinging on to what happened almost thirteen years ago. 

But he knows a mistake was on his part as well. Like any other usual pining boy, Jihoon should have simply approached Soonyoung and flirted with him. It could have sealed the deal, but no. He was too shy to even stay in the same room as Soonyoung. Often, Jeonghan and Seungcheol would make plans to get them together, but Jihoon would cry and crack his way out of it, drawing a tired sigh from Seungcheol. 

From belting out tunes in privacy, Jihoon began to write small lyrics inspired by Soonyoung, gathering the boldness to post it in public. The itch in him wanted Soonyoung to know how much he was appreciated and so he went on to stick these rose colored post it notes with lyrics written on them. He was not aware of how much Soonyoung disliked it until he got a reply to his students' cafe account on the day of uploading the song. 

_"Don't you have a life? Stop coming around me"_

Oh, Jihoon had a life and he wanted Soonyoung to be in it. But when the alpha debased him for appreciating someone, Jihoon just saw the end of it. That very same evening he deleted his account, trashed the unused rose post it notes and threw away the small note book he used for lyric writing. 

'I fucked up real, didn't I?' Soonyoung murmured and Jihoon almost missed it. The ride to Daegu is long and so seems to be the development of their relationship, skipping past the bitter feelings they faced. 

'You cannot force someone to like a person. You had the right to reject me, I made the choice of moving on.' Jihoon said. 'I really thought it would be just that.' 

'Until I came into your life again.' 

Jihoon turned to look at Soonyoung, feeling the scent of musk intensifying in the car. The air conditioner is his only saving grace at the moment. 'I was not expecting you to be unaware of the fact that I am Woozi.' 

Soonyoung's hands moved the steering wheels swiftly, almost hypnotizing Jihoon with it. 'I am going to be honest with you. No relationship mattered to me before you came into my life. I was not looking forward to this marriage.'

'I got the message from the way Chan was there to arrange the wedding in your place.' Jihoon chuckled, saying the words with no heat behind. 'I for a second got worried that you would send him to marry me instead of you.' 

'Ouch, Jihoon. Good blow.' Soonyoung clutched his heart. 'He did tell me you were cute and sweet.' 

'Ah, he is quite handsome himself.' 

'Are you trying to make me feel jealous, because it is working.' 

Jihoon gave him a bemused look. 'No, seriously. He really is handsome. Does he have a partner?' 

'You are Kwon Jihoon, now.' 

'I know..' Jihoon said, looking out of the window and that got Soonyoung worked up well. The omega genuinely found his husband's assistant handsome but his husband is a whole heart thief and he is not going to tell him that. The purpose is not to feed his ego. Soonyoung has got to work for his attention. 

'You sound so dejected....woah, unbelievable.' The alpha said to himself. 'Is Chan so much better than me?' 

'Focus on the road, Soonyoung.' 

'Don't evade my question. Tell me now, Jihoon or I will pull over somewhere until I get the word from you.' Soonyoung threatened him with a pout and Jihoon chuckled at his husband's pettiness. 

'God, Soonyoung. I used to put love notes on your locker. I never did that to anyone and I never will do that to anyone in my life again.' 

Soonyoung smiled sheepishly. 'Why, you like me that much?' 

'No, I was embarrassed by myself.' Jihoon deadpanned. 

They continued their journey, just as much they were continuing to bicker along the way.

* * *

Jihoon knows he will be in for a bear hug, but he didn't expect Seungcheol to hug him so tightly that his chest almost folded into two. Jihoon guesses the full credit goes to the buff his senior has gained. 

'You didn't even invite me to your wedding!' Seungcheol patted his head. 'I was kind of mad at you.' 

Jeonghan stood there, looking huge with an distended stomach, a palm over the swell. His hyung is glowing and he ignores Seungcheol completely in the favor of hugging his senior omega. 

Jihoon loves Jeonghan's scent of honey suckle, reminding him of the time he used to take naps in his apartment, sometimes cuddling with the couple. He drapes himself over Jeonghan, aware of his weight on the protruded stomach. 

'I am so happy for you, hyung.' He whispered into Jeonghan's ears. 'You look so beautiful.' 

He didn't mean to go all soft on him, but he did. It was just the emotions that laid dormant in his heart. He did cry in a bathroom stall when Seungcheol announced that he and Jeonghan are leaving to L.A shortly after the wedding. 

Jeonghan cooed, rubbing his cheeks. 'Would anyone believe that you are thirty three years old. Still a baby in my eyes.' 

Jihoon choked out a laugh, eyes getting moist from the onslaught of emotions. 

'And I can't believe that our baby married an idiot.' Seungcheol said, glaring at Soonyoung, who is there standing with a strange expression fixed on his face. 

Jihoon, still in Jeonghan's embrace, craned his neck to take a look at Soonyoung and wiggled his eyebrows in question. Soonyoung smiled shortly, shaking his head, seemingly not affected by the jab from Seungcheol. 

'Let's go inside.' Jeonghan told and everyone moved to the living room, Seungcheol leaving to kitchen to fetch drinks for all of them. 

'So, moving to Daegu, huh?' Jihoon questioned Seungcheol. 'Why did you not tell me? I would have come to see you at airport.' 

'Come on, you live in Seoul. I cannot ask you to take three hour travel to fetch me and my husband from the airport. Uber will do.' Seungcheol said, patting Jeonghan's thigh, sharing a small private smile with him. 'Also, Hannie was very much excited about coming back to our country. You wouldn't like a pregnant and thrilled omega all over you.' 

As far as Jihoon knows, Seungcheol loved his job in L.A. The company he worked for was one of the software leaders in the world and people would kill to have what his alpha hyung had. To see him opting to work for a National telecommunications company comes a little off beat. 

'So, Vice-President? You could have demanded some higher position than that. They would have given you in the blink of an eye.' 

Jeonghan stared at Seungcheol for an answer and the alpha chuckled to clear the mild awkwardness. 'I don't think I am ready to take a position higher than that. You know the baby is on the way and I don't want to take up things more on the plate.' 

Jihoon nodded in understanding but Soonyoung threw the ultimate question. 'So, who is going to take care of the kid if Seungcheol hyung is away. I speak for everyone in the room when I say Jeonghan hyung will freak out the moment Seungcheol hyung steps out of the house.' 

Jihoon knows his husband is saying the truth but he nudges him with his elbow, which elicits a partial giggle from the alpha. 

'Don't forget that Jeonghan hyung took care of me in the college. I was the toughest baby.' 

'You still are.' Soonyoung drawls, insinuating something else and Jeonghan harrumphs, just for the sake of it. 

Soonyoung accompanies Jeonghan to the kitchen when the omega wanted to show him his home made sweets and Jihoon was thankful for the opportunity to have some privacy with Seungcheol. 

Just when he was sure that the other two are away from earshot, Jihoon inched closer, holding Seungcheol's hand. 'Hyung, are you really sure about dropping your job in L.A' 

Seungcheol smiled, showing his cute dimples and gums. It is kind of his signature act that no one can ever replicate. 'Well, yeah. I am more than ever actually.' 

'Why I am asking is, you worked for it. You worked for getting a place there and your growth there was phenomenal. Taking over the head quarters of a multi corp is not something everyone can pull off.' 

Seungcheol nodded, enclosing Jihoon's plam with his, tapping it slightly over. 'I did and I got it. So did Hannie. He was elated when he got chief editor position in KN Publications. You know how much of a big deal is that. But when I asked him to move to L.A, he didn't hesitate to agree.' 

Jihoon was surprised. 'He didn't?' 

The alpha shook his head. 'He knows how much I yearned for the job and he was willing to compromise. That is love, Jihoon. Not the sweet kisses in parks and renting restaurants on special days. Willing to give in and give up is love. That is why I chose to take up the job in Daegu. Hannie missed home and I could see it even if he kept to himself. Being happy is what all about.' 

A chill broke out in Jihoon's spine. 

'This conversation happened with Soonyoung as well. He didn't know who you were and what you were. He just saw you as Jihoon whom he couldn't consummate his marriage with.' Seugcheol placed a reassuring palm over Jihoon's head. 'He was so dejected when I saw him after arriving and I have never seen him like that before.' 

Jihoon could figure out that the alpha is talking about what happened during his rut. 

'Soonyoung was taught to live his life calculatingly. Everything is an equation to him. I bet you were too, but at one point he realized maybe, it's not that what it seems to be.' Seungcheol sighed. 'Anyhow, give him a chance.' 

Jihoon tutted. 'Am I your favorite or is he your favorite?' 

'You child!' The alpha pinched his ear. 'That is not the point.' 

Jihoon flinched and tried to relieve from the hold. 'Okay fine, I'll live with him in peace. _Aish!_ Come on now!' 

* * *

The omega thought a lot about what Seungcheol told him the other day. He is working hard to seek a noteworthy place for him in this industry. Success doesn't come to everyone in showbiz. But it came to Jihoon and he was glad that it didn't come to him because of luck or the reputation his father holds in the history. It is because of his hard work and some strategical thinking. 

Jihoon didn't compose for everyone. He sure is a highly sought out producer but he mostly associates with singers who can give his musical piece, life. In a way, he has to give credit to them for his success. 

So, imagine the surprise on Seungkwan's face when Jihoon winded up the session sharp at 6.30PM, packing his belongings in a swift motion. 

'Hyung, are your parents sick or something?' Seungkwan more or less tumbled out of the chair he was casually sitting on. 'Are you sick? Any emergency-' 

'Kwan, Chill.' Jihoon raised his arm to wave the other off. 'I am just.... _going home.'_

Seungkwan looked visibly derailed at the statement. Jihoon snapped his fingers before the younger's face and much to the omega's headache, Joshua joined the party. 

'Wow, Jihoon~' The alpha had this wondrous look on his face. 'Are you going home? Early? Before 2 in the morning!!! December truly pulls miracle.' 

Irritated by the attention showered on him, Jihoon grumbles under his breath as he makes his way out of the building. Embarrassingly enough the security guards too leveled him with an astonished look. 

Boarding the car, he played some nice music, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he sailed out to his residence. 

The conversation he had with Seungcheol was an eye-opener. In the past, he accusses Soonyoung of being indifferent to him, which actually, was not the case. The alpha was little too much absorbed in the work and so was Jihoon. So, from Soonyoung's perspective Jihoon must be the guy who lives for producing and producing music alone. 

(If he pays Soonyoung some attention, he could produce some babies as well but hey, that's for future.)

He could not expect his husband to change over night because Seungcheol's words might not have given much impact on Soonyoung like it was for him. But there is nothing wrong with taking the first step ahead from his part. 

Jihoon saw shops passing by and an idea on buying some goods popped in his mind but he brushed it away, thinking it is too ahead right now. 

When he drove the car around the parking lot of the complex, he found Soonyoung's car in its spot and a little hope rose in his mind. With a tilt of head he examined closer and found the small rash near the head lights, something similar he spotted in Soonyoung's car every time he parked his own next to it. 

With much thought, he took the elevator and when he opened the door-

'Hey.' 

Soonyoung was there on the couch of the living room, not working and-

'Come on in, why are you standing there?' The alpha beckoned him over, scooting up to give some space for the omega to sit. Usually, Jihoon would make a bee line to his room and will not come out until the next morning- well, afternoon. But today, he is home early and someone is there to give him company. 

Soonyoung spread his arm behind Jihoon's head and the omega crossed his legs, folding his hands over the chest. 

'What were you doing?' Jihoon asks, mildly surprised that it doesn't feel obligatory at all. 

'I was watching this movie, got bored in the middle and changed to another channel and guess what, I found the idol group who was singing the song you produced, and-' 

Jihoon zoned out, eyes focused on the alpha with a smile. Soonyoung is pretty much absorbed in whatever he does, a characteristic Jihoon grew to be fond of since college days. Even now, it is the same. 

The sight of table filled with exquisite dishes and expensive bottle of wine didn't please Jihoon. 

_This-_

'-I wondered how it would be if you sing to a girl group song, which is-' 

-pleases him the most. 

* * *

They both get in to the habit of coming home early and have dinner together. 

Together. 

And they made conversations while sipping on drink. It was about their professions, obviously. (Jihoon feels like they both are losers). But the point is, they sincerely listen to each other, even go as far as educating themselves about other's work. 

Jihoon never dreamed of knowing numbers, but the other day he casually called his father to learn about concepts of share markets and investments. However, his efforts couldn't match Soonyoung's enthusiasm. 

The CEO gets vibrating with excitement whenever Jihoon plays the demo version of his songs. 

This time around, he plays the song which was not composed by him. 

'Who composed it? Why are you having it?' 

Jihoon chuckles at the onslaught of the questions. 'I didn't compose this, but I will be singing. Not for an album, though. It is a drama OST.' 

Soonyoung gaped. 'God, that is so wonderful. About damn time these people get a taste of your sweet vocals. You hit the high notes pretty effortless and doesn't make it seem like you are straining while doing so. Good sustaining there.' 

Jihoon gave him a look. 'You sure do sound like you know a lot about music.' 

Soonyoung shrugged. 'It is pretty basic stuff. Any attentive listener could make out this. Besides, I, as a husband of Nation's producer should know a thing or two.' 

The omega smiled. 'Thank you, Soonyoung. I appreciate it.'   
He really appreciates it. Learning basic math stuff is much different from showing interest in music. Not everyone can do that. One should feel the belt of tunes in his soul to love it.

Soonyoung waved him off. 'Don't be so formal to me anymore. It still makes me feel like we are talking business or something.' 

Jihoon pours him another glass of wine, knowing it is weekend and they both won't be needing to wake up early in the morning. In this case, Soonyoung. 

'You think so?' 

The alpha hummed, sipping on the beverage. 'Yeah. Like we are almost same age and even if I am considerably elder to you, I don't give two fucks about etiquette.' 

'Okay then, no "thank you" in this house. But what if I want to genuinely thank you for something you did?' 

Jihoon is not kidding. Soonyoung is being real nice to him these days. Getting him a cup of coffee ready on the table just as he gets home, driving him up to the studio when he is too tired to travel on his own and sending texts in the middle of the day, reminding him to eat.....

Soonyoung pretended to think of something and a smooth smile took over his features. 

'How about you kiss me on my cheeks whenever I do something good to you......?' The alpha trailed off, his confidence wavering as Jihoon continued to be silent. '.......Don't worry, Jihoon! I am just kidding......'

The alpha shyly glanced at his husband, with an eyebrow quirked up- a smile that is too sweet cradling his lips.

'.......unless?' 

Jihoon's heart is madly fluttering in his heart. He knows he is smelling like a whole spring garden but he had given up on controlling it, accepting the warmth when he felt the musk and smoke enveloping him as a whole. 

Completely taken over by the fondness, Jihoon leans in to place a brief kiss on Soonyoung's cheeks. It almost felt like kissing his soft soft pillow.

The alpha was caught off-guard, touching the skin at the spot he got kissed. Jihoon seconds in later found Soonyoung's scent clouding the room like a damn leaked gas. Isn't he old enough to un-link his emotions and pheromones release.   
Well he isn't the one to talk. His conscience mocks all the same.

'Soonyoung, please calm down.' Jihoon pleaded with little seriousness, finding it difficult to calm the thirsting omega in him. The alpha, of course immediately relented to the request but for the better part of the evening, the slope-y smile was etched on Soonyoung's face- uncontrolled unlike the flow of his scent.

* * *

Two days later, Jihoon was shaken awake by Soonyoung. 

Everything is bleary and out of focus to him, because, let's face it- Jihoon is practically a vegetable minutes after waking up, but what Soonyoung more or less screamed at his face made him sit up straight. 

'Jeonghan hyung is having his baby now. Seungcheol hyung is alone.' 

The omega jumped out of the bed in record speed, not even willing to change to some pants or tee. Still in his silk striped pajamas, he grabs his coat and runs to the elevator, Soonyoung coming after him who is some what decently dressed. 

Soonyoung drives and Jihoon makes calls to both his label and his husband's office, informing them that they won't be appearing for the day. His assistant sounded relieved when he relayed the news and he wonders how much he must have stressed the woman to make her feel like this. He shrugs quietly.

It is a four hour drive to Daegu and Jihoon offers driving half way, but the alpha rejects it, instead asking Jihoon to sleep some more. Jihoon secretly glances at Soonyoung who is fighting off his own tiredness, pushing himself to responsibly drive both of them to the hospital.   
'Seriously Jihoon, sleep. I can handle it.'

Jihoon swoons in a little. 'Will you?'

Soonyoung nods, scrubbing his face. 'Trust me.'

Those words carried more weight than it should. He leaned his head against the head rest, promptly closing his eyes. Beckoning sleep was an easy affair. He could feel his mind slipping to that state of nothingness. In the middle of that he feels a hand grazing his cheek but at his slightest move in reply to it, the touch completely disappears. 

By sunrise they make it to the hospital and Seungcheol is there with Jeonghan who is cradling-

'Thanks for making it before my baby joined the pre-school.' Jeonghan welcomes them with sass, albeit being worn out by labor. None take offense though, as the younger couple is more focused on the newest addition to Choi-Yoon household. 

'Oh my god, Hyung, she is so tiny~' Jihoon cooed, staying far away from the baby because A) he is not very clean B) omegas get very territorial after child birth and he doesn't want send Jeonghan to an emotional wreck or more like be in the receiving end of his wrath. Jeonghan is not to be taken lightly.

Soonyoung, unaware of these issues, goes on to make grabby hands at the baby but Jihoon pulls him back, giving him a mute shake of head. 

'Guys, it is okay.' Jeonghan says as he leans on Seungcheol who is seated next to him on the hospital bed. 'I won't go feral on you. I am not like that, come on now.' 

Jihoon stared at his hands. 'At least, let me and Soonyoung go wash our hands. We just came running from our home.' 

Seungcheol sighed and the couple took that as their cue to hurry to the nearest washroom, cleaning themselves in record speed before hurrying back to Jeonghan's ward. 

His Jeonghan hyung, for some reason is eager about him and Soonyoung taking the baby in their arms, and when Jihoon held the baby so delicately to his chest- worried if he'd mess up with it because the baby is way too weightless and tiny. Jeonghan kept his palm underneath until Jihoon was stable and confident holding the child and-

'Thanks for coming, you guys.' Seungcheol says, holding his mate closer to him. 'It means a lot to us.' 

Soonyoung nods in Seungcheol's direction with a small smile while Jihoon was busy cooing at the little bundle of joy. The baby girl is scooting much closer towards Jihoon's chest, seeking for warmth, all the while keeping her eyes closed and fists closed and holding it close to her face. 

'Jihoon, look up.' 

The omega did so in Soonyoung's direction only to be met with a flash of cell phone camera. Surprised, he saw the alpha showing the picture to the couple on the bed and Jihoon just- stood there with-

'You look good with a baby.' Jeonghan said and Seungcheol nodded to support. 'Not a common comment but hey! Baby suits you.' 

'Why are you talking about your daughter like an accessory?' Jihoon inquired with mild amusement, as he rocked the baby gently for no reason. 

Soonyoung chuckled at the remark and Jeonghan shrugged. 'Probably the drugs are wearing off or maybe I'm feeling a little funny, but I mean it. You should come sometime to hang out with Soonjung.' 

'Who is Soonjung?' 

'Uh, our baby?' Seungcheol stated the obvious. 'We _named_ her Soonjung.' 

Soonyoung "Oh!"-ed in realization and Jihoon muttered a "beautiful Soonjung-ah" while looking at the baby. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon are returning back to Seoul, half way crossing the Daegu city at the moment. It probably will take them two more hours to reach their house.

'Pretty crazy, right?' Jihoon asked and Soonyoung nodded, still high from the sight of his seniors with a baby in their hands.

It only feels like yesterday that Seungcheol shyly agreed to go out with Jeonghan. 

'She is so small, Jihoonie...very very small...but too big to be in someone's stomach.' The alpha said with much fascination and Jihoon was rocked by the imagination of his own stomach swelled with a life inside. 

What? 

What- What it would be like to have a baby in him? Will it be too hard? Are the morning sickness symptoms dreadful as they are portrayed to be?

'You have gone too silent.' Soonyoung casually remarks. 

'Yeah- well, I-' Jihoon fumbled for words. 'It is just sinking in me how Jeonghan hyung put up with effects of pregnancy. Must have been difficult dealing with it all by himself. He must have been equally happy and anxious inside when he found out he was pregnant.' 

'Oh, then how would you feel if you find out that _you're_ pregnant?' 

Jihoon was caught off-guard by the question from his husband but he came up with a quirky answer, nonetheless. 

'Look at myself in the mirror and say, "Congratulations, Hoon. You are about to produce a baby" ' 

Soonyoung snickered. 'Truly a self producing artist, huh?' 

'I am not an artist, just a producer. Even so, I am not a hermaphrodite.' 

  
Jihoon kind of made it clear that Soonyoung is mandatory in that baby making process and they both chuckled at the statement, taking it in a light manner.   
Jihoon in that moment, leaned forward to kiss Soonyoung on cheeks. 'This is for taking me to the hospital with you. God and his mother knows that I would have missed this opportunity if not for you. Did you notice how it made Seungcheol and Jeonghan hyung happy?' 

Soonyoung grinned. 'Yeah...I was happy too.' 

* * *

The "Kiss me instead of saying Thank you" habit got a little too out of hand, to be honest. 

Soonyoung, well- he used to be little bashful whenever Jihoon leans up to press kiss on the squishy cheeks, sometimes on the edge of his jaw- but these days the alpha has been too shameless in seeking out the little contact, going as far as doing favors in surplus amount. 

It is bordering ridiculity and at the same time it launches a bounty of warmth in Jihoon's chest. 

Just as he entered home after finishing his recording session, the alpha was there at the door step, hair ruffled but a fond smile etched on his face.

'Here, give me your coat.' Soonyoung proceeds to unbutton and more or less tug it out of his arm and leans down to Jihoon's height to receive a kiss on his cheeks. 

Jihoon keeps the deal simple and kisses Soonyoung on the apple of his cheeks and the alpha went on to happily hang the coat in the rack, like Jihoon couldn't do it all by himself. 

'You know I could have done that by myself, right?' 

The alpha conveniently ignored the question, instead going on to inquire him about the recording session. He had sung the song which he showed his husband the other day. 

After a warm shower and a coffee on the table (Soonyoung insisted that Jihoon thank him for that as well, and Jihoon well, gave him the third kiss of the day) the omega leaned on the couch with a relaxed sigh, letting his head go lax at the head rest. 

'I sealed a big time deal, today.' Soonyoung says it like it is something normal. 'Our company is going to the roof, shattering records created by similar other companies over a decade.' 

Jihoon beams at that and smacks Soonyoung's thigh with enthusiasm. 'That really calls for celebration, Soonyoung! Why are you talking like it is no big deal?' 

Soonyoung smiles sheepishly. 'I have never had the opportunity to share it with someone, even my father. I would just send a circular to everyone in my office and workers will go on a team dinner at a restaurant and have little fun.' 

'They are awful not to include you.'   
Imagine how it is to be ignored by your own circle of people. Won't they at least acknowledge the man who has reaped them profits and benefits.

'Who would want a brooding boss around them when all they want is to have a fun evening.' Soonyoung bitterly said. 'Besides I was not a fan of events myself. I just need someone to share with it and celebrate privately.' 

Jihoon's mind suddenly filled with ideas. 

'Then we both should celebrate.' 

Soonyoung looked at him with question in his eyes. 'How are we going to? We can't have drinks tonight. I have a meeting to attend tomorrow.' 

Jihoon wordlessly took the alpha's wrist in his hold and dragged him out of the couch. 'We don't have to drink to celebrate. Now go get dressed. Wear something casual. No need to think too deep, it is just going to be us.' 

He then hurried to his own room and for a second contemplated what he is about to do. It is nothing out of extraordinary and he doubts if taking Soonyoung out is all worth. The alpha might be disappointed and feel let down by the gesture. But this is his known way of expressing his feelings and he is going to show the alpha that. 

Hearing the tell tale signs of Soonyoung picking up his car keys and wearing shoes, he rushes to get dressed and heads out, donning a simple blue sweater and jeans. 

'Where are we going?' 

Jihoon takes the car keys from the alpha's hold. 'I'll tell you.' He said with a sweet smile. 

The drive was short and the omega could make it to the place with his eyes closed from the number of times he had been to this particular building. Soonyoung was a fidgety mess during the drive, kind of hypothesizing along the way but when Jihoon shook his head negatively for every wrong guess, the alpha simply slumped and resigned to his fate. It was as dramatic as it sounded. 

'Welcome to my second home~' Jihoon sing-songed as he drove into the parking lot of the building. 

'Your entertainment label?' Soonyoung asked with interest. 'Are you going to audition me or what?' 

'We are not opening up auditions until next April. So Sir, you would have to wait.' 

Soonyoung hummed with amusement. 'I can get a recommendation letter from my husband. He is a big shot producer.'

Jihoon rolled his eyes but responded to the smooth talk with a small smile. 'Well, nepotism is something we do not entertain here. Just come out now.' 

They both entered the building with the guard throwing them a look of interest and subdued smile. Jihoon did not try to mind him but he hopes that the guard does not start fire about it. 

He is still nervous about doing this with Soonyoung, but hey- he is going to do it regarless of the fact that it will thrill Soonyoung or not. He is not someone who acts on whim, and even so, getting embarrassed is nothing new to him. 

Reaching the top most floor, Jihoon opens the ten feet wide door of the showcase hall. 

He punches the lights on for the front section alone and Soonyoung is too silent. Turning back, he found the alpha's eyes fixed on him, more or less _trained_ on him, like he created stars and brightened the world. His imagination these days are wild. 

'Come on in.' 

Jihoon hurries off to the front and disappears into the control room. He picks a mobile speaker, a mic and a keyboard- quite difficult to carry all at once, but his enthusiastic self is enhancing his will to carry it out without a mishap. 

He sets the instruments on, including all the wire stuff and he flickers on the spot light in the center of the stage. 

Soonyoung gets on to the stage with a nervous smile. 'I am guessing something and I hope you are not doing that.' 

Jihoon catches his drift. 'You enjoy singing, don't you?' 

The alpha nodded.

'Then I thought we can celebrate it this way. An elite version of karoke, if you will. No drinks however. Only a Lee Jihoon as your pianist.' Jihoon said, running his lone finger across the chords for the sake of it. The sound it made elicited a resisted chortle from Soonyoung. 

'How about _Pinwheel?'_ Soonyoung asked, as he switched on the mic. 

'You have no choice but to sing that song, Mr.Kwon.' Jihoon jabbed and Soonyoung threw him an unheated glare. 

The amusing smile on Jihoon's face, however, was wiped off when he heard Soonyoung sing the song. He picked up the notes of the song a little late, caught off-guard by the vocal performance. 

It is unlike what he heard the one time Soonyoung sang. Even without the adlibs at the back, the alpha carried out the chorus so well. 

At this point, his hands are auto-mode on the keys, eyes trained on the way Soonyoung completely got absorbed in the performance. Seungkwan sang it so well, but that was not what Jihoon was enticed by.

The melancholy, the beauty of longing and love and-

The song ended before he could belt up another set of lyrics solely inspired by the form of Soonyoung before him. 

Soonyoung hits the last syllable and looks at Jihoon with much fondness. This time it is no mistaking. The omega is not that stupid and oblivious. The only thing is, he does not know how to react to it. 

'You are leaking floral scent in the air.' Soonyoung remarked. 'Which means, I did a good job, right?' 

'There are parts you could have improved.' Jihoon says to garner a displeased reaction. Reason? He just likes to see it. Soonyoung on the other hand goes all pouty, not very serious though and the omega could tell that his husband can see through his meaningless criticism. 

'I am confident that if you teach me I can out perform your leading vocalists.' Soonyoung playfully says, turning off the mic. Jihoon could see the indignant look Seungkwan would pose if he had heard what his husband told and he simply shrugs, winding up the plug from the keyboard. 

Soonyoung this time, helps him with bringing the instruments back to the control room. And when everything is kept in order, Soonyoung gently taps Jihoon's shoulder. 

The omega hums and belatedly turns around, not expecting the goner look Soonyoung was sporting. 

'I want to express my gratitude.' 

Jihoon smiled. 'I am not expecting kisses on cheekies like someone. And no need to thank me.' 

Soonyoung let out a breathy laugh.

'Okay, I am tired of beating around the bushes. Lee Jihoon, I want to kiss you, on the lips. Do you consent?' 

Wow....

'Acting straight forward, huh, Kwon Soonyoung?' 

The alpha inched closer, cupping Jihoon's cheeks. Surprisingly, Jihoon is much relaxed. He is not feeling the rush of adrenaline or heart beating painfully fast like it is about to burst. This is pleasant in so many ways. 

'Yeah...' Soonyoung said, tracing his thumb on the skin under Jihoon's eyes. 'It is okay if you don't agree, I mean it is fine. I am not going to compel you or anything. Just-' 

'Shut up and kiss me, Soonyoung.' Jihoon said, pulling Soonyoung closer.

And kiss, Soonyoung did. 

It was mellow and caring. Not veiled by the influence of hormones, the touch seemed thousand times better to Jihoon, now. Soonyoung is thorough and caring, resting his hands on the junt of the omega's shoulder before descening down to hold him by his waist. 

One thing, however, remained the same.

Soonyoung is a messy kisser. 

There is this urgency, not from lust-uhm, well maybe there is- to discover and map all of Jihoon's before some stipulated time, or something. 

The tongue swiped over Jihoon's seam of lips and the omega involuntarily moaned, parting the petals to let Soonyoung enter. Due to his short stature, Jihoon had to crane his neck and stand on his tip toes. Probably sensing the difficulty, Soonyoung lifts him like a paper weight he is, fully grasping the thighs as he carries him to the smooth surface of the table he spots at the corner. 

Jihoon throws his arms around Soonyoung's neck, all comfortable now and almost loses himself in the sensation of tongue prodding and exploring the cavern of his mouth. He encloses his legs losely around Soonyoung's waist and he emits a small moan that is muffled by the lips on his. 

The omega feels arousal that is coiling in his stomach all to well at the treatment he receives and he pulls back gently in the guise of getting some air for his oxygen starved lungs. Soonyoung comes chasing after the lips with eyes closed and Jihoon fondly chuckles before pecking to appease the alpha. 

'You thanked me a little too well, Soonyoung.' Jihoon says, playing with the hair right above Soonyoung's nape.

The haze clouding the CEO's vision clears at the remark and he lets out a smile, leaning forward to press his forehead with Jihoon's. 

'You deserved it, Hoon.' 

* * *

'We actually missed your birthday? Why didn't you tell me?' 

Jihoon grunts and encloses himself to a fetal position, trying to take a nap on the couch. Soonyoung tries to nag his husband more but all he gets is a socked foot coming to his face. 

'Jihoonie~' 

'Ugh!' Jihoon whined and sat up straight with hair disheveled. He used to be so self-conscious around the man, but now he doesn't care if he greets the other in the morning with hair like a perfect replica of bird's nest. 

Soonyoung tossed away the newspaper he was holding and tugged the leg that was coming to his face, which made Jihoon slide and fall back on the couch again, eliciting a giggle from him. 

'Yah, if you want to play go out and do it on your own.' Jihoon rumbled indignantly, eyes laden with sleep. The winter cold is making him want to curl somewhere warm and never get out from that place. 

'I have no one to play with...' Soonyoung whispers slowly, crawling over his husband. 'You are looking so comfy that I want to tease and make you angry.' 

Jihoon sneaked one eye open. 'One more move and you will receive a taste of my foot to your face.' 

Soonyoung smirks devilishly. 'Why is the kitty throwing a hissy fit today?' 

The omega flinched, shocked and angered at the remark, sat up straight and straightened his leg out to meet Soonyoung's face. He actually did, with the way his toe grazed the alpha's jaw, but he didn't expect the other to yank off his socks and tickle the center of his foot. 

'Wha- _HAHAH!'_

Jihoon rolled and fell out of the couch, landing on the carpet of their living room with a thud. It should have pained him good on the shoulder but Soonyoung was keeping him engaged with giving his soles an unpleasant massage, bending his legs in half to draw scribble patterns from the crevice of fingers to the tip of his heels. 

'Soonyoung- _please!'_

The omega is almost crying now and at the sight of tears leaking and labored breath, Soonyoung let's go of his grip on Jihoon's ankles. 

It is little humiliating and out of character to react this much to a tickle fight, but come on- no one is too old for that. He is lying down in the gap between the couch and the tea table- awkward and uncomfortable but he couldn't care as energy has been milked out from his body.

Regaining his breath, he looks up at Soonyoung who is eyeing him with much interest- the look not strange to him at all. 

Lately, he has been posing that expression whenever he wants to have a lip-lock. It is like when he is brewing coffee in the kitchen and he would find Soonyoung giving him that stare all the way across the living room. Some times when they are driving to a place, he would notice his husband giving him the heated glance and Jihoon casually comes forward to land a peck to dissolve the tension- you know for the sake of being safe on the road. 

Jihoon almost relents to every silent request put forward by Soonyoung.

But this time, Soonyoung doesn't seem to what the omega expected. 

'Can I scent you?' 

Jihoon couldn't believe how Soonyoung put forward something bold with a small voice like he is shy or something. On the other hand, he _does_ think that the alpha is feeling bashful given how his cheeks flush full to the swell. The contrasting demeanor is very interesting.

'Can I?' Soonyoung, eyes full of glaze and hope, asks and Jihoon gives him a curt nod. When the alpha still, in doubt of the consent, Jihoon raises his hand to curl around the other's nape to bring him down, baring his own neck for the other as a sign of permission. A coil of heat bounces in his abdomen at his own action.

Jihoon feels so much powerful doing that, especially when he hears how Soonyoung's breath gets staggered. His toes automatically curls when he feels the alpha's breath near the curve of his neck, where the scent gland is present and the location where the mate mark goes. 

Soonyoung pulls him over to his lap like a rag doll, albeit with much gentleness that it baffles Jihoon. Heat radiates from all the spots they maintain skin contact and Jihoon couldn't look up to meet the tiger like gaze of his husband, contradicting to his own action few seconds ago.

This is much intimate than their long make out sessions. Smelling each other on one another symbolizes union on so many levels and-

'Jihoon..' Soonyoung calls out to him and a hand comes behind the small of his back to seat him properly on the former's thick thighs. The omega prays to himself that at no cost he should roll his hips, because if he did, things might go out of hand. It is not that he is _not_ ready for it, but he would rather take it at a pace which will suit both of them. 

The mouth comes hot and reverent on his neck and Jihoon straightens his spine at the sensation, supporting his hand on his husband's shoulder. The scent of thick musk and smoke envelops him like a blanket. Soonyoung gets a little frantic with his act, rubbing his nose incessantly over the omega's sensitive skin, impressing his mark of phermones on it as much as possible. 

The rubbing turns to small kisses along the column of his throat, and Jihoon buries his fingers in Soonyoung's scalp, not with force but tight enough to have a control over. The coil of arousal is full fledged in his abdomen and he tries not to end up coming in his boxers like a prepubescent. 

'Soon-Soonyoung?' He calls out for a break, because, the treatment he receives is turning him a little breathless and much to his relief, Soonyoung pulls away. That however, short lives when the alpha lunges for a kiss that renders him incoherent and completely filled with _Soonyoung._

It is all business of lips and tongues, and Jihoon could actually hear his own moans that his alpha is effortlessly picking out from his throat. 

He lets out a little panicky-whine when Soonyoung gets on his legs and lifts him up, securing him around his hip. Jihoon locks his legs behind Soonyoung like a koala, having his husband's tongue in his mouth like it is no big issue. The alpha drops him on the couch and climbs over him, nudging his face down to the other side of the neck, and Jihoon gives him all the space he requires by craning his head. 

'You smell so good, Jihoonie.' Soonyoung marvels, leaving chaste but endearing kisses on the side of Jihoon's face. 'There is no flower in this world which is as fragrant as you.' 

Jihoon smiled but it dissolved quickly to a breathless whimper when Soonyoung began to nibble the skin of his throat. There is some sucking, which he responds to by hiking his hips involuntarily. Naturally, the alpha's hands descends down the curve of his face and a thumb parts Jihoon's lips which receives kittenish licks.   
Jihoon feels like he is floating away from his body, only grounded by the touch he is receiving from Soonyoung.

'God, Jihoon.' Soonyoung appropriates his emotion with two words, staring at him hungrily, eyes stagnant with lust. 'I am about to lose my control here. Don't tease me if you don't want to face consequences.' 

Jihoon feels what he means by the poking of Soonyoung's arousal on his thighs and he hitches his leg up to harass what is left over of Soonyoung's depleting patience. 

Soonyoung rolls his hips down tentatively and Jihoon smiles, leaving a small kiss in the corner of his husband's lips. 

His alpha's eyes are clouded, skin ruddy and lips parted swollen with hot breath. But there is an immobile fondness and innocence hidden under that veil, that is his core. Soonyoung is calculative and straight forward, which has been his way of life. A side of his which Jihoon got attracted to some thirteen summers ago and is falling for the same, all over again. 

'Come here.' Jihoon beckons him over and Soonyoung slumps against his chest with a happy sigh. 

It is a complete 180 degree to his previous behavior, getting all cuddly- the boner that is still poking Jihoon's thigh is the only evidence of what happened two minutes ago. 

Although the moment he sees his reflection in bathroom mirror, he takes back his statement, because his neck is now littered with marks of various shades of pink and shapes. But when he scratches his nail over it, the pleasant thrum of twinge awakens thousand and one feelings, all pertained to one Kwon Soonyoung. 

* * *

On contrary to what he did, Soonyoung hesitates to look him in the eyes these days and when he does, he blushes like a school teen about to confess her unending crush on someone. Jihoon was mildly taken aback by the behavior, nonetheless he enjoyed the show of bashfulness, often pinching his cheek which sent Soonyoung to a mad mess. 

'Hi, I'm Lee Seokmin. Your husband's best friend.' A man with a mega watt smile and thickest eye brows says, extending his hand out, after appearing before their door step. Unannounced. 'But I am your biggest fan. I have few requests to make.' 

'Don't do that, Seokmin.' Soonyoung shuffles past his friend to give a greeting-kiss to Jihoon which sends the guest to a wild frenzy. 

'I thought you both were still not in very.... _amicable_ terms?'

Jihoon snorted and Soonyoung sheepishly scratched the back of his head. 

Jihoon doesn't know much or what Soonyoung thinks of him. Guessing from the casual remarks, this tall man before him has been the receiving end of Soonyoung's talk about him. Which is quite flattering in an un-explainable way. 

'Oh, really?' The omega inquired, releasing the bait and Seokmin catches it like a greedy fish. 

'I have never seen Soonyoung frustrated about something- _wait_ , anything in his life. He always talks about you like you are the viral math puzzle that nobody can solve.' Seokmin grins mid-speech. 'And that is when I though, you both are match made in heaven.' 

'I shouldn't have brought you home.' Soonyoung exasperates, his fingers massaging his temple. 'Please keep the things we discussed to yourself, Seokmin.' 

Jihoon giggled and waved it off, dragging Seokmin over to the living room. 'It is okay. He is bound to tell me his inner thoughts some day or other. For now, just enlighten me what you want to drink?'   
  


The omega couldn't help but feel the intense attachment towards Seokmin right after meeting him. The way he grins uninhibitedly, having no mind to mouth filter kind of proves his honest self. This man cannot hide things for good.

'Water is fine.' Seokmin smiled affectionately. 'But before that, I want to ask something that has been bothering me for a while.' 

Jihoon quirked his eyebrow. 'And what would that be?' 

'Seriously, how come you were able to fall in love with an epitome of blandness.' 

It triggered an involuntary bubble of laughter from Jihoon, while Soonyoung raised an indignant 'Yah!' from the farthest corner of the living room. His husband seems none too pleased by his friend debasing him in terms of familial department. Jihoon shook his head, crossing his legs on the couch. 'I didn't fall in love with him, that is a bit of a stretch. A crush if you will.' 

Seokmin nodded in understanding and their conversation escalated to many different levels, but what Jihoon missed was a saddened alpha, feeling bitter at the revelation. 

The next day morning, the couple was cozy and sitting quietly before the television which nobody is paying attention to at the moment. Soonyoung is going through the news paper like he is going to attend a quiz on it and Jihoon- well, he is scrolling through his insta feed but his mind is somewhere else. Ever since Seokmin left home after having a good meal and a drink, Soonyoung has been a little _off_ \- not meeting his eyes and curtly replying to his queries which comes jabbing at his happiness. 

Just when he thought they both are in good terms- well _too_ good actually, considering the way they made up reasons to kiss and scenting out of sheer interest- they are now back to square one, from where they started. 

It is little disheartening. 

'Soonyoung-' 

Before he could continue on, Soonyoung is off from his seat, marching to his own room with shoulders stiff and eyes narrowed like he is out from waging a war. Anyone with a decent pair of eyes could figure out that Soonyoung is mad, but for the love of god Jihoon doesn't know what caused it. 

That afternoon, he decided to act like a bigger person and appeal to Soonyoung with a home made lunch, because according to him hunger can defeat the rage in heart. His plan is to defeat his husband with appetizing food and ask what was nagging his mind. A good fool proof strategy, in his opinion. 

So, taking a mid day off (much to Seungkwan's surprise) he made rice cakes, ramyeon and some side dishes that can be done easily within minutes. Even though he knows his way around in the kitchen, his skills are sub-par which means his knowledge of recipes is limited. Despite that, he tried to make decent looking dishes, and much to his delight, they taste better as well. 

He passes the idea of packing them in an actual lunch carrier, and opts to settle them in the small school lunch box and tie it with an animated napkin. It looked adorable on the whole. 

Dressing himself in casual wears, a beige sweater and skinny jeans (It was not worn to catch his husband's attention, he tells himself.) he picks up the bag and skips out of the elevator, indifferent to what people would think of him. It is just few security guards on the way and he completely ignores the fact that his happy flowery scent could be intoxicating to some others. 

He would dodge them away with his fist to their mouths, but hey, that thought is to ponder upon some other day. 

Kicking his engine start, he merrily passes the heavy traffic without slamming the horn buttons and quite proudly steps into the Kwon Corp building. The receptionist as usual busies him with few questions for the sake of formality, as everyone and their mothers in South Korea knows what he is to Kwon Soonyoung. 

It is nice to see some of them recognize him as a music producer and few other, namely Lee Seokmin, see him as his best friend's whole husband. It is quite flattering either way. It is when he is lead to a broad hall way leading to the door of a cabin that nervousness rises to his throat. 

He knows he should have informed Soonyoung before visiting him in his work environment. But that is the point. Jihoon is aiming for a pleasant surprise. He wanted to convey how much he values Soonyoung with his gestures. He is always known to be a romantic when it comes to implying his affection with actions. Jihoon is not a bold man, and finds it cringey to recite a confession. But writing songs and cooking meals comes easy to him. 

So when he does either one of those, consider yourself to be in the "I like you" list of Lee Jihoon. 

Knocking the door huge mahagony door written with his husband's name, he enters into what appears to be a massive study with a wooden office desk. Soonyoung is seated in the middle, earnestly looking through some papers. He thought the alpha would notice him, but he is too absorbed in his work, which kind of made Jihoon feel a little disappointed. 

Jihoon harrumphs, shyly glancing at his husband who is utterly taken aback by his presence. He looks alarmed, in fact. 

'Jihoon, hey, are you okay?' Soonyoung is off his seat immediately, and the omega raises his hand over in a placating manner. 

'No, No, I'm fine, really.' Jihoon says, waving the packed lunch box in front of his eyes. 'Brought you lunch.' 

A small smile appears on Soonyoung's face, but it gets wiped off sooner much to Jihoon's dislike. The alpha gently takes the box from his hand and placed it on the side table. Jihoon honestly doesn't know what to make of it. Regret is already resurfacing in his chest and he tries not to be so negative about it. Soonyoung is not a bad person.

'Wow, that's nice, Jihoon.' He says, making Jihoon sit before him in the couch adjacent to the table. 'I seriously cannot believe that you......ditched work and brought this for me. Did you cook all of it?' 

'Of course, I did.' The omega tries not to sound happy but his scent may betray his intentions. 'It may not be to Jun's level, but I tried it and it really did taste good.' 

Soonyoung nodded and Jihoon could for some reason sense that the alpha is not all that happy. Is he over doing and making Soonyoung feel overwhelmed? He knows he kind of did a similar mistake in the past by being too brash and extra with his way of showing affection but now that he looks into the details, the paradigm is familiar. 

Jihoon hisses mentally as the realization settles in. 

'Do you not like it?' He asks in a meek voice. 

Soonyoung shakes his head, a little panicked and eyes enlarged. A wave of relief washes over Jihoon.

The alpha looks up at him, biting his lip. 'It is just that you are doing this for me. But.... why?'   
  


_Why?_

Jihoon could not answer to that question. It is not that he is unaware of the answer. He has always known it from the time he had caught a glimpse of his husband under a tree looking up at the sky with deep thoughts, back during his college days. Soonyoung is naturally perfect and like million other people, Jihoon wanted to have that perfection in his life, in the form of a human who possesses it.   
  


Soonyoung by no means is someone to grab accession to. His heart just wants...Soonyoung. Love no longer explains what he feels for his husband. It's just that, being with Soonyoung makes everything feel brighter tenfold.

The omega was fumbling for a reply that won't entirely give away his intentions. But Soonyoung caught him in the middle. 

'Did you-Did you make lunch and sing songs for everyone whom you had crush on, before?' 

He very well can understand that Soonyoung is genuinely curious. Judging from his expression, it is definitely so. But the question rubs him in a wrong way, anger flaring in his chest at the thought of someone finding his kindness and his gesture of affection, insignificant. And it heavily implies how Jihoon would go about doing anything to please the person he likes, which is the type Soonyoung entirely detests and caused him to reject Jihoon in the first place. 

'I probably did.' He lies. 'There is nothing wrong in making people I like feel good.' 

Jihoon tries to remain cool, but despite himself his face constricts, giving away his hurt emotions and Soonyoung from the looks of it, definitely got the message. 

'Wait, I didn't- I didn't mean it like that-' 

The scent of musk and smoke clouds the air and Jihoon breathes through his mouth. 

'Stop washing the air with your pheromones.' He curtly said. 'And, what did you mean, then?' 

'No, like I was genuinely curious because I wanted to know-' 

The door to the study suddenly opened and there stood, Soonyoung's assistant Lee Chan, wearing a glass, face perplexed and cautious holding a file in his hand. He recognizes Jihoon immediately and sends him a half bow which Jihoon acknowledges with a partial bow of his torso and a kind smile. 

'Chan, cancel my appointments for the afternoon.' Soonyoung calls over and before the said assistant could take leave, Jihoon waves his hand. He doesn't feel like talking to Soonyoung at the moment. His self calls for the solitary confinement of his studio.

'Lee Chan-ssi, if it is because of me Soonyoung is cancelling the appointments then it won't be necessary.' He gives his struggling husband a meaningful look. 'We will talk about this whenever you get free.' 

Jihoon says with an octave lower. He grabs on to the lunch box and hands it to Chan. The younger boy is looking clueless.

'I made this for you. As a token of gratitude and appreciation for filling my husband's place in wedding preparation.' Jihoon said, casting a glance over his shoulder at his husband, who for the lack of better word looks absolutely devastated. 'I'll take my leave now.' 

Jihoon could not remember how he traveled home and what he thought in that span of time. But when he reached his studio, he felt like he may have over-reacted a bit but for once, he wanted Soonyoung to work for him, to please him, because he is done pleasing his husband. 

* * *

Jihoon told he would talk to Soonyoung later at home, but honestly he is not ready for it. It is just that he doesn't know what to expect or request from him. A part of him tells that he could have let Soonyoung explain himself there right at the spot but he was simply mad at his husband for raising that question in the first place. 

The whole of past issues and today's event added up to what came as fire of anger that didn't subside with reasoning. 

He, at the moment, is simply clicking and editing songs which he doesn't seem to be using in nearest time. But working always gets his mind off things and naturally helps him stalling. 

Joshua enters the recording studio without knocking and Jihoon throws him a casual smile, pairing another head phones to the audio system. 

'Do you want to hear what I have been working on?' Jihoon asks, leveling a normal care-free expression despite the tightness of his chest. 'This piece is done with no focus on a concept, but hey, this could be your next come back song.' 

Joshua gets that but places simply on the table, face a little shrunk with lack of confidence. Jihoon throws him a scrutinizing look but never bothers asking what is wrong. 

'Is everything okay at home?' 

To say that the omega was taken aback by the question was an understatement. 

'Well, as fine as it could be.' Jihoon tries to be honest with him. 'I just understood that things cannot change over night.' 

'What's wrong?' Joshua caught Jihoon's hand just like the previous time and massaged till the tip of his fingers. 'Is he making you feel sad?' 

Jihoon shook his head. 'Nope, he doesn't. I just don't know what to feel at the moment. We are working with our differences. I don't want him to be you know- love me like no other in the world. Just a little bit of affection, as should any married guy feel. He does make me happy but we always end up with a wrong note.'   
  


Soonyoung does show him plenty of affection, but Jihoon doesn't want the alpha to be forced into what he doesn't like. 

'You cannot settle for less, Jihoon.' Joshua sounds convincing, a little earnest. 'This is your right. If you are unhappy with Soonyoung, you can always get out of it.' 

Jihoon chuckled. 'It is not that easy, hyung.' 

'Why?' 

'Because I like him, just as much as I hate him for making me feel like this.' He exasperates. 'I never thought of rekindling what I felt for him a decade ago, but with Soonyoung around, it just happened. I can see him making efforts for me, but still I feel like it is not all same.' 

Joshua maintained silence as Jihoon continued to speak. 

'Today afternoon I visited his office, bringing lunch for him. He asked if I did to all of my crushes. He probably must have asked with no bite behind it, but I certainly felt so when that was the main reason he rejected me back at college. Sure, I was little attacking with my affections by posting notes and sending songs, but I simply don't understand what is so off-putting by that. Heck, if someone does that to me, I would marry them in an instant!' 

Jihoon is quite surprised by the outburst and heaved a sigh, trying to relax himself. 

'Sorry, hyung.' He said. 'I don't know, I should not bore you with my stories-' 

'It is fine, Jihoon.' Joshua assured with a kind smile. 'I asked it anyways. I am not great at relationships but from what I see, you need to talk to him. Tell him how you feel. Not with your songs, but with your words.' 

Jihoon nodded. 'I should, but I don't know how and where to start.' 

'Simple. Tell him you like him first.' The elder looked at him with eyes full of mischief. 'Start from telling how you felt about him during college days, but don't go declaring your love all the time around. Let him work for you too.' 

'I doubt he'd work for me.' Jihoon says with a mild chuckle. 'Sure we have a spark, but that is not all about it, right?' 

Joshua shrugged. 'Then tell him good bye and go out with me. I'll treat you like a prince.' 

Jihoon snickered at that, clapping his hands. 'I know you will. You are good at humor these days, Seungkwan is going to feel threatened.' 

The omega, however sobered up when Joshua seemed to show no signs of amusement. In fact, a bitter scent blended with his usual aqua pheromones that doused the air in the room. Jihoon looked down at his hand in Joshua's and just like that, realization sank in. 

'Hyung...' 

'I have been wanting to tell you all this time, but it just got out of my mouth against my control.' Joshua deadpanned. 'It does feel nice to get it off my chest. You know, this closure and all.' 

Jihoon stares, with no thoughts running in his head. He never had a clue that Joshua liked him, of all people. It really is surprising. He had known the singer for five years, a Korean- American who fumbled for words, blinking cutely when thinking but savage and murderous when someone ticked him off, be it playful or serious.

'I really- I really didn't think you would-' 

Joshua rose his arm, in a placating manner. 'Don't worry about it Jihoon. I could see you were not interested in forming a relationship and I was wondering how you could be like that, because as far as I know, people long for being someone else's special, but after getting to know about you and Soonyoung, I realized you lost your heart to him and I as well, lost you.' 

Joshua is a wonderful guy. Seeing him in this kind of light surely makes Jihoon feel sorry for him. 

'Hyung, you are the only person I find ever so perfect. You are too kind and genuine and if I hadn't run into Soonyoung, I definitely would have made you mine.' 

Joshua hung his head low, his bitter scent too evident. It makes Jihoon coil in his seat, scared and at the same time his instinct urging to please the alpha, but he sobers up when Joshua says something in a small voice. 

'Don't temp me, Jihoon. I have come to the conclusion that it will never happen.' 

Soon the grim expression turned to a fond smile and that eased Jihoon some what. 'I will root for you and Soonyoung. By the end of this month, I think I will forget you.' 

'Really?' 

Joshua nodded. 'You are not my first love.' 

Jihoon leaned forward, trying to bring a topic change. 'Wow, is that person from L.A?' 

'No, we kind of hooked up and messed around before I officially debuted. We decided to part ways owing to my nature of job but I definitely faced the brunt of my own call.' 

'There is a happy ending for everyone, hyung.' Jihoon said, holding both of Joshua's hands. 'And I hope you get yours too.' 


	3. Soonyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung works.  
> Not at office, but for Jihoon.

_'What you asked was not a serious hurtful question, but knowing Jihoon, I can very well tell that he is going to be mad offended.'_ Seungcheol says in a hushed tone, due to the fact that his babies (Jeonghan and his daughter) are asleep. 

Soonyoung berates himself for posing that question in the first place. 

Two evenings ago when Jihoon told Seokmin that he was a mere crush, something in him broke. He sure it was not meant to be taken seriously, because Jihoon did like him in the past, to the point of writing songs and sticking love notes for him. He madly wished to re-listen to the song again and get his hands over the cute pink post-it notes so he can re-confirm the omega's feelings for him.   
He concluded those lingering feelings as the effects of finding Jihoon in love with him, unbelievable.

Seeing Jihoon once again doing something special for him reinstated the contemplation and in an unclear state of mind, he raised the question. He just wanted to know how serious was Jihoon about him in the past. But the way he put it out was so wrong. 

'He told me that he would talk to me, but he is still not home yet.' Soonyoung tells Seungcheol, a little worried. For the past three weeks, he could tell that Jihoon had made it mandatory to be home early and spend time with Soonyoung, but just like their early days, Jihoon is now avoiding him in the name of work. 

_'Then give him some time. Talk to him, talk to him about all things. Right from your past till what you were in the middle to how you feel for him today. Trying to start anew without clearing the past is like painting white over red. It will never be effective.'_

Soonyoung's attention got snapped when he heard the tell-tale sounds of the front door opening and he ended the call with a curt "good bye", mad dashing to the living room to find Jihoon walking inside with an expression he could not decipher. 

The omega looks small and unguarded, shoulders hunched from exertion and tiredness spread all over his face. He wishes to cuddle and put him to sleep but he needs to first connect the bridges and give back to Jihoon, at least ten percent of what the other had done for him. 

'You look tired? Can I bring you a coffee?' Soonyoung asks, feet steadily set in the direction of kitchen but Jihoon halts him with one sentence. 

'And keep me up all night with caffeine in my system? Not today.' Jihoon tries to joke but it comes bouncing back like a tennis ball when Soonyoung poorly reacts to it. The alpha simply couldn't oversee what he did to his husband, earlier that afternoon. 

Jihoon sighs, scrubbing his face. 'I know I told that I would talk to you, but you can see I will fall asleep in the middle of conversation.' 

Soonyoung dumbly nodded. He watched Jihoon trudging sluggishly and he impulsively makes a decision in that moment. 

'Jihoon!' 

The omega stares at him over his shoulder and Soonyoung's heart flutters just at the prettiness displayed in a humble outline. 

'I know- it may sound inappropriate but- I would appreciate it if we sleep together in the same bed, in my room?' 

Soonyoung ends it on a question and braces himself for an impactful and hurtful rejection. They simply couldn't act like nothing happened. Jihoon gently turns around to give him a lost look which urges him further to gather his precious husband in his arm. 

'Bad dreams?' Jihoon asks, misquoting Soonyoung's lame excuse.

The alpha confidently shook his head. 'Because I want to be with you. And that is because, I like you and I am continuing to like you more everyday.'   
He says, with much confidence. If you don't tell your feelings, you will be kept in the dark. Life isn't some magical fiction to have the characters understand everything without verbal communication.

Something uncomfortable passes Jihoon's features and Soonyoung tries to iron his statement, smoothing out for his husband's preference. 

'I know you are _exhausted_ , but I want to be honest and truthful from every moment on. I know we were trying to lay something by being a tad bit intimate but from what happened, I could clearly figure out that-' 

'Ah, please stop talking, I'll sleep with you.' Jihoon mumbles as he treads past Soonyoung, much to the latter's amusement. He unceremoniously falls face first on the bed and curls up like a kitten given a soft pillow to lay on.

For a moment, Soonyoung stands there, leaning against the door frame of his bed room and admires his husband, with hands folded over his chest. 

Truthfully speaking, the idea of _Romance_ itself had put his mood off. Seeing people endlessly crushing on others, going out of their way to show how much they mean to him kind of made him sick to the stomach, because he is someone who values self-respect and dignity, which seems to be lacking in people who do that. 

Which is why he was mindlessly peeved by the tendency of over doing it. In Jihoon's case however, he was not overwhelmed by the gestures nor he was put off by the brazen attitude. Jihoon is simply shy and chose to express in a way he was comfortable. He was straight forward, in fact. 

Soonyoung's sensibility left him for no reason and perceived the approach in a bad light. But now, it seems almost ridiculous as to how it was nothing but a mind blowing gesture from Jihoon's behalf. It makes him want to do much more for his husband because this Lee Jihoon is no less to anyone in this world. 

This Lee Jihoon stuffed in a body which beckons all of his attention, care and affection, the burning gaze and soft smiles, it really is-

'I like your room.' Jihoon says, sleep consuming him slowly and Soonyoung kicks the door shut, lying down close to Jihoon. He is lying on side facing Jihoon and the said omega is on his stomach, on the verge of slipping into slumber. 

When he is sure the omega's eyes are entirely closed, he leans forward and plants a kiss on his husband's forehead. It is silk soft under his lips and he missed feeling it. 

'Today, I like it too.' 

* * *

Soonyoung welcomes the next day morning with a blurry vision, heavy from sleep and a new weight of limb thrown across his stomach like it is the most natural thing to do. Jihoon is sleeping like a log with mouth parted and hair ruffled like he ran through a wild forest during a storm. 

It was endearing on the whole. 

Inspired, Soonyoung inched closer and brought Jihoon to him who inclined to the warmth even in slumber state. The alpha knows that his husband can sleep through iron cutting sound beside his ears and for some reason that sends him a wave of fondness, wondering if little Jihoon slept silently on his mother's shoulder, uncaring about the world. 

He carefully laid his hand on back of Jihoon's shoulder and tucked his head into his neck, the warm puff of breath against his skin and serene beats of heart against his palm lulling him to a tempting short nap. The white light of cold winter makes him feel lazy and he abandons the day's plan with a quick text to Chan saying he has an emergency. 

Of course, admiring Jihoon and cuddling with him _is_ an emergency. 

Soonyoung feels like he is holding a delicate flower close to his chest, the scent of Jihoon proving his point at the finest. 

He closes his eyes, a content smile spreading on his lips but sleep doesn't come to him quite yet with the excitement spreading in his veins like a fine poison. This is not happiness, this feels like satisfaction, dissolving a long existing itch and the sensation of hunched back setting up straight. 

Jihoon cuddles much closer, a leg invading the space between his own pair. 

The domesticity of it feels splendid. He couldn't help but imagine waking up like this everyday, giving his husband sweet kisses and bed coffees. Although that couldn't be a possibility because Soonyoung has to be up for work by 7 and those hours are deep sleep time for Jihoon. 

Judging by that, he could see how much of a contrast they both are. 

Jihoon is expressive in a subtle but more meaningful way and Soonyoung is all silent but kind enough to empathize with actions. Jihoon loathes numbers but loves songs whereas Soonyoung's knowledge is limited to numbers before his husband showed him ropes. Jihoon's whole scent is a flowery mess of wild garden while Soonyoung's is the aftermath of a forest fire. 

Their life policies are entirely different but Soonyoung would never want anyone in Jihoon's place. Adjusting and moulding himself for Jihoon is not neccessary because his husband is accepting all of his drawbacks, including his insensitive words, at times.

His mind begins to set up another round of self chastising, and it ends with a promise to take care of Jihoon's heart while slowly convincing his husband to take his. 

* * *

'why are you not at office, yet?' Jihoon groggily asks as he waddles out of _their_ bedroom, hair still a mess resembling the bird's nest and face slouched from lingering sleepiness. 

Soonyoung is setting the table, along with Jun and nods his head towards him as a signal to leave.  
Earlier that morning the cook was entirely confused, disturbed and amused by his will to participate in food making. In the span of time he took to make coffee, the cook has made delicious waffles and sugar syrup coated fruits for breakfast. 

'I'm taking a day off today.' Soonyoung says, reminding himself to be open about his intentions. 'For you.' 

That seems to be effective in sobering up Jihoon, who looks at him with a bewildered expression. 'I know you have been coming home soon to keep me company, but this-' He points at the breakfast set on the table and Soonyoung who is standing by the dining table.'-is unusual.' 

'Get used to it.' The alpha shrugged with a casual smile. 'Come sit.' 

Soonyoung caught Jihoon hesitating for a second before pointing at his bedroom door. 'How about I get a shower before? I think I didn't take one last night.' 

Before he could send in a reply, the omega is hurrying to his bedroom and Soonyoung mildly wondered if it is his own scent on Jihoon is what bothering him. It could be, or it could be not. It is hurtful, a little, to assume so, but hey, this is nothing compared to what Jihoon got from him. 

He scrubbed his face before settling before the dishes, the aroma of it instigating the hunger enzymes in his stomach. Previous dinner was a light affair so his tummy is void of food.

Jihoon takes his sweet time to come out of the bath and Soonyoung utilizes that time to make a call to Chan and arrange things in a proper fashion. He is not going to lie and say he is fine taking a day off. There is this bubbling anxiety just at the thought of someone fucking up something in his absence. A little petty and uncalled for, but it is a simmering fear than can never be extinguished. 

But somehow, if the time is spent on Jihoon, it definitely is worth the inner struggle.

Jihoon emerges outside, simply wearing pajamas of golden pink silk that complements his skin tone well. He throws a half smile towards him and settles near, grabbing a plate for himself and slurping on the drink Jun has placed carefully beside. 

Soonyoung couldn't feel the hunger in his stomach, unlike moments ago, his mind now over riding with the presence of his husband. 

'You scented me too well.' Jihoon remarks. 'Even the soap I specifically use for situations as these couldn't help it. Just how much did we- you know- _roll over each other?'_

Soonyoung chuckles at that. 'Not much. I shortly fell asleep after.' 

He knows he did a number after he woke up, but for now he is keeping Jihoon in the dark. 'Do you dislike my scent on you?' 

Jihoon shakes his head, very subtly and Soonyoung has been holding his breath, till he got a response from the other. It is partially his fault that he is scared of rejection around Jihoon. He had mindlessly dismissed the other's affection a decade a ago, and he almost hurt him without intending to. And now he likes Jihoon very very much that the possibility of losing him frightens him out of his wits. 

'It is just that, I wish to sort out things before we- you know, act all _couple-y_ around each other.' 

Soonyoung nods in understanding, taking a bite of food from his own plate. 'I have a confession to make.' 

Jihoon looks at him with a soft expression. 'Go ahead.'

He clears his throat, thoughts disorganized. He closes his eyes to make out a map of what he wants to say but his jittery nervous self is rendering him immobile and useless. 

'I love you.' He blurts out and watches the way Jihoon's eyes slowly expand at those words. He didn't mean to say it at all, but the fact that he loves Jihoon is true. Why? He doesn't know. Soonyoung is not stupid to be unaware of the fact that people don't fall in love because of something. 

Dare say, he had met elegant, out of the world good looking omegas in his life and had shared a bed with them. 

But none could come near to the eye smile his husband showcases at his happiest time and none could have a heart akin to Lee Jihoon's.

'Soo-Soonyoung?' 

The said alpha exhales, and oddly he feels light. Bashfully, he meets Jihoon's astounded face. The curves of it rounds so beautifully that Soonyoung almost loses his train of thoughts. 

'I mean it.' He says. 'I have been for a while now. And I was mad when you told Seokmin that I was merely a crush of yours.' 

'You were mad?' 

Embarrassment creeps up the collar and slowly invades his skin with a harsh blow of hot air, but he tolerates and swallows it, because now is the right time to reveal _everything_ that is prodding his heart. 

'I was. Petty, I know. But you were so nonchalant about the whole issue. With the way you have been writing songs and posting small notes, I expected you to be in love with me or something.' 

There is this lazy smirk in Jihoon's face and the scent of summer flowers invades Soonyoung's nostrils. It is a delight, both visual and olfactory wise. Soonyoung couldn't help but grin and he quickly hides it behind the rim of his juice glass. 

'Is that it?'

Soonyoung blinks, wetness of OJ still stuck to his lips. 'No, I have more to say.' 

Jihoon nods, signaling him to proceed. The waffle remains half eaten and he does not bother his husband to finish it. 

'I know I may sound a little stuck up, but listen. Ever since I presented, omegas and few betas have been flocking around.' 

Just like what he imagined, Jihoon is suppressing the cackle that is wracking his entire form. His shoulders pop and subside, a noiseless harsh exhale symbolizing the amusement the omega is feeling through. 

Known for his short temper, Soonyoung would have snapped and ended the conversation altogether if it were for someone else. But this is Jihoon, _his husband_ who came to him like a blessing from the oblivion, a serendipity.

'-So, as I was saying. I lost my peace over it and then college was relatively easy for me with my parents off my back. But the looming fear of taking over responsibilities and actually satisfying it left me restless.' 

Soonyoung eyed up to find Jihoon listening to him earnestly, tip of his chin balanced on the heel of his palm, hand pivoted on the table. 

''Then, sorry to say, I was annoyed by the constant showering of love declarations every where I went. I imagined you to be one of the "desperate for attention" omegas and I couldn't help but scorn the face I have never seen before. I judged you a little too quickly.' 

He said in a breath and was shaking inside if he had hurt his husband, yet again. He would rather burn his tongue than offending Jihoon anymore, but he has to come clean, admitting his mistakes. To his relief, Jihoon looks unaffected, smile wiped out but there is no scent of pungent bitterness. 

So far, so good. 

'Which is why I snapped at you on Students' cafe. I- that doesn't give me an excuse to behave rudely to you, but that was what going on in my mind.' 

Jihoon let out a half smile. 'I am still the same, Soonyoung. I have this tendency to go out of my way to please people. It tends to go much more when I deeply like them. You could be receiving the same scale of treatment unless you ask me to tone it down. Taking you to my label's showcase hall or packing you lunch was not done with the intention of making you like me-' 

'I know that.' Soonyoung whispers, interrupting Jihoon's words. 'And if anything, it made me like you even more. I was an ass to not see how kind you were to me.'

'I wouldn't have done that if you dislike getting lavished. I'd rather have those songs to myself. Guess I was wrong.' Jihoon says, almost musing to himself. 'I apologize for causing you trouble, Soonyoung.'   
Jihoon speaks in that logical sense of way, chalking up thoughts like he often does with his lyrics. That calculative way of dealing things is not how their relationship should work.

The alpha panics. 'Wait-what? _NO!_ ' He shouts uncharacteristically and it bewilders Jihoon a little more. 

'I mean- I wouldn't mind getting it from you.' Soonyoung admits. 'From morning greetings to kisses to songs, everything you have to offer- I will gladly receive it.'   
Soonyoung fidgets on his seat when Jihoon stares at him unconvinced. 'Do you mean it? Because you are practically handing me out the key here. You may dislike it.' 

'I will _never_ , Jihoon. Even if I so, slap my face and bring me back to my senses.' 

The omega giggles at that, face blooming with pink blush. 'I don't believe in violence.' 

'Me too.' Soonyoung tries to agree on, hoping to find some similarity in interest. But it backfires with the way Jihoon looks at him with mischief in his eyes. 

'You punched five guys in total. All at noses and jaws. You don't sound like you do, Soonyoung.' 

Soonyoung feels hot air fanning around his nape and ears. Though his soul is ingrained with the idea of keeping peace, he had at times, casually thrown hands at people who come at his way, usually during the edge and aftermaths of his ruts. He blames it mostly on his hormones but his conscience begs him to stay true to himself by accepting the fact that, he does resort to violence for most of the times.

'It is only when situation calls for. I don't randomly hit people. How do you even know that? I thought it was me, Cheol and Hannie hyung were the only people there.' 

'Cheol hyung.' Jihoon says without batting his eyes. 'I got to know more about you from him than what I learned these nine months living together with you.' 

He could see that Jihoon did not intend to complain, but his conscience pricks him, nonetheless. 'I know, I haven't been the best husband to you.' 

Jihoon waved his hand, a habit of his whenever he wants to dismiss a certain notion- a habit Soonyoung had grown to find it endearing. 

'Non-sense, Soonyoung. We got off to a rocky start and you were practically disinterested in this wedding that you did not even appear for shopping. I could sense it and I have tuned down my expectations. Not that I was thrilled to get married, anyways.' 

Jihoon had been meaning to placate him but it prodded his conscience further. 'I feel terrible. That was what my mom told me about. I clearly disrespected you by sending my assistant to cover up for me. Sure, I was busy but it is not like you are jobless person here. My deal ends with numbers within a closed room. You are answerable to millions. It definitely was not fair to you.' 

The omega inched closer with a pacifying smile. He stood up from the chair and side hugged him. In a second, Soonyoung felt his distress dissipating out of his system. 

He could hear Jihoon exhale loudly, his soft presence around him almost therapeutic that he swoons inside a little. 

'Thank you, Soonyoung.' Jihoon breathes. 'Thank you for telling me what was in your mind. I had the same plan but I guess it has no use anymore.' 

Soonyoung cranes his neck to meet his eyes and the stars glimmering in the omega's eyes beckons him to steal a little of Jihoon's pink lips. He fights against it but tries his hand in exhibiting his flirtatious side. In any case, it had turned Jihoon to a blushing mess. 

'You forgot about our "thank you" gesture. As a penalty it is _one plus one_ , two kisses.' 

Jihoon stays stunned before breaking into a bubble of laughter and it comes as an absolute piece of music to Soonyoung's ears. More artistical than the ones his husband himself has composed. 

His husband relents, pressing two soft cotton candy kisses against the swell of his cheeks, the touch almost too smooth that it sends a tingle across his skin. 

'You said you were planning to say something to me? Are you sure you don't want to?' 

Jihoon nods, and leans forward a little. Soonyoung was expecting another kiss but then his husband simply combed his hair back. 

'No, as I said, it is not necessary.' 

* * *

'I am proud of you.' Seokmin is meddling with the paper weight on his table, as he says. 'So proud of you that I can revise a month's worth of your paper works.' 

Soonyoung casts him a furtive glance before scoring down yet another document. 'You don't mean that. The last time I asked you to format one document, you _cried_.' 

'That was before- my eyes were adapting to new bifocals. Now I am alright.' The taller alpha says. 'Jihoon is so understanding. You really did save a country, Soonyoung.' 

A fluttery feel settles in his chest and his pen hovers over the paper.

'I did....' He mumbles. 'He is so kind yet strong, striking yet graceful, cold yet warm as summer. He is a contrasting piece of artistry.' 

Seokmin leaned over from the other side of the table. 'Are you trying to make me fall in love with him or what?' 

'I will disjoint your limbs.' Soonyoung is surprised by his own heated remark and he couldn't help but send a glare across, finding it hard to break the possessive streak. He cannot imagine anyone liking his husband or his husband having eyes for anyone other than him. 

Seokmin rolls his eyes. 'Don't give me that attitude. You know marriages can be broken with a sign on papers. You've got to seal the bond as soon as possible or else there are chances that your husband can slip away from your grip. I bet Chan has got a chance, even. Jihoon has a soft spot for him, from what I gathered.' 

Hearing his name involved, Chan pipes up with an urgent disagreement. 'What even! No! Your husband is awesome but I value my limbs, thank you very much!' 

Seokmin is pushed to glee at the reaction and Soonyoung mildly chuckled.

'On a serious note, your ideas suck, Seokmin. The time I tried asking him to spend a night together and bringing you home for a quick meet up, it all flunked fantastically. This time I am not going to listen to any of your advice.

The response comes from Chan, who is at the farthest end of the office. 'Sir, this time, I am very proud of you!' 

'You are right.' Seokmin admits. 'I have made few horrible decisions myself.' 

Soonyoung doesn't know the details of the incident, but he is aware that it was a mutual but a bad break up for Seokmin. He had never seen his best friend in that state of despair. Slowly he recovered, but it wasn't the same and he had been hesitant and drawn away from the prospects of getting into relationships. 

'It is fine. We learn through mistakes.' Soonyoung snap closes the files. 'Realizing, accepting and moving on is the best for everyone.' 

Silence reigns over them, until Soonyoung himself raises a question. 'I want to take him out to some nice place. I don't want it to be stereotypical date scenario. Something different and I also want to organize a big event for him, like how he made songs for me.' 

Seokmin pouts, thoughtfully. 'There is a fat chance that you would throw him off with your singing.' 

Soonyoung bristles at that. 'Excuse you! He said my voice sounds much better, even compared to Singer Boo Seungkwan.' 

'Don't you think he is saying that just to please you?' 

The CEO shakes his head. 'Hoonie keeps it real when it comes to music. He really does enjoy my singing.' 

Soonyoung couldn't shake off the way his husband looked at him endearingly when he caught him singing his own rendition of _Pinwheel._ It was equal parts of satisfying and embarrassing; an odd combination but nothing could beat the lurching warmth that settled so smoothly in chest. 

It was probably at that moment he fell hard for Jihoon. He is not very sure though, because all seems like a blur to him. 

'So you are going to sing?' 

Soonyoung nodded, a little hesitantly. 'I need your help, though. You have some experience in singing I reckon?' 

Chan bravely shifts towards his huge study, seating himself next to Seokmin who at the moment if weighing the pros and cons. 'I took vocal classes and I can play the guitar. Although I have lost touch. I don't have the capability to train you.' 

Soonyoung nodded grimly and before he could think of something that is possible, Chan chimed with an idea. 'How about I get you in contact with a leading singer, preferably from the same label as Jihoon-ssi?' 

'There are chances that Jihoon could find out. He practically lives there?' 

Seokmin leaned forward. 'My cousin owns a studio in the Southern side of Gangnam, I will rent it out and you can use it until you are ready. However this is a huge leap, Soonyoung. Are you very sure that you can sing?'

The way his friend stresses it out, makes Soonyoung kind of feel demotivated. It is an impulsive action from his side and repercussions could be ugly because let's face it, he is not a stellar vocalist. But he can manage to make Jihoon feel happy. 

'I can.' He says, voice gripped with determination. 'I can do that.' 

'And about the party, the office is hosting a Christmas celebration event and you can bring Mr.Lee there?' Chan asks. 

'Is it a formal party?' 

Soonyoung has never been to his own company's christmas party. Like, he could not socialize with his own working men and he doesn't want to bring down the mood of the party. From what he heard, it wasn't an extraordinary fun ringing affair, but his presence could sabotage what was remaining in the air. 

'Yes, Sir.' Chan replied. 'We have an unlimited champagne service along with delicacies to suffice fifty fillings. Our Board directors, CFO, Secretaries and team leaders will be attending the event.' 

Soonyoung wrinkled his nose. 'That doesn't sound fun at all, I think?' 

'You think?' Seokmin exasperated. 'I was lulled to sleep just by hearing its features. Kiss Jihoon good bye if you are going to take him and bore the wits out of him.' 

Soonyoung had to agree on this one with Seokmin. He turns to look at Chan who appears to be ready to take his orders in. When has he ever been not?

'How about we include DJ-ing and club oriented accessories in our party hall?' 

'You mean to hang the huge disco balls in the center of the room and play some bass boosted songs?' Seokmin asked, face scrunched like he is sick to stomach. 'And you are going to let the Board members do popping to the music? _And_ you are planning to have a good time there with Jihoon?' 

Chan gave his signature "duck quack" laugh and Soonyoung very well knows that it was triggered by the scenario Seokmin explained. 

Soonyoung sighed, not amused like his Personal Assistant. 'So? Should we alter the guest list and invite only people who can be _fun?'_

'Okay, if I stay here some more time I will laugh more and Sir won't be pleased about it.' Chan said, vacating the place. 'I will be out for the coffee and Mr.Lee, I trust you to handle this.' 

When Chan leaves, Seokmin gives him a look of disappointment. 'How come you managed to conquer electronic industries while being this _dumb?'_

Soonyoung raises his voice, appalled by the criticism. They are not leaving him much choices to deal with. He wants to bring Jihoon somewhere fun while being sneaky at it but from the looks of it Kwon Corp is really dull at organizing parties. He tells Seokmin that much. 

'For starters, how about you _try_ thinking on bringing your husband to an actual club?' 

'I don't know if Jihoon would enjoy it. And also, don't people usually end up sleeping together after that? I usually go there for hook ups.' 

Seokmin rolled his eyes for the second time that after noon. 'Yes, people do come there with such intentions but you totally _can_ have fun without smexing it up. That is the catch of the clubs. You can have casual fun and spice it up a little if you want, the border line is very thin- I can't believe I am explaining this to a thirty five year old.' 

'Thirty three' Soonyoung corrects. 

'Not important!' Seokmin squeaked. 'Now listen, I know this elite club in Ilsan. Long drive but totally worth it. You can have all the fun aspects you wanted and if Jihoon seems to not find it appealing, take a lift to the top floor where there is a private lounge and a dinner service at call. How does that sounds?' 

Soonyoung totally likes the idea of it. But there is one problem. He has to ask Jihoon out without being you know- too forward about it. 

'Hey! He is your husband!' Seokmin loses it when he expresses his concern and he tunes out the nagging, wondering why he is nervous asking out Jihoon in the first place. They both have conveniently crossed some boundaries and it is about time he takes lead and sweep his husband off his feet. 

* * *

Jihoon texts him in the middle of the day that he needs a ride home early since his own has few issues with clutch. His husband had clearly stated that he needed a trusted driver whom he is familiar with and Soonyoung had joked back saying since when he had opened a personalized uber service. But that is not the point. 

Soonyoung right now is slamming the horn button like a punch bag in boxing ring, suppressing his anger over the packed traffic of the Seoul city. His GPS shows all the routes to Jihoon's label in red colored lines and he scratches his head in frustration. There is a pile of paper works waiting for his correction and signature, but here he is, going nuts in the process of impressing his husband. 

This hardly comes as a romantic gesture, but from the time he spent with Jihoon he could confirm the fact that his husband likes thoughtful events than over expensive goods on the table. He is yet to inform him that he is going to pick him up personally, but he wants to see the look of surprise on Jihoon's face and if possible, the heightened sweet smell of flowers that would smack him in the best way. 

Moving his car through the drive way, he could see Jihoon chatting up with an old guard of the building in his uniforms. A smile welcomes itself on Soonyoung's face at his husband's bright nature, posed by the sincere smile and steady gaze; an empowering character that is beckoning his attention and appreciation. 

Silently, he observes his husband from afar and what Jihoon's coincidental glance towards the direction of his car turns to a double take, the surprised expression ascending just like what Soonyoung predicted. The omega bows mildly and runs off from the guard to him. The smile on Soonyoung's face broadens further and he is not planning to hide it because, _wow_ , his husband sure is a sight under the afternoon sunlight. 

Just as the omega boards the car he throws in the question before he could close the car door. 'Why are you not in the office?'

A chuckle erupts from Soonyoung at that. No wonder why Jihoon is surprised because Soonyoung himself is bewildered of his impulsive action. One moment he was scrolling through a list of contacts and the next he is grabbing his own car keys and making his way out of his study without even bothering to close the file he was checking through. 

'Well, hello to you too!' Soonyoung tries his hand in sarcasm. 'I am here because I have a life outside of my work?' 

Jihoon quirks an eyebrow at that. 'Who are you and what have you done to my husband?' 

For all obvious reasons, that title _husband_ triggers an insanely wound coil of warmth, belonging and happiness, that it inflates his chest with fondness and pride. 

'Your husband is trying not to be a sore loser. Imagine having a Lee Jihoon for a life partner and have everything fucked up under the sun. Not under my watch.' 

It was Jihoon's time to chuckle. 'Alright smart man, kick start the engine and take me home, already.' 

Soonyoung abides, driving out of the place, not without a question however. 'Why taking off early today?' 

'Just a little tired I guess.' Jihoon sighed, slouching back on the seat. 'This abdomen cramp is a bitch to fight with. I couldn't focus on anything today and I took that as a cue to take rest.' 

Worry began to creep up Soonyoung's heart. He very well knows what that cramp is all about, from his first hand experience with few of his female friends. It usually happens well before like- weeks before the onset of heat cycle and-

'Is this about your heat?' He questions, like it is not meant to be intruding someone's privacy at all. The traffic signal conveniently turns red, giving the time Soonyoung required to fully concentrate on his husband. 

Jihoon nodded grimly. 'Yeah, not now.....but maybe in two months from now? That is what my planner says, at least.'

Pretty much from observing Jihoon, it is clear as day that he is someone who does not enjoy the perks of having an insatiable lust and never ending stretch of euphoria for a period of time. During his ruts, he actually enjoys the thrill of having his biology take control over, especially with a consenting partner. 

'You sound not too happy about it?' 

'Why would I?' Jihoon calmly questioned. 'I would want to sit on any hanging dick and cry my liquid brains out. That sounds no fun.' 

Soonyoung shifted the gear forward as red light turned to green. Honestly, he had never thought of Jihoon's past experience like he had fantasized about him. Now, hearing Jihoon make a graphic remark of his heat induced thoughts, it almost pains him to think about Jihoon desiring someone else and he _had_ to be a fucking loser to express his distress in the form of his bitter scent. 

'Why are you all worked up for?' Jihoon questions, face scrunched up in indication of his intolerance towards the pungent smell Soonyoung is emitting. The alpha splutters for an answer, knowing how his honest self would betray his possessive side and that probably will be uncool before Jihoon's eyes. 

'Don't be scared.' Jihoon says in a small voice. 'I will not jump you if that is what you are worried about.' 

Soonyoung bristles at the statement. 'No! What do you mean by that? Why would I be worried about you jumping on me when in fact it should be _you_ who must be very much worried about me jumping on you!' 

His emotional outburst triggers an amused chortle from the omega. 'Relax, Soonyoung. Calm your scent though, I am this close to letting my instincts preen over you like a fucking mother cat.' 

Soonyoung takes a deep breath, giving himself few moments to wind down the raging worry. Silence reigns over them meanwhile and the sky gets darker, the smell of wet sand infiltrating their noses. 

'How cliche, I feel lazy and the skies feel the same.' Jihoon comments, unaware of his husband's turmoil. 

'I meant what I said.' Soonyoung says, ignoring and uncaring about Jihoon's musings on weather.

'What?' 

'You can trust me.' Soonyoung said. 'I know it is practically impossible-' 

'Why are you selling yourself short, Soonyoung.' He sees so much firm conviction in Jihoon's eyes from the small glance he takes at him, away from the roads, and it comes punching his gut, throwing him off balance. Jihoon looks at him like he carved the sun in his skies and for a second, Soonyoung feels like he does not deserve all the love his omega is showering on him. 

'Because nothing can come close to what you deserve, Jihoon. I mean it.' Soonyoung hears himself saying. 'I was a asshole to you, and I still don't know if I am doing a good job at being your husband.'

'Just be who you are, Soonyoung. That is all I want. I don't expect to be treated in a golden cradle, basic respect and some love, if you can....' 

Another red light came and Soonyoung turns to face at Jihoon, just as much as the confines of his seat belt would allow. 

'Now, you are selling yourself short, Jihoon. You deserve more than that and I plan on delivering it to you.' Soonyoung is just saying everything with no sort of inhibition at this point. 'And love if I can? Love is not something out of choice and I realized a long time ago, thanks to you. You never gave me an _option_ to fall in love with you. It was almost like law of nature. One moment we were walking down the aisle and the next day I am busy thinking how to impress you.' 

The incessant horns from the vehicles behind cuts their conversation and Soonyoung- oddly feels good at expressing what was staying stagnant in his heart. 

Jihoon is smiling to himself when Soonyoung catches him in the act. It is fucking beautiful. The sky breaks down to a mad shower and he finds trouble spotting the lanes with droplets laden wind shield, but that is not his biggest concern.

'Did I overwhelm you? I am sorry, you wanted to rest and I-' 

'Stop it, Soonyoung. I can handle a confession.' The omega grumbles, little too fondly. 'I-You are not that incapable romantic you're claiming yourself to be, right?'

Soonyoung knew Jihoon had a point. With a way he is working around, he is bound to overtake Jihoon one day. 'Yeah?' 

'Hmmm, yes. Remember the time I asked you for divorce? You were so angry about it but for obvious reasons, but I was not scared at all. All I could think of was _wow, Soonyoung wants to live with me_ "

'Obvious reasons?' 

'Was it not obvious that I have been holding the torch for you since day one?'

Soonyoung wants to kiss the hell out of Jihoon now. But his hands are engaged with driving and he is in charge of getting both of them home without any mishaps. So he controls his urge. 

'But, did you really want to get a divorce from me, Jihoon?' He asks, disheartened by the memory. He cannot imagine having his husband walk away from him. In all seriousness, who would fucking let go of Lee Jihoon from their life. 

Soonyoung did once out of ignorance and fate was kind enough to land Jihoon in his lap, again. 

'I thought I should not hold you back from living the life you wanted to live. I know we essentially agreed to involve in a loveless marriage but I realized it wasn't the case for me anymore.'

Soonyoung's hands struggles to hold steady at the words Jihoon is letting out and he is more than relieved to find that they are less than one minute away from reaching their pent house.

Unaware of his emotional turmoil, Jihoon continues. 'I- I was satisfied by the arrangement more than I should be and I thought it was not fair to you. Which is why I spoke to a lawyer, keeping our parents in the dark.' 

'Do you now understand how wrong you were?' 

'I really hope that I was wrong.' Jihoon says, as the car drives into the parking lot. The expectant look on the omega's eyes makes Soonyoung want to cradle him in his arms and say _I love you_ over and over till they both could not take it anymore.

'I really want to go back to the day you posted the song on the student's cafe. I want to like the post and meet you in person, fall in love with you, court you by showering gifts, kneel down in public and ask your hand for marriage...' Soonyoung holds Jihoon's hand as he gazes in to his eyes. 'Share our heat and rut cycles, have kids with you as live testimonies of my love for you.' 

Jihoon lets out a watery chuckle and if Soonyoung is not mistaken, he sees the moist in the omega's eyes.

'It all some how happened, didn't it?' 

'Some how....that is the difference. Three of those things didn't happen the way we wanted to but the rest at least, I wish it happens with our interests. I am tired of fate bringing us together.' 

Jihoon laughs, too caught up in it and Soonyoung takes this as a chance to press his lips against the knuckles of the hand he is holding.

'I swear you out did me in romantic department, Soonyoung.' The omega said, catching his breath. 'So yeah, I am done pining over you. I was lucky enough to have you in my life once more and I am not letting go of you ever. And I will never be scared of you jumping on me during my heat, Soonyoung. Even if you do, I don't care.' 

Soonyoung's breath hitches at that. The trust Jihoon is placing over him is too generous. Believing an alpha with one's heat cycle is something intimate bonded mates do. Sometimes, even married partners stray away from such formalities because staying married and staying mated are not the same. 

'R-Really?' 

Jihoon merely hummed. 'We fooled around a bit and- if it is you, I have no issues with that. I know you will never let me suffer.' 

'I'll make this heat the best one you ever had. You will never feel discomfort, I promise.' 

Thunder claps in the background and Soonyoung finds the white light painted on Jihoon's face, looking as ethereal as an ascending angel. 

* * *

Chan got him a meeting arranged with two of the people he thought he would never chance upon. This is just brilliant in so many ways, because according to his assistant these two are too close with his husband and are giants in the music field. 

Soloists Seungkwan and Joshua. 

It was a pleasant surprise and an unexpected turn of events considering how an year ago, he had no associations with music but now, he is about to sing a song for his producer husband with the help of two well known artists. 

Seungkwan seems to be a sweet boy with his kind smile but his words carry a bite that no one can actually accuse him for. The power is unreal.

'Your assistant briefed me about your plan and I am moved by your idea. I would like to see a smile on Jihoon hyung's face for a change.' 

The jab comes like an arrow and the guilt swallows him as a whole, but Soonyoung tries to act unaffected by it. 'That is what he deserves.' He says with a semblance of smile. 'I assume you know how much of an illiterate in music I'am...' 

'Worry not, we know what kind of music he likes. Cover of his own songs to any cover of you would prefer- we will set them array before you and you can pick one. Although I have already made a preferable choice and I hope you won't take it badly?' 

The tall and kind alpha, Joshua, is uncharacteristically enthusiastic about the whole set up and Soonyoung dumbly nods with mouth parted. 'If that is not too much of a trouble.' 

'Nothing is a trouble for us if it makes Jihoon hyung happy.' Seungkwan answers for the other and from what he could see, this singer is an inherent devotee of Jihoon. His husband sure has many admirers. 

'I thought it would be better to have someone sing with me? You know to mask my shortcomings and help me up in case I perform too poorly before Jihoon.' 

Soonyoung awkwardly takes turn in looking at one another's face. 

'You mean to do a duet with you?' 

He nodded.

Seungkwan snickered before putting up a cognizant smile. It annoyed Soonyoung for all the reasons. 

'I can understand you are unaware of inside meanings of music industry since you are a CEO of electronic companies and all, but I believed you knew of this.' He harrumphs, inching closer with clear and serious eyes. 'The point is, singing a duet with someone is like announcing to the world like you two are a _thing._ Not exactly a romantic relationship, but someone who could be your potential love interest.' 

'Really?' Soonyoung was charmed by the tradition. 'How so?' 

'Maybe because people who have sang duets together have dated once at least.' Seungkwan said, uncertainly. 'But I am very sure that Jihoon hyung will take it in the wrong way.' 

Soonyoung doesn't think he will and Joshua, thank fuck, shares the same sentiment. 

'Jihoon knows we both are not interested in his husband. I hardly see the consequence you are talking about.' Joshua reasoned and Seungkwan rolled his eyes at that. 

'Well he knows, but it won't be romantic if I am sharing stage with someone who's purpose is wooing his significant other. Listen, you can trust me with this. I have sang in many people's wedding.' Seungkwan says with a "know it all" smile and a finger in air.

Joshua snickered from the side. 'Just four weddings and all the four were your managers'.' 

Soonyoung couldn't help but find their natural banter amusing. He feels like he could roll with these two. 

'I don't know, maybe I can sing alone? But I think it takes too much effort.' Soonyoung offered before their argument could escalate. 'My good friend has booked a place in Gangnam for practicing and he plays guitar too, so I guess he will be of some help to us.' 

'Uh...' Joshua looked confused. 'Well I thought I was going to play the guitar. Then Seungkwan alone is enough to train you.' 

'No, hyung, we need an extra guitarist for the song I have in mind. Besides, you are needed to ground me. You know how crazy I go with practice.' Seungkwan says and Soonyoung is already terrified. 

Karma is getting back at him for all the times he bit his employees even for mild ruckus. 

'Good then.' Soonyoung gives them a polite nod, masking the nervousness. 'We will work it around and please pass on your schedules to my assistant. He will draft a time table for our practice sessions.' 

* * *

Soonyoung's hands are legit clammed and he's resenting the fact that he at this rate, needs a second round of grooming himself.

The first one took about three hours in total and he attended a phone conference, simultaneously while stretching and doing crunches- because he is going all out on Jihoon today. He took a thorough bath, dabbed an expensive deodorant, relatively new cream dress shirt and tight pants that he is worried will get ripped any time sooner. 

But a glance at the mirror proved why it was all worth the time being spent on it. He looks quite young for his age and folding the sleeves to his elbow flattered his figure more. 

Now, at the moment, he is a nervous wreck and for a second wondered how Jihoon felt while posting the song dedicated to him on Student's cafe. It is something huge and Jihoon was very bold in a pleasant way. He was straight forward in a subtle way. Guilt churns in his stomach for thousand-th time this week, and it further makes him determined to prove how much he treasures Jihoon's presence in his life. 

Jihoon stepped out from his own room and was stunned. Soonyoung mildly suspected that he had earned his husband's appreciation for looks but Jihoon bursted the bubble by cocking his head with a common question. 

'I thought we are going out in casual attire....Give me a minute, I will come back wearing something nice.' 

Soonyoung voiced his objection with a fond smile. Jihoon is donned in a super cute navy blue sweater and acid washed tight jeans that he could pass for an innocent first year college student. What is with them and de-aging today?

'The place is fancy but who cares what you wear.' He said, inching closer to straighten out the non-existent wrinkles of the sweater. 'And even if they do, I'll buy the place so you will become their boss.' 

Jihoon smiled cheekily and just like that innocence got swapped with sinful maturity. 'Weird flex, but I'm flattered.' 

'Not a flex, just facts.' Soonyoung said, tapping Jihoon's cheek with a lone finger. 'Let's go.' 

Turning away from Jihoon, Soonyoung let out a _oof!_ , unable to take anymore. This man is a walking temptation, for all he knows, eternally bound to him in hand's reach to make him suffer in a good way. 

Soonyoung offers to drive and a small smile slides into his face as Jihoon prods the player to find a music of his choice. His brows pinch in distaste as a loud noise sweeps in through and Soonyoung could not hold back, chuckling as he drives the car out of the basement parking.

'I don't listen to Mozart. I don't listen to music at all.' He says, eyes on the road. 

'You are married to a music major and a producer.' 

Soonyoung throws a quick challenge. 'What is 21 to the power 2?' 

'441, geez Soonyoung! People learn that in middle school.' 

'Okay, Define Break Even Point.' 

He hopes Jihoon get to sexily establish the fact that he knows more than he lets on. Probably, this is the only situation ever he would be glad to concede. Losing to Lee Jihoon is a pleasure. 

'Where expenses and revenue are equal.' Jihoon answered with a sly smile. 'Am I right?' 

Soonyoung returned the gesture. 'Why ask when you know you are damn right. You seem to be always correct, Jihoon.' 

He heard a snort from Jihoon at that. 'Are you trying to....impress me or what?' 

'Always.' Soonyoung answers in a beat. 'I had a lot of discussion on things you would like and things you wouldn't. The evening is all about you.' 

Soonyoung knows that with the way he is blurting out the plans, it will tend to come biting his back by making feel Jihoon overwhelmed. But it doesn't matter. He at the moment want to show his husband that he is not all bland like a mid day coffee. Excitement thrums in his veins just thinking about what he has in store and unconsciously, he taps his fingers on to the steering wheel. 

'We should drop by Seungcheol and Jeonghan hyung's house.' Jihoon remarks, attaching his phone to the player. 'They probably will need a night out and we can babysit the kid for them?' 

Soonyoung holds in his breath as he spots one, two, three droplets of rain on the wind shield. A mild panic surges up but he comforts himself that it is an indoor club and everything is posh to his taste. Nothing can go wrong. 

'Uhm, about the babysitting, I have never handled a baby, as much as I like one.' 

Jihoon's giddiness could be heard with the way he gushes over his God-daughter. 'I know a thing or two. I have seen my cousin taking care of her son. I want to play with her for a while now.' 

'Being a parent is not all easy, is it?' He casually inquired. Soonyoung knows what he is doing and testing waters in this way doesn't seem bad either. The idea is not for now, but someday....

'Of course, it is not. A evening is enough to sate my adoration for kids. I want to wake up without crying sounds. Like....imagine that.' 

A smooth ball of nervousness lurched in his stomach at the statement. Although they have no plans of having kids at the moment, he very much wants to have a kid with Jihoon. 

'So Jihoon...' He bites his lips in hesitation before he throws the caution to the wind. The rain seems to agree as it splatters the asphalt wildly. 'Would you like to have kids?' 

'.....With you?' 

Soonyoung almost lost his footings with the pedal. 'With whom else do you plan on having kids?!' 

Much to Soonyoung's bemusement, Jihoon throws his head back and laughs. The sound is like tingling dream catchers against mid summer breeze. Pleasant and nostalgic. 'It is easy riling you up, Soonyoung. Just two words and you got de-railed.' The laughter diffuses to a small smile. 'On a serious note, I can't have kids with someone else other than you, that is infidelity.' 

Put off by mild annoyance, Soonyoung grunts. 'Thank God, you know.' 

A hand comes to pat his head and he tries to get away from the touch as much as he is pleased by the gesture. These days, everything that Jihoon does pleases him. 

'How many you want?' He hears the omega ask and Soonyoung pulls a questioning face at him. The road is almost empty and the head lights are the only source of luminosity in the rain. 

'Kids, Soonyoung. We are talking about kids.' 

The alpha in him couldn't help but feel glee at that. 'One, two, three?' 

'Can you handle? I mean you are a CEO.' Jihoon gives him a look. 'I want my kids to have at least dinner with you.' 

'Don't we have dinner with each other? I'm reaching home before nine. That counts for an improvement, right?' Soonyoung asks, quite irked by the statement. It almost sounds like he would value his work more than the kids. 'The real question is, we don't know if you can handle three kids. You will be having two in your hands while carrying one in your stomach.' 

'Kids have dinner before seven. You must be home at least by 6.30 PM.' Jihoon grumbles. 'And who said I can't. _I will._ ' 

Soonyoung shivers at the affirmation in the end. 

'Okay, if I am not finished with my work I might as well take our kids to my office and let you feed them there in front of my eyes.' Soonyoung gives a funny suggestion and Jihoon pretends to be amused by it. 

'Let's give it a thought about that when times comes.' Jihoon says and silence fall over them after that.

The omega voices his concern about the travel time. 

'Just how far this place is? You know I will be happy with a cone of ice cream.' 

Soonyoung gives him a fond smile. 'I know you do, but I want to show you things that many yearn for. I trust Seokmin with this. He knows some best places in the outskirts.'

'Really?' 

'Yeah.' Soonyoung doesn't know why he is selling Seokmin at this point, but he just goes with his flow. 'He is good when it comes to relationship stuff, but he is still not over his first love. Oddly enough, he never has spoken to anyone about it.' 

'Who in their right mind would say "No" to Seokmin.' Jihoon says. 'He is a wonderful person.' 

Soonyoung berates his alpha self for finding his husband admiring someone a tad bit irritating. It is partially his fault to start up a conversation about Seokmin-

And the car jerks precisely three times before shutting off on it own accord. 

* * *

They are in a crisis in the middle of nowhere and Soonyoung misses his driver and mechanic more than ever on a Saturday night with his husband. The downpour is unforgiving and Jihoon looks like he is in the verge of falling asleep. Soonyoung, defeated, calls for a cab when his call failed to reach his mechanic. 

'What happened?' Jihoon questions in a hushed voice, eyes drooped to a level. 

'Car happened.' He pushes his wet bangs away, a resultant of rain having its way when he tried to find out what was wrong inside the hood. 'It is raining and I think I should have resorted to a cone of ice cream just like the way you preferred.' 

Thunder cracks in the sky and the lightning splashes color over his husband's features, revealing a curve of fond smile on his face. 

'It's okay.' Jihoon whispers, placing his hand atop Soonyoung's. 'It is the thought that counts. I don't want the world you want to offer. I just want you.' 

Soonyoung feels like he is hammered on the head with a statement. Jihoon knows what to say at the right moment and nothing is grander than his love rich words. He is a master of all poets.

'I want to make you feel good but you are making me feel great with your words.' He said, taking hold of his husband's fingers. 'Seriously, give your poetic side a break today. It is my turn.' 

'It is getting washed out right before our eyes.' Jihoon points out the obvious with a challenging smirk. 'You know I hate to sit in the car doing nothing.' 

Soonyoung's insides are itching to level up his game. This is his husband and he is posing a challenge if he could improvise the downtrodden mood. There are few tricks he had up his sleeves for petty hook ups. Very flirtatious and cheesy remarks he sputtered out in heat of the moment. Honestly, those are very embarassing when he recollects them. But with Jihoon, he feels those are genuine and embarrassment is at bay because....he is his husband. 

'Then we can do something?' 

'What?' 

'This.' 

It is pretty easy to pull Jihoon forward by his nape and kiss him square on lips. He makes a surprised sound but quickly adapts to another set on his own, caving and granting permission. The angle is awkward, so Soonyoung unstraps the belt and pushes Jihoon to the edge of the seat and he for his side, leans in much closer. The innocent pecks gets not so innocent when he sweeps in his tongue out in the seam of Jihoon's lips and his husband beautifully responds by parting his mouth a little. 

Jihoon for the first time fights for dominance and Soonyoung mildly curious, subsides to his wishes and goes lax. However, Jihoon seems to be a lost kitten on his way home and he-

'You are smiling.' Jihoon complains, drawing back from the kiss and Soonyoung very well knows he is grinning like a mad man. 

'Is that a bad thing?' He asks, feigning innocence. 

'No, you know I'm a bad kisser.' 

Soonyoung laughs into Jihoon's mouth this time and joins their lips again, sucking his lower lip. 'But you are the best kiss I have ever had.' 

Thunder claps again and the alpha this time could actually feel the tremor of surprise that passes through Jihoon's body. Pushing his seat back, he beckons Jihoon to crawl over to his lap and he does, head ducked down; straddling but not making contact yet. 

Soonyoung glides his hand over to Jihoon's small of back. 'Hey.' 

The rose dusted on Jihoon's cheeks makes it more all endearing and he- he feels like he is about to combust with the weight of Jihoon on lap: a deadly combination of cuteness and sexiness. 

'Stop staring.' Jihoon gently chides. 

'How can I when you cutely say it like that?' 

The alpha braves, encouraged by the surplus amount of floral scent doused in the air of his car, slides his hand down to feel the curve of Jihoon's pert ass. As he does, he exactly notices the way the omega's eyes grows dark pitch black and, Soonyoung is very much sure he himself is donning a similar look. 

'I'm not cute.' Jihoon manages to breathe, a mere sound of shaky whisper. 

Both of Soonyoung's hands come to slide and spread Jihoon's thighs apart, which inevitably makes him lose his position and slip into sitting on Soonyoung's lap. The squeak he lets out in that process just proved the alpha's point. 

'Sit comfortably, Jihoon.' He says and the omega goes pliant. 

Jihoon is finding it hard to meet his eyes and the heat pool slowly in his stomach just at the thought of those orbs staring at him while he does things to his husband. 

'You are reeking.' The omega comments. 

'You are emitting a whole floral garden.' 

'So?'

'You are not the one to talk.' Soonyoung winked, as he teasingly tapped Jihoon's back. 'Do you bath in flower oils or what?' 

Jihoon shook his head with a small roll of eyes. 'Obviously no. That is how I smell like all the time. A little pleasant pungent when I get worked up.' 

Soonyoung hums, letting his middle finger invade and smooth over the jeans covering the crevice of the omega's ass. Jihoon's hips stagger at the touch and unknowingly brushed his groin straight with the alpha's. 

Soonyoung is more thrilled by the feeble moan Jihoon lets out than the contact itself. It is incredibly arousing. His mind is in over ride, figuring out a plan that is kind of pushing him to undo his slacks and Jihoon's jeans to just copulate then and there. The straining erection is draining all blood from his brain and he knows he is thinking with his knot more than anything else at the moment. 

He remembers the time they used to fool around: scenting, kissing each other with boundless excuses-

'What do you want, Jihoon?' Soonyoung asked, hoping to get the answer he yearns for. He wants to make love to him, whisper promises as he slides into him. He had previously told himself that he is going to make it proper and take it slow, but- 

'I don't want anything.' Jihoon says, much to Soonyoung's confusion. 'I have everything...including you' 

-but Jihoon is saying things that he _doesn't_ want to take slow at all.

'So...' Soonyoung starts, letting his index finger run through the front of Jihoon's jeans, watching him clench his teeth and shiver at the sensation sporadically spreading through him. '...if we happen to share a bed for not just sleeping, would you object to that?' 

The alpha spots a twinkle in Jihoon's eyes. 'Are you going to teach me business math all night?' 

Amusement colors him despite the flooding arousal. His Jihoon is witty like that. 'Nah, you are going to sing in all pitches for me.' He said in a gravel voice, making a roll of his hips to prove a point. 

Jihoon shudders and keens high which was enough to push Soonyoung's fingers into unzipping the omega's bottom but he halts when he hears his phone go off. A glance at it showed that their cab is ready to take them up. 

'Kill joy now, the cab is here.' He said, motioning Jihoon to get up, but still holding him up by his waist. 'Let's go before the driver thinks we are involved in baby making ritual.' 

Jihoon snickers but comments no further. 

* * *

Soonyoung could see the surprise coloring Jihoon's face when he mentioned to the cab driver for a nearest inn in the forsaken roads. He is abandoning the plan for obvious reasons: it is well past the time of service and he is much more excited to just spend time with his husband than lounging in a place that they both will admire. 

Jihoon seems to be pointedly ignoring his looks and he could sense why.

This silent drive almost reminds him of the first time they rode together right after their wedding. It was stifling, as much as he was curious about Jihoon. Now, the soundless atmosphere is pleasant, the shyness from thinking about potential turn of events. Soonyoung had always been brazen with his approach whenever it comes to hook ups. Sexual charm isn't a foreign concept to him. 

But Jihoon is making him feel like things a high school boy should feel for his crush. Oddly enough, he barely felt anything akin to a crush with them. It was just attraction, lust, end of the story. A fire work if you will- a burst of colors before disappearing as ash white smoke. 

The beautiful thing about love is, you don't know how it gets rooted. There is no end and no head to it. A linear pace that keeps picking up momentum as time progresses and one day you would wake up thinking "God damn, I want to spend the rest of my life with him." With Jihoon, it was swift like a breeze. Like, a fairy angel that dropped a parcel on his lap that has everything he wanted- or his tastes got conformed to Jihoon's style? He doesn't know. 

He side glaces at Jihoon who's hands are held locked with one another, bottom lip held in the confines of his front row teeth and yellow street lights cast a gentle glow that the sight feels all too _unreal._

Suddenly, Soonyoung whiffs an unknown scent, laden with musk and muted arousal. His eyes follow the root and finds the driver eyeing his husband now and then through the rear view mirror. 

Jihoon does smell alluring and he himself is sporting a fire stick grow libido with his tempting form but that doesn't mean he would _allow_ someone to be entertained with the idea of having his husband featuring in their sick imaginations. 

Soonyoung, like any general alpha, inches closer to Jihoon and lands a quiet kiss to his earlobe. The omega's scent spikes intensely at that and a slap comes landing to his thighs at the gesture. 

'Soonyoung, we are not alone!' Jihoon whisper yells but the alpha couldn't take the chiding seriously. 

'He won't mind us. Let's ask him if he is uncomfortable?' Soonyoung casually asks, before narrowing his eyes and meeting the driver's through the rear view mirror. 'Would you mind keeping your eyes to the road alone, my husband is getting quite uncomfortable.' 

Immediately, the musk mutates to acrid stench of fear and Jihoon scrunches his nose in distaste. 

'God, I hate it here.' He hears Jihoon complain. 'You better make it up to me, Soonyoung.' 

'Of course, I will.' Soonyoung's irate self disappears in a fraction of second, the hard persona making an exit as soon as his line of vision lands on Jihoon. 'You will like it there.' 

Jihoon quirks his eyebrow at his assurance but Soonyoung cocks his head simply. A mad experience has introduced this place to him and he told to himself that one day he would bring in the person who mattered to him. 

The car stops before an old run down Japanese Inn and Jihoon stares at the building with a look of small wonder. 

'Don't judge a book by its cover.' Soonyoung offers but Jihoon gives him a small shake of head.

'It barely bothers me. A little surprised about your taste. You don't take anything that is not branded.' 

There is an equal levels of compliment and diss to that but Soonyoung rejects anything negative, shoving the bills into the driver's hand. 'A wrong assumption, Lee Jihoon. I'm driven by quality and ragged pieces don't offer me that in most cases.' 

'True.' Jihoon sighs, standing under the pit pattering rain without seeking for cover. 'I like this place, it is cozy.' 

Soonyoung places his hand on the small of Jihoon's back and motions him to move forward. 'They also serve the best dishes. I hope you are hungry.' 

Jihoon grimaced. 'Why are you talking to me like I am your business associate.' 

'Am I?' Soonyoung asks, genuinely curious. It won't be his first time hearing such remark. His acerbic attitude had been moltened, thanks to some serious suggestions and concern raised by Seokmin, but at times, the formal way of speaking gradually creeps him without knowing. 

The omega nodded. 'Don't worry though. It's fine.' A placating hand comes to rest on his bicep, and the thud of rain drops on his nape gets sizzled at the heat gnawing under his skin. 'You are fine the way you are.' 

Soonyoung could tell that Jihoon is someone who pursues no one's approval in his life to a big extent. He cares for the taste and etiquette but draws a boundary when things go out of hand. The time Jihoon twisted his lips up in displeasure and acted cold when he made a off-hand remark during lunch still gets him. He never will fear his father like he feared Jihoon at that point. 

'Thanks.' Soonyoung said, ducking his head to hide his sheepish smile. 'Let's go inside before you catch a cold.' 

The atmosphere is not bad. The walls look like they are coming close to shackle them from all sides and the room freshener tickles Soonyoung's lungs, but as soon as they are led to a private slide door cabin, everything feels quite comfortable. The flat floor table is clean and the wooden flooring is mediocre. 

Jihoon seems to be evaluating the decor with eyes sparkling from yellow lights reflecting off the glisten. 

'What do you feel like having, Jihoon?' 

The omega, snapped out of his reverie, merely shrugged his shoulder. 'Surprise me, Soonyoung.' 

_Oh._ A smirk found resort in his lips and his alpha self was roaring to let loose at the subtle call. Jihoon wants to be cherished and taken care of and the notion is put forward in the form of a challenge that is hung in the omega's demeanor. 

'Alright, then.' Soonyoung gets to the part where he works his memory from all the dinner nights they had together. He had seen his husband actively swallowing all that green and mildly less spicy but let his chop sticks hover over the cups of deliciously greasy and spice laden food. Jihoon, from the looks of it has no qualms consuming grease so it is the spice that prevents him from giving his taste buds a good treat of crisp fry of flour mix. 

A waiter in her young twenty shows up with a hand note and Soonyoung makes eye contact with Jihoon as he recites his order: Two portions of dumpling, rice, two pork cutlet bowls and traditional Japanese wine.

Jihoon gives him a curt nod. 'Very well. Good to know that you have been paying attention to me during dinners.' 

Soonyoung chuckled, toying with the rim of his water glass. 'If anything that can distract me from your words, then it is your scent.' 

Jihoon quirked his eyebrows. 'I don't find yours distracting me though.' 

The alpha knows he is lying. It is easy to spot whenever Jihoon is lying. He angles his head downcast and mumbles the word to himself and tries to look confident by staring right into eyes. 

Soonyoung levels a fond look, while sipping some water. 'Of course, Lee Jihoon can _never_ be distracted.' 

Jihoon is not too stupid to miss the sarcasm and he immediately narrows his eyes, an adorable scowl etching itself on his face. Soonyoung laughs at that, and is almost in the verge of picking up his phone and clicking a shot for himself to glance at during his work. He could make this as his phone and desktop wall paper. The habits of people in love he admonished once is sticking to him and he wonders why he was so adamant back then. 

The food arrives and Jihoon shares an interesting story while munching on the food slowly. The rain has increased its intensity and the sound it makes is muted against the wooden build of the inn. 

'My manager is getting married with her long time boyfriend. I am invited and I thought of taking you with me.' 

Soonyoung perks up at that. 'When is it?' 

'Next month, two days after Christmas.' Jihoon says. 'Just check your schedule.' 

'I will.' Soonyoung says instead of giving a fake promise to impress Jihoon. 'What is their wedding gift?' 

Jihoon pouts thoughtfully. 'I thought of giving her a handsome cheque in the Label's name. She could use it for settling down.' 

'I thought you would compose a song for her.' 

Jihoon snickered. 'What do you take me for? A song machine? Although the boy band from my label is performing an acapella version of a song I sang for a Drama OST. I think I told you about it.' 

'You did. I didn't watch the drama though. Remind me to listen to the studio version. I remember liking the demo so much' Soonyoung gushes over. 'Honestly you should sing a lot. You sound much better.'

'Seungkwan won't like this.' Jihoon chuckled, stuffing his mouth with food. 'He will fight you.' 

Soonyoung awkwardly laughed, a little nervous that he is going to get the first hand experience. 'Will he?' 

'He has made previous trainees cry in exertion. Boy has no mercy when it comes to vocals. I am the only one who has not yet been in the receiving end of his heated words.' 

Soonyoung knows people who act like this are the ones who endlessly love their profession. It is just that they respect what they do so much that they become hypercritical of others professing it. 'Of course, who could point their finger at Nation's producer.' 

'You did. Said Seungkwan was too excited in a song that is melancholic.' 

The alpha remembers that episode. 'I pointed out at Seungkwan, not you. And I'm a layman who's words should not matter.' 

'It does matter.' Jihoon points the chop sticks at him. 'You're building these electronic stuffs with the goal of consumer satisfaction. They don't have to be an Electronic Engineer to enjoy it. Same goes for music.' 

Soonyoung smiled at that. 'You are right, as usual.' 

'You are too romantic.' 

'It's you.' The CEO adamantly denies the statement Jihoon made. 'I can't brave the act you effortlessly pulled, Jihoon. You put up a song for someone whom you barely knew. I am sure you must have hated me if you got to be familiar of my attitude, beforehand.' 

The atmosphere turned serious all over. 

'I did hate you, Soonyoung...' Jihoon slowly admitted. 'That comment, the way you nonchalantly acted like you didn't crush someone's heart and re-entered my life with no clue of who I am, sending your assistant for wedding preparation. I swore you checked every little thing I hate in a man.' 

Soonyoung winced as his husband slowly recounted everything. It is completely all his fault that he grew up believing people are not who they are but a slave to biology. Enter Jihoon, who is nothing like what he imagined and caused him to lose control over himself. 

'But, I hated myself for liking even that. I was a sorry state when I married you. Despair and acceptance of ill fate clouded me, but you continued from the chapter where we left of, several years ago.' 

The seriousness disappears as Jihoon crinkles his nose in a cute smile. 

'Do you regret marrying me, Jihoon?' Soonyoung hears himself ask in that small voice. 

Jihoon shakes his head. 'This marriage is not something I chose to have, as much as I like you. Since it was not my conscious decision, I cannot say if I regret it or not. To make it simple, I admit that I like living with you.' 

The alpha really liked that his husband is being honest with him. 'Can I be with honest with you as well?'

Jihoon nodded.

Soonyoung sucked in a breath, partly happy that he is going to reveal _everything_ in his heart and partly anxious if Jihoon will misunderstand him at some point. 

'I am someone, as you know, a workaholic. A paranoid person who feels like nothing will go right if I am not in my office leading my workers. Also, back from my college days, I had this stupid thought that people become a prey to their biology. I believe I spoke to you about how people came after me for my alpha status and whatever I had that immensely pleased them, previously?' 

Jihoon once again nodded, listening intently with his chin rested on the heel of his palm, elbow buttressed by the table. 

'I was in no idea of getting married, but I know I had to for the sake of my company. So I agreed. I didn't refer to your background until after we got married.' Soonyoung looks down at his fisted hands. 'You-You just made me confused with the way you drew me to you. The attraction was real and I badly wanted to work this relationship, despite not knowing how to label what I feel for you. The rut cycle came and I- held my hormones responsible for perceiving you as someone who hung the stars in my eyes. But the idea came shattering when I realized I feel the same, in fact ten fold more, while not under the influence of hormones.' 

He reached out holding Jihoon's hands. 

'I never knew you liked me since college, I never knew you _went to the same college I did._ When Seungcheol hyung told me about it, I felt like the worst person to exist on the planet. Nobody deserves to hear what I said from someone whom they like. I was annoyed back then for reasons I don't really remember _but-_ I love you now so much for liking me even in my worst of attitude and standing by me as I grow to love you more every single day..' 

Soonyoung was a little panicked when Jihoon withdrew his hand, but moments later his omega leaned down to kiss him square on lips- angle a little uncomfortable but the contact is priceless. 

It was chaste and cherry sweet. 

'Now do you get it why I call you romantic?' Jihoon whispered against his lips. 

Soonyoung shook his head, eyes on the pink petals that are tantalizing with the way it is fanning hot breath against his own. Embarrassingly enough, his cock twitches in his pants at his vivid imagination of how it would look wrapped around something else. 

'I am not, I am just being honest...' He speaks his mind. 

'When your partner is honest, that is what romance means to me.' Jihoon smiles against his lips, kiss a flutter of emotions, grease and rice. 'Being honest is more intimate than sexual acts, Soonyoung.' 

Soonyoung could not agree more. 

'Then why did you not approach me back at college. Who knows, I would have knelt down the moment I saw you, Jihoon. We lost ten years.' 

'I was shy, too much of a coward to confess, afraid of rejection.' Jihoon says as he looks him into his eyes. 'Like others, I closed myself from the idea of liking someone ever again- but you re-entered to continue where we left off, like you said.' 

'I am glad I did not mess up this time.' Soonyoung said with much sincerity. 'Thank you, Jihoon.' 

'Are we not kissing on cheeks for expressing gratitude anymore?' Jihoon inquired, with a teasing smile. 

The resulting smack of wet smooches evoked a fit of giggles from the omega. 


	4. You are my miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some might think it is coincidence but I want to believe that it is fate"
> 
> (you r a die hard soonhoonist if you know the quote ;D)

Soonyoung tosses around the double cot bed, trying to get some sleep but with Jihoon crowding in his space, all alluring and appetizing- the thought flows out of his head. He even wondered a quick smoke would get him better, the habit which he dropped few years ago. But he knows that would rouse disappointment from Jihoon and that plan instantly crashes like a wave against the rock. 

The silence is deafening and he knows Jihoon is not sleeping as well, judging from his laboured breath. 

Well, their plan was to share bed for other reasons and it went that way until Jihoon forced his nape away from him to look at in his eyes and tell "I am not taking pills."

And Soonyoung was too gone and dumbed out by the kiss to actually reply "What pills?"

Apparently Jihoon is not on birth control pills because he was expecting to not have unprotected sex in foreseeable future which leaves with Soonyoung getting a condom to play some action, except no one knows where they could find a pharmacy or convenience store to get one. The idea of finding Jihoon not using pills is baffling Soonyoung on so many levels like- did he expect Soonyoung to keep it in pants until they grown grey hairs?

The restraining order is pulling a reverse psychology gimmick on him and he is this close to begging Jihoon. In the hindsight, it doesn't sound so bad. 

He harrumphs, and side glances to see if Jihoon is reacting. Much to his luck, his husband's shoulder flinched at the sound. 

'I can't sleep.' 

Jihoon hummed, turning to lie flat on his back. 'It happens when you sleep in a new place.' 

Soonyoung swallows. 'That is not the reason behind my sleeplessness, I believe.' 

The punch of floral scent in air at the statement send the alpha in him curling forward in invitation. But he resists. He knows what he did during his rut cycle and repitition of history is not what he is looking forward to. 

'Then why?' 

'You.' 

The silence that follows is deafening. 

Soonnyoung could not believe he is acting like this. Like a month ago, he told Jihoon that he would very much fuck him on a table. He cringes thinking about his own words. 

'How am I disturbing your sleep?' 

The alpha knows his husband sure knows the answer. Jihoon is not that dumb to not to know in what way he is affecting him. 

The stretch of no words prompts Jihoon to sit up and peer back at Soonyoung over shoulder. 'If you mind, I will take an another room. I'm sure they would give me- _ow!'_

Soonyoung pulls Jihoon down by tugging his elbow, surprising him in the process. Looks like his husband can't read the signs. Jihoon is all wide eyed, mouth parted in surprise, face closer to his that their breaths are mixing and mingling. 

'Can't you feel it?' Soonyoung asked, hoping that his husband will get the message across. 'Even if you get pregnant now, I really won't mind. I will name the kid after this inn.' 

That pulled an amused splutter of laugh from Jihoon. He is all pink and perfect in his arms. 'You should mate me for that and I am very much sure the walls are thin. We will ruin the sheets- this is a family inn, Soonyoung.' 

He wonders how Jihoon's mind is working so well despite his own scent clouding the air to tempt the omega. He is doing it on purpose, no shame in that, but the fact that Jihoon stays immune to it hurts his pride. 

'We can be quiet.' Soonyoung slides his hand down to curve beneath Jihoon's hips and pushes him forward. The omega places his hand sandwiched between their chests and is looking down, to avoid eye contact. 

It is raining crazily outside, the dull lukewarm light of the orange night lamp and Jihoon in his arms. This could be a perfect _smexing up_ situation but Jihoon voices out why he doesn't want it here. 

'Here- I don't feel comfortable, Soonyoung. You are here but I can't let go and be in my head space while I'm in a location I am not used to...' 

_Oh._ Soonyoung could perfectly get it where his husband is coming from. Back in the days, omegas used to create a nest for mating, stocked up with things they get a liking to, mostly clothing articles of their mates that smell like them. It is a known fact that they lose themselves in pleasure while mating- not hookups but mating. It is bonding by giving a bite at pulse- holy and significant. 

'I get it now, Hoon. I am sorry if I-' 

Jihoon cut shorts his apology by kissing him on lips. 'Let's not mate and have sex but I can take the edge off?' 

Soonyoung's throat goes dry at the suggestion. 'What..?' 

'Like this.' A hand creeps up to fondle with the buckle of his belt, and he undoes it with a muted grunt. Soonyoung cants his hips wordlessly, as Jihoon tugs it off, throwing it somewhere else. 

'Do you like to get blown? I can try-' 

The response Soonyoung gives is turning Jihoon over and kissing him senseless. Nothing is vanilla and innocent about the kiss. Both of them know it is not going to be just a make out session and the thrill that the knowledge sends in is un-explainable. Soonyoung wastes no time by grinding down his hips on Jihoon's groin and the sound that his husband emits is high pitched and beautiful. 

'You can't make these pretty noises now.' Soonyoung says against his earlobe, momentarily catching the delicate curve of the helix with his teeth. 'This is a family inn.' 

Jihoon lets out a pretty frustrated cry and Soonyoung hides his smile in the curve of his husband's neck, breathing in the scent as well. His hips works down slowly and he could very well feel that his husband's sex is getting receptive and interested. 

Mouth hot and reverent on Jihoon's throat, Soonyoung slides down his hand to bring up the hem of the baby blue sweater. The way it ruffles Jihoon's hair momentarily diverts his attention from the smooth bare torso that is laid before his eyes. The unblemished skin invites him to get a taste and Soonyoung caves in, letting his hand roam down before he follows the touch with his lips. 

The breath that Jihoon sucks in could be felt with the contact and he absolutely gets addicted to the way Jihoon grabs his hair when he lets his tongue prod the tiny nubs in his chest. It is the most aggressive his husband has ever been with him. 

With one harsh pull of his hair, Soonyoung comes face to face with Jihoon and loses at the debauched look he is posing. 

Lips glistening and swollen, beckons Soonyoung to have a taste of it again. He remotely senses the hands that is working him out of his shirt and he straightens up to harshly unbutton the article before tossing it somewhere else. He won't bother if the shirt suffered the loss of two or more buttons. 

Soonyoung's eyes fall on the barely evident bulge covered by the denim and he discards it all too quickly. His fingers hook over the black boxers Jihoon is wearing and he silently looks up at him for permission. 

Jihoon's bated breath, the anticipation in his eyes and the little marks left over the chest flares a fire in him and he finally tugs that down to his ankles, joining the jeans he wore, not too long ago. 

The omega is squirming under his fixed gaze, legs twining up to hide the erect cock that is smattering wetness against his abdomen and the spiking scent of something extra sweet that is oozing out from somewhere _there._

Soonyoung makes a quick work of his pants and crowds over Jihoon on all fours, and Jihoon too, stares at him with a quite look. Taken over by the fondness inflating his chest, the alpha leans down to nuzzle against Jihoon's cheeks, leaving trails of small kisses and securing a tight nip under the jaw that elicits a pleased moan from the man beneath him. 

A sick side of his is urging him to tease and Soonyoung lets his fingers loosely draw over the forearms, the side of his hips, waist and his abdomen. Jihoon beautifully responds by jerking to every touch Soonyoung sends in his way and groans out loudly when Soonyoung sinks his teeth in the point of his shoulder, not too far away from where the mating mark goes.

'Soonyoung...' The call is hushed but loud enough to make the alpha in him bristle at that. 

'Yes, Jihoonie..' 

' _Soonyoung-_ ' 

The said alpha hummed, rutting against Jihoon's groin. 

Jihoon licks his lips, moistening them from parting too long, before taking Soonyoung's hand and gliding down to place it against the juncture of his balls and leaking hole. 

It is hot and slick under his touch and he wraps it all too well before giving the appendage the deserved attention. He couldn't take his eyes away from the way Jihoon arches his back and grips the bed covers. His husband is letting off his inhibitions, surrendering to the sensation.

Soonyoung is not rushing with the touch, slowly fisting the cock so his Jihoonie gets to experience every inch of pleasure up close and tenfold. He doesn't miss the way Jihoon's toes curl every time he swipes over the clit and the little shudders he passes on quite honestly urges the arousal in his boxers to be liberated. 

The sweet smell sends him to a trance and Soonyoung parts the omega's legs to dip his head in and get a taste of it. Soonyoung could not clearly see from the darkness but he sure can feel the softness of the butt cheeks and hidden hole in the crevice that is slicking up to take whatever Soonyoung has in store to offer. 

The alpha's mind catches on fire at that thought.

Jihoon practically sobs when he gives a tentative lick at the pucker. The taste, however, drives him to take a full on slurp. Soonyoung just couldn't believe what he is doing. This is his first time ever doing so. It feels intimate, a flare of possessiveness at the thought that only he in this entire planet can have the privilege of seeing Jihoon like this. 

The omega's thighs closes on him from the sensation and Soonyoung growled mildly at the inconvenience, spreading it apart while he mindlessly lapped at the smoothness of the skin, over and over. The slick is smeared on his lips and he could actually feel it drip more and more from the hole as he keeps engaging with it. 

Just a peek at Jihoon proved how he imagined him right. 

Torn and lost, mind empty but filled with the goal of seeking pleasure. 

Soonyoung throws a single thigh over his shoulder, nibbling on the meaty part before he slid in his finger inside the canal. Jihoon surprised, sat up to observe what his alpha husband was doing, chest heaving. 

The tightness around his digits insinuates Soonyoung to turn over the omega and let his cock enjoy it as well. But he restrains the idea, respecting his husband's wishes. If Jihoon says "No", then it is a "No".

'Soonyoung kiss me.' 

Who is he to deny that?

The kiss that followed was slow and sensual, and he sneaked in another finger while Jihoon is too caught up in the kiss. Soon the scissoring motion turned to ardent finger fucking, wetness and warmth surrounding his digits. Jihoon fell thud on to the bed with a groan, canting his hips and bottoming out. 

Soonyoung couldn't help but sing praises at that. 

'Beautiful baby...yeah, just like that. Come on, yup, just like that...' 

Angling his fingers blindly at one spot, Jihoon screamed his lungs out, trying to curl and wind up from the overflowing sensation of pleasure. Soonyoung thought he should give his omega a break. He carefully pulled out to see his fingers wet and moist with slick and made a scene by slurping the digit with eyes closed. 

It didn't carry a particular taste, but it still is addictive as hell.

Turning Jihoon around carefully, Soonyoung spooned him, hiking his legs up and conforming him to a fetal position so that he could get easy access to his butt. Jihoon's nape is mildly covered with perspiration, scent potent, flagging his fertility. Soonyoung breathed in and extended his arm out to take Jihoon's head over it. 

Three fingers are now in exploring the cavern which Soonyoung's cock would take a visit someday. The tiny sounds Jihoon makes are heard clearly from this proximity and-

'I am going to cum.' Jihoon gives a curt breathless call, hips stuttering and working for it. 

At the notice, Soonyoung withdraws the touch and Jihoon actually whines out loud at that. 

_You can't be serious...His uptight Jihoonie is capable of making that sound?_

'I was about to cum...!' Jihoon cranes his neck to face Soonyoung with a disapproving pout. The alpha leaned down to kiss it away, a sinful idea etching in his mind at the sight of pink tantalizing petals. 

'Have you ever tasted yourself?' He asks, some what curious. 

Precisely ten seconds later, Jihoon answers. 'I never have.' 

'Here..' Soonyoung brings in three digits to his lips and Jihoon obediently pokes his tongue out at it. Then he did the unexpected by taking in the fingers inside the mouth, sucking on it while making eye contact. 

Soonyoung almost came then and there. 

Cursing under his breath, he got rid of his own boxers, slicking up his cock with the precum and slid it right in the crevice of Jihoon's ass. The omega froze at the touch and Soonyoung mildly wondered if Jihoon is assuming that they are going to do it without protection. 

'Relax Hoonie, I'm not going to put it in today....' He breathed against his ear. 'Although I would definitely do it one of these days. It is either condom or pills...you make the choice...' 

Soonyoung began to rock, huffing out small filthy words as he swam in pleasure from the friction his cock is gaining. 

'Actually...' He brings Jihoon closer, fisting the omega's cock while seeking his own euphoria. 'How about I get you pregnant? Won't you like it? Tell me Jihoon.' 

He hears a gurgling noise from the omega's throat. Soonyoung briefly teases his husband by sinking the tip of the cock just to the point the rim catches hold of it before withdrawing entirely, resorting to rub again. 

'As long as you are there..' Comes a stuttering reply and Soonyoung promptly lands multitude of kisses on Jihoon's face. He whispers his promise against the omega's lips. 

'I will treat you like the prince you are, Jihoon. Not only during pregnancy but also after that.' 

Jihoon smiles at it, as a sign of acceptance. 

Moments later, they both come in unison, moans and pungent smell of sex filling the room. They both quieted down eventually to catch their breaths and Jihoon giggles when they make eye contact after a while.

'Pretty intense for me.' Jihoon states, all blissed out. 'I felt like I was about to be gone forever with the pleasure.' 

'Good to know.' Soonyoung says, pecking Jihoon sweetly on the lips. 'Thank you, Jihoon.' 

Jihoon shook his head. 'I am glad that our car broke down.' 

Soonyoung silently quirked his eyebrow at that. 

Sitting up, the omega brought the other to his embrace, hugging Soonyoung tightly like that. The alpha went lax at the gesture, hanging closely over the other's shoulder, serenity blooming in his chest. 

'I wanted you to plan out everything, not your friends- although I am flattered that you went on to ask for suggestions. I'd take anything you come up with Soonyoung. This evening was so much better, thanks to your improvisation.' 

'You are giving me too much credit.' Soonyoung mumbled against Jihoon's shoulder, oddly embarrassed by the praising. 

'You deserve it.' 

That night, they slept cuddling each other with no reservations, until noon and Soonyoung left a huge tip for the cleaners, because apparently they did make a mess of the sheets. 

* * *

On Monday, when Seokmin messaged him asking how their little date went, Soonyoung simply kept the details up to the point of "Good, thanks Seokmin." But the greasy grin on his face was a give away of how their connection improved drastically over the night. 

He is not going to lie, it was pretty awkward the morning after. They couldn't look at each other without blushing like single maiden. Eventually they got out of it by usual banters and bickering. If anything the sexual tension has raised more in air but they cannot indulge in frisky activities for two weeks as Jihoon is caught up with an assignment of making an OST for another drama, which Soonyoung is pretty excited about.

Chan particularly helped him clearing the evening schedules, taking him to the studio in Gangnam which Seokmin booked for him to practice. 

It is a quaint looking studio, adorned with typical sound engineering systems and a booth to sing. They won't be using all that, however. It is a live performance and in idol fans' lingo, " The mic is turned ON!"

Joshua, Seungkwan and Seokmin are already there and....

The air seems not so right. 

He is not familiar with Seungkwan, but it doesn't take a genius to know that he is fronting a casual smile. And, he is very much familiar with Seokmin that he knows what's up with him. Joshua seems to be all silent as well and he doesn't know if he should address the elephant in the room at all. 

'Good evening guys..' Soonyoung walked in, like he is about to back out at any moment. 'Is everything alright?' 

Seungkwan gives him a little too loud laugh which sounds awkward in whatever angle you perceive. 'Everything is alright! Why would it not be? Like, we totally got off to a bright start! Especially Joshua hyung and Seokmin hyung- wait, it is Seokmin-ssi, how can I call him in informal way- I hope Seokmin-ssi doesn't mind about it? Or I can call him Mr.Lee? That aside-' 

'Seungkwan.' Soonyoung interrupted him, afraid that the singer is about to pass out from endlessly blabbering. 

'-Yeah, Mr.Kwon.' 

'What's wrong?' 

This time it is Seokmin who answers. 'Nothing you should be worried about. Joshua and Seungkwan are having comeback schedule next week so we have got less time to practice. Let's take it away from the start.' 

Soonyoung surprisingly doesn't question further and they settle down around with him and Seungkwan sitting next to each other with Joshua and Seokmin sharing space. 

'I don't know what song I should sing for him, honestly. Pinwheel is a great option I reckon but you told me that you have something in store for me, I believe?' 

Seungkwan tapped his fingers together. 'Do you perhaps remember the song Jihoon hyung wrote for you in the college days?' 

'I don't and I tried looking for it but the University has shut down the student's cafe a long time ago. Are you suggesting that I sing that song. It would be pretty dope considering how I am kind of delivering it back to him but we don't have that song with us now.' 

Joshua leaned with a knowing smile. 'What if I tell you that Seungkwan and I know the song?' 

'Do you?' 

Seungkwan played a song and instantly Soonyoung could get what song it was. It was the first ever Jihoon's musical work he has ever heard- well except the one he posted at Student's cafe. 

'Isn't this _Adore U?_ The one that got nominated for Rookie Artist of the Year and Song of the Year, but didn't get any. I personally felt that the boy band who performed it didn't do justice to Jihoon's demo version-' 

' _Woah, woah, woah-_ ' Joshua let out a breathy laughter. 'You are mouthy than any critics who have called us out.' 

'Jihoon is brilliant like that. Imagine, a musical illiterate who fell in love with songs. He did that to me.' 

Seungkwan sighed in annoyance. 'I know you both are endlessly in love with each other but don't start making confessions out of nowhere. At least write those down and give it to Jihoon who could incorporate in his musical piece.' 

Soonyoung was taken aback by the remark and was even more caught off guard, when Chan who silently was standing by him, raised his voice. 

'Why? Are you jealous that no one is writing songs for you?' 

Joshua snickered and Seungkwan glared at the youngest in the room. 'Don't you know that I get letters and love confessions from people on daily basis?' 

'No, I don't know.' Chan answered with a straight face which triggered a collective seal-hand clapping from the rest others. However, Seokmin looked tight, not so amused by the turn of events and concern spiked a little in Soonyoung's heart. 

'Guys, so...' He turned them back to the topic. 'Am I going to sing _Adore U_ to him. Not going to lie, it is a funky type song and I am not sure if I could pull it off.' 

'You will never know until you give it a try. Trust me with this.' Joshua encouraged him with a polite smile. 'Also, you are not going to sing the version you heard just now. Jihoon wrote you an acoustic version.' 

'What does an acoustic version mean?' 

'To put it simply there will be no electronic shit. Just natural instruments.' Seungkwan explained like a how pro would teach a layman.

'We will be using a microphone, right? I can't sing without that- I don't think I am good at singing very loudly.' Soonyoung cluelessly asked and Chan once again dropped the bomb with a single sentence. 

'Seungkwan-ssi, I wouldn't mind you roasting my boss like a croissant, hereafter.' 

In Soonyoung's defence, he is still not cognizant of their technicalities and that there is no shame in getting his doubts cleared. However, he had to treat his hurt ego by reminding himself that these doofus wouldn't know what "Break even point" is. 

* * *

When he reached home around 8 PM, Jihoon was there at the door step holding a baby, who looks all too familiar. 

'Love, I know we spoke about kids but stealing is never an option.' Soonyoung tries to joke as he pecks his husband sweetly on the lips. The baby- Jeonghan and Seungcheol's daughter, Soonjung- makes a gurgling noise and strays away from Soonyoung, resorting to support her head on Jihoon's shoulder. 

'Jeonghan hyung stopped by ten minutes ago to hand over their to kid us for the night.' 

Soonyoung stops on the track. 'For the whole night? Like they aren't coming to pick her up at 10 PM?' 

Jihoon shook his head cutely. 'Guess they both are too thirsty for each other. It is all night _hydrating_ ceremony.' 

'And we have taken only sips so far. We could have emptied each other's pitcher if not for the baby in the middle, tonight.' Soonyoung called out, with voice all fond for the baby. 'Look at her, she is a mini Seungcheol hyung.' 

'Her nose is like Jeonghan hyung's, however.' Jihoon remarks, sitting next to Soonyoung with the baby in his arms. He instinctively leans back on the alpha which the latter welcomes with an open arm. Jihoon curls in his arms like a baby and the level of domesticity is superior.

'She's going to get spoiled so much by Seungcheol hyung.' Jihoon says but Soonyoung opposes to that immediately with the shake of his head. Guess they both have different pictures of their seniors.

'Jeonghan hyung might seem all strict and stable but he will be the first one to cave when she shows her cute face.' He says, tenderly pinching Soonjung's cheeks. He finds his action unsurprising, considering how it is plump and pink. Definitely a xerox copy of Seungcheol.

'So what kind of a parent you are?' Soonyoung hears himself asking and seeing Jihoon seated with a kid in his arm eases the imagination, all too well. 

'Me?' Jihoon hums thoughtfully. 'I will probably play the role of easy father, you know, heeds to every silly request our kid makes. I can see that you will be the tough one in the house.' 

Soonyoung could not believe his ears. 'No, no. Jihoon, you will be the tough one here. I could clearly see you holding her report card while giving her that scrutinizing gaze...put her to bed before ten and feed bananas and date palms for breakfast..' 

'Her?' 

Soonyoung shrugged with a small smile. 'Just came in flow. Girl, boy, alpha, beta, omega- doesn't matter. We will be the best parents in the world. You should have to compromise your sleep however. You will be the one to come up with nice lullaby when she cries in wee hours or read her stories when she comes crawling to our bed after a nightmare.' 

Jihoon chuckled, fondly grazing his cheek against Soonyoung's chest, the baby seated in his own arms comfortably. The alpha gingerly held Soonjung's tiny arm and played with her small fingers. He could smell the faint traces of her parents on her, _warm, comfort and love._

'And you will be the one to take her to the school, attend PTA, and teach her math?' Jihoon questioned cheekily and Soonyoung hummed, too gone in the fantasy of starting a family of his own. 

In the hindsight, he feels it would be better if he declares to Jihoon how much he adores him through the song that has been iconic in their relationship, before mating under the moon. It would ease the tension- not that Jihoon has any discomfort being intimate at the moment- but it would definitely make feel Soonyoung better knowing that Jihoon is aware of how much he means to him. 

'Soonjung is going to sleep with us tonight.' Jihoon said. 'Is that okay for you?' 

Soonyoung is eager in fact. They both don't move much around sleep and just to be in the safer side, he would place pillows on all sides of the baby. It's just that he won't get to hold Jihoon close to him, tonight.

'Yup. I'm scared to let her sleep alone anyway. The crib creeps me out. Like imagine you're a kid and you are kept in a cage with bars.' 

Jihoon wheezed, startling the baby in his arms. 'Soonyoung, crib is not a cage!' 

'It is!' Soonyoung argued, just to get a reaction out of Jihoon. He doesn't know, but whenever he annoys the hell out of Jihoon, it kind of satisfies him inside. Weird, but yes, that is the case. Any form of attention from Jihoon is glorious. 'They can't even come out when they want to.' 

'The point is, they _should_ not come out! The baby could roll out and fall if not for the bars in it and the babies should be able to sleep on their own.' 

Soonyoung grimaced. 'It is a literal baby! She is new to the world, she could get scared without us! Imagine being in a place you don't know without anyone around you for a whole night!' 

As on cue, Soonjung starts crying and Jihoon glares over his shoulder, meaning they are going to continue this argument some time later. Well, bless his god daughter and her timing. 

Soonyoung takes that as a chance to get a quick shower, like _really_ quick and assemble before the dinner table. Soonjung is still letting out occasional hiccup like sob on Jihoon's shoulder, limbs all curled up and he remembers-

'The more I see her, the more I think of Seungcheol hyung.' 

Jihoon huffed, patting the baby's back. 'You told me that already, Youngie. Now come and hold the baby while I plate the food for both of us.' 

Soonyoung is not going to lie to himself that he is not scared of dropping the baby. Soonjung is barely three months old and a part of him is angry at her parents for leaving her at a tender state. Carefully, so very carefully, he gets the baby in his arms, and close up, he could hear her breathing sound, the small noises she makes at the back of her throat.

It is truly fascinating. Suddenly, he feels like a responsible parent who would put his life on the line for Soonjung's smile.

He doesn't even notice a pair of chopsticks nudging his lips. Jihoon is giving him that small smile. 'Open up, Soonyoung.' 

The alpha tentatively did so, mouth getting stuffed with food which he belatedly realize it as fried rice. Jihoon is so caring on so many levels, thoughtful and considerate. 

'Stop emoting, now.' The omega takes a bite off food as well. 'Your eyes are shining from accumulated moist.' 

'Not like the way you are shining before me.' Soonyoung says without missing a beat and Soonjung cackles in that muted way, making the two adults in the room coo at her for the cuteness. 

'I can't believe they named her Soonjung. Like Soon-jung, Soon-young- do you get me- you both could be easily mistaken for family.' Jihoon remarks, eyes somewhere else. 'If I am not seeing a _Ji_ or _Hoon_ in their next kid's name, I'm going to throw a fit.' 

'What if they stop with one?' Soonyoung asks, amused by his husband's way of thinking. He perceived Jihoon to be someone who's thoughts are always on an upper scale, forward and Utopic. Here he is, not happy that his best friends had named their child after another friend. 

'We are not even sure if that is what they intended to do, Hoonie...' Soonyoung tries to placate him. 'Right, Soonjung?' 

Jihoon feeds him food in response. 'Guess we would have to find out subtley. Although I'm sure that is the case because Jeonghan hyung had kept the name ready when we asked for it.' 

Soonyoung chuckled, while making roaring faces at the baby who swatted it left and right in excitement. It was a wrong move, he realized then. 

* * *

The next day at the practice session, Chan ends up dragging a new face along him who in Seungkwan's kind words. 

'Are you for real? I mean, _are you real_? He is supposed to be an actor, isn't he or is he an actor wannabe?' 

Soonyoung breathed down the laughter that is bubbling up his lungs. The boy, who looks like might pass out of nervousness and awkwardness, grins so broadly that he feels second hand embarrassment for him. 

'Hi! I'm Hansol, Chwe Hansol but you can call me Vernon, I'm a performance art student and Mr. Lee brought me here to assist the band.' 

Chan chirped from the side. 'Seungkwan-ssi asked for a percussionist so I started looking for someone n LinkedIn-' 

Wait, what. 

'LinkedIn?!' 

Chan gave Soonyoung a look. 'Yes,sir. He made a casual statement saying _I'm ready to hit the beats for some beating cash_ and I just couldn't help but check out his profile.' 

'And you brought him here just like that?' Seungkwan questioned and Joshua too, looked a little concerned. Soonyoung was expecting to find an entertained Seokmin at the back because he surely knows that they both have almost similar reactions and unanimous opinion, but just like the previous day, he seems off.

'I did a background check, Seungkwan-ssi. He's the top in his class and is a big fan of yours. He even runs a fan account for you- ' Chan turns to Hansol. 'What's the name of it again, Hansol-ssi?' 

The said person's cheeks are tinted with pink, as he stutters his answer through. 'Bubble pop.' 

Soonyoung is thrown off by the choice of name but doesn't question it. He has so much to do. 'Guys, can we start with the practice already. I am low key panicking here.' 

His urgency is met with a kind smile from Joshua. 'I understand, Soonyoung. Now I have arranged the acoustic version. It might not be exactly what Jihoon did, but it will definitely be somewhat similar to what he wrote.' 

'Oh really?' Soonyoung said, feeling like treading on unknown territory. Hell, he doesn't know what arranging music means. 

'Yes, I'll send the file to you. Listen to it again and again, try singing it and we will perfect it out for you. It is going to be little difficult learning in six days but you got to, because you brought this upon himself.' 

As troublesome as it sounds, Jihoon is worth it. If this one thing can move his husband's heart and let him know that how much Soonyoung really adores him-

'Wow, you are going to sing to your love?' Hansol asks, all to excited. 'Can I please record when you are singing? God, this is going to be cool. You are going to perform before _The Lee Jihoon!_ I would totally shit my pants if I were you, he is _that_ legendary.' 

Now, who fed this kid sugar?

'I am flattered that you think so, Hansol-ssi.' Soonyoung proceeds with a small smile. 'I am not a great singer so I am not really sure about getting filmed while singing-' 

'Oh, come on! Boo Seungkwan is going to train you! There is no way you won't sing well!' 

Soonyoung half expected Seungkwan to gloat over it, but then surprisingly, he's acting all bashful before his fan, muttering a small "Thanks" under his breath. He turned to find Joshua posing that shit eating grin of his and is kind of relieved that _there is a way_ to control Seungkwan when he exhibits superiority. 

'Can we please start practicing? I am about to do the biggest feat of my life.' 

'Quit it, Sir' He hears Chan say behind him in a small murmur. 'Seungkwan and Hansol's drama is more interesting than yours.' 

* * *

After the practice gets done (Soonyoung has barely mastered the first four lines of the song. He plans on reducing the length of it so they can get to finish it as quickly as possible) Soonyoung spots Seokmin at the corner of the entrance hall, smoking next to the fire extinguisher. 

They both have agreed to end the habit one evening, after watching a documentary on cancer patients, but seeing his friend picking it up again after almost five years rouses trepidation in his heart. 

'Hey Seok, I'll give you a ride home tonight.' 

Seokmin gave him a dull look. 'I drive my own car, fool.' 

Well, he forgot that. Now he has to look for another way to make Seokmin spill what is churning in his mind. 'What's wrong?' 

Subtlety is hurled out of the window. 

'Nothing.' 

' _Fool,_ I know what you are feeling. There is this "SOS" written all of your face and you look like you would rather be anywhere else than attending this practice.' Soonyoung sighs, hands on his hips. 'Look, Seokmin. We have been together for god knows how long and you are the first person who comes to my mind whenever I'm stuck with an issue- take Jihoon's case for example. Likewise, I wish you would tell me what is going on with you.'

Seokmin takes a puff before stomping the butt of cigarette under the heels of his expensive shoe. Sooyoung doesn't question his integrity, resorting to focus on one thing that is troubling his friend. 

'Drop me at the train station.' 

Seokmin doesn't opens his mouth until they reach the train station. Soonyoung just follows his friend to the ticketing counter and they occupy one of the many benches aligned in the waiting area. 

'Soonyoung, what was your take when you came to know that Jihoon was someone from your past?' 

Soonyoung stares at him. 'Why do you ask?' 

'Just...' Seokmin seems utterly torn at the moment. 'Answer my question.' 

'I mainly felt bad for overlooking his effort and affection. He put so much into that song which I dismissed so easily. Before knowing that, I was gradually getting to the idea of winning his heart, but that incident spiked and cemented my desire and decision.' 

Seokmin lets out a small smile. 'Someone from my past too came to me very recently, Soonyoung.' 

As far as Soonyoung knows, the only ever hurtful past that Seokmin had was the one celebrity singer with whom he had broken up recognizing the difficulties they both had to face while staying in the lime light. The two people they have met recently who fall into that category are Seungkwan and Joshua. 

Seungkwan, from what he could see is a stubborn and passionate type who won't give two fucks about what others think. Which means...

'Is it Joshua?' 

The silence from Seokmin affirms the answer. The kind of person Seokmin would fall for is Joshua? Soonyoung cannot believe it. Not that the singer is any bad, but picturing Seokmin and Joshua together is kind of odd....and new?

Soonyoung takes a moment or two before questioning further. 

'You told you both broke up mutually, right?' 

Seokmin nods. 'Yes, we did. But that doesn't mean what I felt for him was forgotten overnight. In fact, I was in the state of mind to fight for what he had but then the look on his face stated everything clearly, Soonyoung.' Seokmin gives him a sad smile. 'He was desperate to find a place in people's heart that he doesn't want to be in mine, knowing that might hinder his goal.' 

'You should not assume things, Seokmin.' 

Seokmin let out a bitter chuckle. 'I've been with him for enough years to know what he wants from the look of his eyes.' 

Soonyoung understands, to the point that his heart clenches uncomfortably. Letting go of someone you love for their happiness is the highest gesture one can do. He is sufficiently knowledgeable in the emotions department to know that. 

'He doesn't deserve a sweet pie like you, Seokmin.' Soonyoung channels the sadness he felt for his friend to anger directing at Joshua. 'When you become someone's second option, you must never give that someone a second chance.' 

'Jihoon hyung gave you one, didn't he?' 

'We both have different stories,Seokmin. I rejected him, it was direct, as much as it was stupid.' Soonyoung counters. 'I never have compromised his presence for anything in my life and I will never do that, whatever the case might be.' 

'For your business?' 

'Yes, for my business. I will give up my position if that ensures Jihoon is happy. But again, he would never ask me to do such thing. That is because we understand each other. We both know how much our jobs means to one another.' 

Seokmin spaces out as he says. 'It is kind of same, Soonyoung. I know how much his showbiz life is important to him but he failed to realize how much he means to me. It doesn't matter anymore.' He sighs. 

The electric train speeds into the platform and Seokmin dusts his hands, like he is casting away his memories. 

'It wasn't meant to be, so there is no use hanging on to it. We won't be seeing each other after this week anyways.' He says, moving to the train with hands stuffed inside his pocket. 'Good night, Soonyoung.' 

For some reason, Soonyoung stays even after the train has long been departed. It does make sense to him, but he couldn't understand why Seokmin is not feeling the fiery rage as he should. 

One thing however is clear.

Seokmin is still in love with Joshua. 

* * *

'The note at the end is very awkward, Soonyoung. To put it more simply, you make it sound like you are very sad about the fact that you are in love with Jihoon hyung. _Adore U_ is a hippy cute song. Give some emotion and energy to it. Can we take it from the top?'

Seungkwan is all _drill leader_ on him and Soonyoung pretends to not hear the round of snickering sounds at the background, every time when the singer opens his mouth. Soonyoung tries his best and Joshua dutifully records every attempt and pointing out things he should work on. 

For a three day session, the improvement is drastic. 

With the last stanza left to be dealt with, the whole crew calls it a day and Soonyoung's eyes linger over Seokmin and Shua, who are pointedly ignoring each other's presence in the room. For a moment, Soonyoung wishes he could interfere, but then that is not ideal for so many reasons. He should not plan on constructing others' lives. 

He leaves to his house with thoughts running his head mile a minute. The drive home is somber affair but adrenaline comes rushing to him when Jihoon casually informs him that he had called up his office only to have his front desk secretary inform him that he's out to some place in Gangnam. 

The omega actually doesn't inquire him in any way, which makes Soonyoung all the more worked up. 

'Oh, what for you called?' 

'I got the demo version of the Drama OST approved and I wondered if you would want to listen to it in the lunch break.' 

'Ah..' Soonyoung makes a sound of realization. They stand there for a moment facing each other, frozen with questions hanging between them. Before they could end up misunderstanding each other, Soonyoung resorts to give his assurance by hugging Jihoon. His husband remains frigid for a second or two before slackening in his hold, laying his head on his chest. They both stand there like that for a while, relishing the contact. 

It is unlikely that Soonyoung goes out in the middle of the office hours and he knows Jihoon's mind must be nagging him to ask where he was. But his husband respects his privacy and in fact _trusts_ him. 

That trust, is irreplaceable. 

Soonyoung sighs in fondness, pecking Jihoon in the crown of his head. 

He doesn't say anything to appease him, because even a small clue could give away the carefully planned surprise. Jihoon is witty that way. 

Instead he says something that he feels undiluted. 

'Do you know how much I love you, Lee Jihoon?'

Jihoon looks up at him with a cute smile. 'You told me that already.' 

They both share a smile.

Soonyoung cannot wait to hear it back from Jihoon.

* * *

Soonyoung knows Jeonghan is all classy, clever and equally cunning- not in the bad sense of course- but cunning. He might seem all playful, happy go lucky guy, sweet and super nice but getting on his bad side is like having your genes mutated by radiation. You don't know how or what happens, the resultant will be bad. 

So, it comes of as no surprise when Soonyoung finds himself spilling everything to Jeonghan over the phone- like _everything-_ right from the recent development in his relationship with Jihoon- including the part in the Japanese Inn, to his preparation up for the event serenading Jihoon and Seokmin's issue without mentioning his name. 

_'Are you not going to invite both of us?'_

Soonyoung grimaces without inhibition. It is not like Jeonghan is going to catch him doing that. 'No, hyung, I am a less than average singer and I don't want a group of men spectating my downfall.' 

_'I call bullshit on that Soonyoung. We have literally seen you in your worst and have overlooked so many things without referencing to it even when the opportunities have presented itself in handful of times. Remember the episode in cafe where you took someone else's drink and enjoyed slurping-'_

Soonyoung is re-living it all over again. In his defense, he was mentally planning how to spend the day juggling his internship and an overdue essay. It was pretty hectic.

'Hyung, okay, no! You have a point, I agree.' He tries to get off the topic. Embarrassment is still fresh, even after all these years. 

He hears a sigh along with Soonjung's gurgling sound from the side. ' _That is not what I mean. Jihoon posted the song for the entirety of the world to witness, it is only fair that you invite the people who means to him. It really boosts one's confidence when they know his man is appreciating him before people's eyes.'_

Soonyoung really gets Jeonghan's point, this time around. 'I- maybe you and Seungcheol hyung can come? Soonjung too, of course- and do you know, Soonjung looks a lot like Seungcheol hyung?' 

_'God damn, how many times do you tell me that Soonyoung. We both participated in the process but Soonjung came out implying "This whole body is a token of appreciation for the efforts put by Mr. Choi Seungcheol" -_ _like, I carried her for nine months'_

Soonyoung couldn't help but laugh at that. 'Are you seriously mad about it, though?' 

He can actually hear Jeonghan smiling through the phone. _'No, not at all. It is the greatest blessing when your child looks like your lover. Every little thing Soonjung does reminds me of Cheol, like how we both created her.'_

Soonyoung fantasizes an image of Jihoon holding another small version of Jihoon. 

It is too cute to be honest!

After ending the call with Jeonghan, he makes a quick work of phoning Mingyu and Wonwoo about the event. Mingyu responds to it like a hyper puppy and Wonwoo makes a weird pun about it before he ends the call. Each one of his friends is a whole different breed. He at this point could set a mood board for everyone. 

* * *

'Soonyoung, listen to me- it is _baby you are my ANGEL~_ not _BABY YOU ARE MY ANGEL!!_ We don't want to scare Jihoon hyung now, do we?' Seungkwan instructs and the band plays along with him, helping to set tune to the music. 

Hansol has been angelic enough to send him signal- three light taps- as a cue to start singing the song. Soonyoung couldn't for the love of God understand how this young newbie could have Seungkwan wrapped around his finger. He just doesn't bother with their business anymore. 

Chan has been supportive through all, fixing his schedules and re-directing the rest to his CFO, who whines pathetically in the phone questioning how things are to be done. 

It is the last day of practice, which means only few hours are left for Soonyoung to perfect every single detail. Seokmin seems to be at ease, compared to the way he caught him all tensed four days ago. 

Soonyoung goes through the song from top to bottom, with Seokmin and Joshua as the guitarists, Seungkwan playing the keyboard and Hansol taking care of the drums. When he hears the recorded version, it doesn't sound so bad. 

Joshua praises for his effort and Seungkwan sends a curt nod in his direction, at which Hansol actually claps like an excited seal. 

While the rest of the crew are focused on packing up and engaging in petty banter, Joshua looks at him in the eyes and beckons him over. The elder moves out and Soonyoung naturally follows him with a mildly curious look, kind of guessing what they are going to talk about. They pretty quickly find an abandoned hall in the building, that is not too far from the studio. 

'I have confessed to Jihoon before.' Joshua says dead set, right off the bat. Soonyoung cocks his head in confusion. 

'Confess what?' 

'That I have liked him for a while.' 

_Oh, okay._ It does take a bit of time for the fact to sink in. If pairing Joshua and Seokmin together was weird to him, imagining Jihoon with him takes the cake. A suppressed twinge of annoyance sparks with in and he expresses it with a deliberately done dry chuckle.

'Do you still have feelings for him? Because if you do, I cannot help but say "Suck it up, he is married", no matter how rude it is.' 

Soonyoung _knows_ that came out in a passive aggressive way but he couldn't help it. It is not that he is offended, jealous or possessive over Jihoon because he very well knows his husband has eyes only for him. He as well, could not think of any other man in Jihoon's position. 

'No, it is not like that, Soonyoung.' Joshua seems to be worrying about the escalating state of the conversation. 'I just wanted to tell you this. Don't know why, maybe he is too much of a good person- I wanted to come clean with whatever I felt for him. A spring dusting, if you will.' 

Soonyoung feels a itch in his chest. He blurts without thinking twice.

'Seokmin is a good person too. He is the kindest angel to exist in this earth, Joshua.' He points his finger at him. 'The fact that you are willing to give a proper closure for your feelings for Jihoon but not for Seokmin puts you in a very bad light.'

Surprisingly, the singer levels him a composed look. 'I know. We had a history....a painful one at that. Seokmin suffered more than I did..I know that and I assumed he would have moved on, because, who wouldn't want a Seokmin in their life.' Joshua muses. 'I wanted to move on as well...Jihoon came closer to my expectations- an ever loving boy like Seokmin. But some how it didn't click. Seokmin probably needed that closure but for me- I _relished_ the pain, Soonyoung....it was a constant reminder of my happy times with him.' 

Soonyoung is getting confused here. Joshua is talking like he is still in love with Seokmin but not, at the same time.'I am sorry to ask this. But, did you ever had feelings for Seokmin? Because from the way you are talking, I don't think so.'

Joshua looks down to a chain on his neck, a small ring dangling in the center. He points at him. 'This was given to me by Seokmin. We _faux_ married at a beach. We laughed it off, but in secret, I held it closer to my heart.' Joshua looks at him like that should help him understand. 'I _still_ cherish it now.'

A chuckle of disbelief left Soonyoung's mouth. Seokmin believes that Joshua left him in the favor of focusing on his future. Joshua thinks that things just didn't work out. Times have changed but the feelings still remains the same. 

He simply states his wish. 

'I don't want to get into the technicalities, but if you have feelings for Seokmin like you said, go approach and talk to him.' Soonyoung more or less grunts. 'I still don't approve you as the best guy for him, but fortunately or unfortunately, he seems to have his eyes only for you. Make use of it.' 

While walking back to the studio, his mind supplies him an image of Jihoon and Joshua together again, and he explicitly grimaces at that. 

* * *

Soonyoung creeps a glance at Jun who is breaking a sweat in the kitchen, all focused on sizzling chicken in the pan with sauce that looks delicious on it. He can't wait to taste. That aside, he looks back to find Jihoon's bedroom door safely locked and walks into kitchen. For someone who is concentrated on work beyond point, Jun greets the alpha with a full ninety degree bow and polite "Hello" before resuming to toss up the chicken on stove with wooden spatula. 

'Hey,Jun.' Soonyoung rubs his hands, a coping mechanism whenever he faces stifling awkwardness. 'Are you free tomorrow?' 

The tall Chinese gives him a meaningful look. 'Is it what I am thinking it is?' 

Soonyoung is lost for a second before the implication comes crashing down the roof of his brain. 'What?! No!' He grimaced, waving his hand. 'You really are a great person but I am not into you!'

'I will be free if you give me a day off tomorrow, Sir.' Jun deadpans, although one could easily see what the cook is insinuating at. 

'You were so adamant on working on the day I asked you to take a day off. Now you are contradicting your own character built.' Soonyoung questions casually. 'What happened?' 

Jun pouts. 'Tomorrow is Mao's birthday.' 

'Mao who? Your mother?' 

'Mao is my dearest little kitty, she is turning two tomorrow, her cat friends are making a visit 12 in the afternoon' Jun says with a wiggly shoulders. 'And I thought I could make this super awesome fish meal I saw on YouTube.' 

Soonyoung's spirit ascends at that. Jeonghan and Seungcheol are kicking him in the butt for every wrong move he makes, Seokmin is sad and Joshua is giving him the fuck boy vibes, Mingyu is a puppy and his mate Wonwoo just wants to be funny. Seungkwan is music personified and Hansol is mooning over him without a break. Chan is slowly learning not to respect him and he-

'Your face is turning pale.' 

Jun actually seems concerned this time. 

'No, not that. Just...can you clear your schedule tomorrow evening? I'll send in a driver to pick you up from your house.' 

'What for, Mr. Kwon? Are you celebrating your cat's birthday as well?' 

Soonyoung shrugs, not in the mood to explain himself. All people in his life, except Jihoon are crooked in some way or the other. He legit lives in the house with no cats around and yet Jun makes up his mind concluding that he is about to celebrate his non-existent cat's birthday. 

'You could say so.' He says. 'I am going to sing for my cat, with whole band and stuff.' 

'Woah, I am leaving my cat home for this or she will become so jealous of your cat. We wouldn't want that, would we?' Jun positively runs through a scenario, all in ten seconds and Soonyoung feels himself retreating without intending to. 

'Clear your schedule, Jun. My cat will appreciate your presence there!' 

'Will do. Would you mind if I bring some gifts over?' 

Soonyoung shakes his head. He considers it as a plus if he gets offered with a collar. This is coming from the kinkiest part of his brain and he hopes Jihoon would entertain such thoughts in their privacy. He rightfully gets giddy at that. 

* * *

D-Day.

Soonyoung shakes his head at every suit Chan showcases before him. Chan is mechanically showcasing the clothing article in Soonyoung's possession one by one and the CEO rejects everything just from a look at it. Soonyoung has wiped out empathy from his dictionary. Honestly, he could not show up before Jihoon like he does for every board meeting. There is no flavor in that. 

'Sir, you didn't show this much interest in purchasing your wedding suit.' Chan sends an accusation off the bat. 'You didn't even show up, Sir!' 

Soonyoung turns indifferent to Chan's words. 'I hate dark navy blue suits.' He says, scoring down a document. He swears people who work for him are over paid. 

'Then what are these navy blue suits doing in your closet, Sir?' Chan grows exasperated as moment progresses and Soonyoung wills himself to not laugh too soon. 

'For you.' 

Chan gives him a look, the silver lining of his specs gaining glint from the sunshine. 'I don't understand...' 

Soonyoung tilts his head, with the pen gripped in between his fingers. 'Financial managers don't dress like how you do, Chan. Look at Mr.Kang for example. He walks in like a fucking Louis Vuitton model.' 

Chan is still looking at him with confusion and Soonyoung wonders why his Personal Assistant is suddenly seemingly to have lost his brain cells. 

'I'm saying you are the newly appointed Financial Manager of Kwon Corp Seoul Headquarters, Congratulations.' Soonyoung pours emphasis on the _Financial Manager_ part but Chan is still staring dumbly at him. 

He sighs in frustration. 'Chan, people I know get elated when they hear a happy news, at least they acknowledge it with a nod. You are as nonreactive as an inert gas. What's wrong?' 

Chan looks down, with a smile that isn't too dazzling. 'I know- it is just that, I won't be seeing you regularly and-' 

Soonyoung chuckled. 'Not even Jihoon had me told me that before.' 

'I never said.' Chan gives him a scowl but anyone could see the shaky eyes and fisted palm. This boy has worked with him for the past three years, putting up with his attitude and severe work ethics. Deep in the mid night, Soonyoung wondered what he could do to his P.A as a payback, and ringing his CFO about a new member to his team seemed the best option to him. 

'You didn't. People don't say everything they feel.' Soonyoung said. 'They have their own ways of expressing it.' 

His mind wandered off to Jihoon who composes songs and writes lyrics, and sing the feelings off his heart. Seokmin tends to verbally assure him, Chan on the other hand is all about eyes- oozing with passion and responsibility. 

'Why me, Sir?' 

Soonyoung stares confidently at Chan. 'You have a bachelor's degree in Business. You have worked with me for two years. Trust me when I say two minutes is more than enough for me to figure out one's potential. Your talent is off charts, Chan. I don't want to hold you back anymore.' 

He really meant his words. Seeing Chan browsing the financial documents and marketing proposals with interest has never went unnoticed under his radar. Sometimes, he wished Chan would freely speak to him about his opinions on Board decision. But being liberal with your own employees would throw away the existing balance. 

'The work overload will be double the amount what you are used to.' Soonyoung says with a flick of his finger. 'Consider it as a punishment for being bratty around me the time I took practice.' 

Chan outright whined, complaining like a baby. 'You are really doing this because you are capable of punishing me. What about Seungkwan? He is sassy for all of us here! What did you to do him? Nothing!' 

Soonyoung knows that the rivalry between Seungkwan and Chan is no joke. It started off from decent jabs to petty issues that Joshua and him would share a look before shaking their heads. One time, Chan's hands almost made it to Seungkwan's shirt collars. 

'You kind of underestimated my skills there, Chan. I ruined Seungkwan's peace with two sentence.' Soonyoung proudly stated with a cunning smile.

_'Seungkwan-ah, come here for a second.'_

_The unsuspecting singer came to him with a small smile. The rest of the others were discussing on what to order for snacks and Soonyoung couldn't ask for a better opportunity._

_'I need to tell you something that has been bothering me for a while.' He said with his best worrisome face he could pull. 'I think you should know this.'_

_Seungkwan gave him scrutinizing eyes. 'What is it this time? You told some shit to Jihoon hyung, again?'_

_He shakes his head. 'It is about your fan page Vernon is running.'_

_The singer quirks his eyebrow, looking back at the young percussionist. 'What about it?'_

_'Do you know from where the name of the fan page "Bubble pop" came from?'_

_Seungkwan looked at him with question written all over his face. 'I assume it is from my bubbly attitude I showcase before the audience?'_

_Soonyoung smirked. 'You are incorrect, Seungkwan. The name came from a body part and not you face cheeks.' He watched as realization slowly sank in Seungkwan's face. 'Hansol is quite generous when it comes to complimenting your well- uhm, bubble pop.'_

The way Seungkwan stuttered and blushed like a virgin maiden around Hansol was a whole other visual treat. If you think you are forest lion, there is always someone to tame you around. That is the fate of nature. Soonyoung thought himself once as a Tiger of the Business world, in fact, the whole of the world. His zookeeper came in the form of a producer-singer. 

'Share it with me, please?' 

Chan pleadingly looked at him, all giddy to know the details of his nemesis' downfall but Soonyoung casted him a playful look. 

'Let curiosity eat you alive, Ex-P.A' 

* * *

Soonyoung looked nervous for someone who possessed a mountain level of confidence. The alpha doesn't remember slouching down in insecurity. At least not before the time Jihoon came around. 

He could not believe a single man is making him question every established fact and nature of his life. 

Dressed in a casual pastel blue sweater and tight jeans, Soonyoung chuckles at his own reflection on mirror, quite amused by the way he looks a lot younger with a slight adjustment to his clothing style. Folding the sleeves to his elbow, he seems the College version of Kwon Soonyoung- except he is more vibrant and in love, now. 

The whole morning, he couldn't contain his excitement and Jihoon had mildly cast him a curious glace before dismissing the thought altogether. The Producer is consumed in his work that he didn't spare a thought which comes as a blessing in disguise. 

Jihoon has been trying his best to maintain the balance the time between his presence at home and work and, Soonyoung hopes that his performance tonight at least cheers him up, if not relaying his undying love for his husband. Not everybody could pull what Jihoon did. 

He ruffles his styled raven hair on purpose, liking the way it looks wind brushed. Soonyoung hopes to turn back the time on, let the younger Jihoon know how much he appreciates his gesture and fall in love with him slowly. No scratch that. With Jihoon, it is always head first. 

Picking up his car keys, he makes his way out to roar the vehicle to life. 

When he comes back home, he hopes he comes in tow with his happy husband all giddy and good. 

* * *

Soonyoung silently passes to the showcase hall of Lee Entertainment without any commotion or inquiries thanks to Chan and Joshua. Most importantly, they made sure Jihoon was occupied in his studio with much assistance from Seungkwan. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo are already there in the hall, in casual attire and Soonyoung walks over to them for a small chat. 

'Is this the Soonyoung I knew?' Wonwoo encouragingly pats him on the back while Mingyu towers over him with a huge grin. 

Soonyoung shrugged at the question. 'I have not changed, Wonwoo. It is still me. Just in love.' 

Five feet away, he spots Jun looking at him with a mild scowl. Soonyoung waves at him but the cook is apparently angry. Excusing himself from the couple, the CEO marches over to him, formulating an explanation already in his mind. 

'I see no cat.' Comes Jun's snarky statement. 

'As you should, but let me promise that you will spot a cat soon.' 

He didn't expect Jun would buy that. 'Really?' 

Soonyoung found it difficult to hold in his laughter. This man is too innocent and pure for this whole world. This planet does not deserve a Wen Junhui. 

'Yes, Jun. You will see a cat soon. But don't tell anyone I told you that.' Soonyoung said, patting Jun's shoulder. 'Just pray to the God for me.' 

He gets a small nudge in the back and he turns around to find a babbling Soonjung and her parents. Jun squeals at the baby more than he does. 

'I believe this could compromise our lack of presence in your wedding.' Seungcheol says as he looks around. Hansol and Chan are setting up the instruments and tuning the acoustics on the stage and Soonyoung feels the churn of excitement and nervousness in his stomach just at the sight of it. Is this how Jihoon felt too?

'Relax.' Jeonghan pats, handing over Soonjung to Jun, not caring that person is a complete stranger. It is known that Jun cannot hurt a fly but he has seen the man emotionlessly cut the chicken with a butchering knife. 

Soonyoung's mind is now literally everywhere. 

'Wow, he is zoning out.' Seungcheol remarks closer to his ear and he side glares at him. 

'I didn't invite you both to make fun of me.' 

'Then what are we here for?' Jeonghan questions with a smirk, arms closed over his chest. 'Listen to your song? Nope. Jihoon might be kind enough to pass it off in the name of Love, but we are not like that, Soonyoung.' 

Soonyoung finds his competitive streak blooming inside of him. He could sense what Jeonghan is trying to do. His brain gets it but his heart is a poor thing that only knows to emote. He suppresses that, and cooly replies. 

'I'm not here to nail the song, hyung. I'm not here to be a singer.' Soonyoung says, looking at Seungcheol. And left the rest on implication.

_I want Jihoon to know the things that I have been wanting to tell him, in a style that reaches him best._

'Go.' Seungcheol replies, voice thick. 'It is your moment.' 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol are over here, assuming the positions received for the people whom Soonyoung respects the most. They both are smiling like proud parents and he nods at them, climbing on the stage. 

Joshua comes over to fix the mic before him. 

'I thought of a lot about what you told me.' 

Soonyoung is not in the mood to listen to whatever the other has to say but he maintains silence. Joshua gulps and meets his eyes. 'I spoke to Seokmin after that. I told him how I felt about Jihoon and that...it didn't come close to how much I...uh... Seokmin.' 

The CEO's eyes fall on the ring that is hooked to the chain on Joshua's neck. Few years of time could not wipe the shimmer of gold. 

'I assume Seokmin did not take the _playful marriage_ playful.' 

Joshua nods. 'I realize that now.' 

Soonyoung smiled. As on cue, Seokmin came barging in and for a second he thought it was actually Jihoon. His heart went crazy at that.

'Sorry, Soonyoung! Got stuck in traffic. I for a second thought I wouldn't be on time. Jihoon does not know that you are here right? Good because we should surprise him!' Seokmin utters it all too loudly in one breath, pointedly ignoring Joshua next to him. 

_Oh lord_. Classic Lee Seokmin move on his potential crush. 

'If you could be a little more loud, Jihoon himself will come up to check out.' Wonwoo chimes from across and the rest others erupt in laughter. 

Soonyoung opens his mouth but Joshua beats him to it. 'Your guitar is over there, Seokmin.' 

The way he utters his name definitely lands a spark in Seokmin with the way he mildly jerks, ducking his head down and scurrying off to his spot behind him. These two most likely will be sorting out stuff by physical means than talk over a cup of coffee, from the looks of it. 

Shaking his head, Soonyoung taps the mic to thrice to check if it is working. It is. 

The shrill ring of Hansol's phone could mean only one thing. 

'Seungkwan called, him and Jihoon hyung will be here any minute.' 

* * *

Soonyoung holds his breath, gripping on to the mic stand as he sees the doors of the hall creak open, the familiar figure of his husband in a snap back and a soft yellow hoodie partially visible, just like the way he saw him in the morning. He couldn't spare even a second on the sight of Seungkwan hurrying off to the stage, his eyes focused on the way Jihoon's mouth part in shock before it stretches to a big grin. 

'Hey.' Soonyoung says on mic- holding the mic stand very tightly- his affectionate call foreign to his own ears. Does he sound like this whenever he speaks to Jihoon?

The omega wiggles his eyebrows, hands folded atop his chest and Soonyoung couldn't help but feel his knees grow weak over the combination of the floral scent and his cheeky gesture. 

'Ten summers ago, you gave me something precious.' Soonyoungs looks straight into Jihoon's eyes. 'Today, I give this song to you. I didn't write this but I know for the fact that, this song is best apted for you.' 

Jihoon's form looks small and distant from where he is standing, just like the time he stood waiting at the altar for the same man. That time neither had good opinions on one another. Two strangers who had a back story and about to make new memories. Now, this time around, he wants to be with Jihoon in all the chapters of his life, with a help of the song that has seen extremities of their relationship. 

He glances over his shoulder and nods his head at Hansol, unlike the times the younger had signaled the start of the song- who instigates the beat and he closes his eyes against his wish of looking at Jihoon's warm gaze, when the first thrum of guitar strings go. 

Soonyoung knows his mouth is moving but- he couldn't listen to himself or see anything. 

The only thing he could sense is the wave of feels that wash over him akin to every time he meets Jihoon's eyes. The cold gaze, the casual ones, the warm ones, the ones that are clouded by lust and the specific set that oozes fondness. He smiles at the recollection of the memory. 

He could very easily imagine a young cute Jihoon pining over him. The lyrics of the song spoke of a casual things felt by a man who has a crush over someone will feel. All typical emotions. But only Jihoon could express it better. 

Soonyoung doesn't remember much what he felt during his wedding. There was his dumbstruck self on seeing Jihoon for the first time, sliding in the platinum band over Jihoon's nimble fingers and-

The events that lead him to fall in love with Jihoon. He couldn't pinpoint the exact time and location it happened. 

He naturally opens his eyes and looks at Jihoon when it is the time for to hit the high notes. Soonyoung particularly struggled with those, but he doesn't care. He points his finger at Jihoon and goes-

_'Baby you are my angel~'_

As he is proceeding with last few notes of the song, Soonyoung is positive that Jihoon is trembling. He wants to go to him, at once. So he ditches the end of the song and climbs out of the stage. The music stutters to a stop and people spectating are holding in their breaths. Soonyoung couldn't care.

The first thing Jihoon asks in the privacy of their proximity is, 'How do you know the song?' 

Soonyoung pulls him to hug first and when he feels the wetness against his chest, he doesn't make a comment on it. He just makes sure to hug Jihoon closer. 

'Joshua.' He gives him a single reply. He still has mixed feelings for the man, but that's for another time to discuss. 

They remain like that for a while, despite the audience surrounding them from afar. At least his friends have the decency not to intrude and spoil their moment. 

'When you sang the song, I was reminded of the time I wrote it for you.' Jihoon says, looking up at him. His eyes are glistening with stagnant tears, glint from the lights and love. Soonyoung leans down to press his lips against the eyebrows. 'Usually, I would feel just bad and sad because I was hurt by your reply.' 

Guilt strikes down Soonyoung but he stands tall and strong, owning up his mistakes and willing to make it correct. 

'But then today and henceforth, I won't be feeling like that anymore.' 

Soonyoung cups his cheeks. 'Lee Jihoon. Thank you for making that song for me.'

The expression of gratitude was overdue. He gives a kiss to Jihoon's cheeks, sticking to their well promised habit.

Jihoon sniffs. 'Will you go out with me, Soonyoung _sunbaenim?'_

His little minx of his husband is roleplaying their past and Soonyoung is just elated. Holding Jihoon closer to him ike this, he feels like he is holding his whole world- A whole world smelling like a spring garden. 

Soonyoung shakes his head. 'I am not your senior. I am your husband.' He whispers. 'Let's stick to _honey_ , or _babe?'_

Jihoon softly hits his chest. 'Just answer my question, Idiot.' 

"Idiot" doesn't sound much bad, in his opinion. If Jihoon fondly call him like that, that is.

'Why going out when we can go to our home together?' 

Jihoon merely smiled at that and leaned in for a kiss, followed by applause that didn't disturb them. Soonyoung smiled into the touch and he kind of figured Jihoon did the same. He could taste coffee and something sweet akin to the taste of sugary chocolate. An armful of Jihoon and his mouth on his is simply just indescribable. Jihoon is tip toeing to meet his lips and Soonyoung, quite amused by the action, simply lifts Jihoon and the omega naturally locks his legs behind the alpha's back. 

When they part, Soonyoung gets the vision of Jihoon looking down at him and his heart swells with affection. 

For Soonyoung, Love is a word-

'Let's go home, Soonyoung.' His husband whispers.

-and Jihoon is its definition.

(Mingyu and Wonwoo were still reeling from how good Soonyoung sang, Jeonghan and Seungcheol were holding each other's hands throughout, Joshua and Seokmin gave each other furtive glances, Seungkwan was shedding tears while Hansol was trying to make Jokes to lighten the mood. Jun was busy inquiring Chan about the possible entry of cat in the event, with Soonjung in his arms and his former assistant had simply pointed out at Wonwoo and asked if he could pass for one. He did receive a whack from Mingyu.)

* * *

Two weeks later, On the day after Christmas, Soonyoung is there with Jihoon in the same hall they held their after-wedding party.

To witness the event of Jihoon's assistant getting married to her love of the life. The groom and bride cried rivers while exchanging vows and Soonyoung heard Jihoon snickering under his breath. Their's was robotic to the point that they omitted vows. 

The boy band from Jihoon's company was singing a congratulatory song to the couple and from the initial beats alone, it could be decoded that Jihoon composed it. 

He remembers Jihoon telling him that the boys from his company are going to sing the OST he composed, in his assistant's wedding. Soonyoung turns to look at Jihoon and finds his eyes locking on the mate mark he gave two weeks ago. It has turned pink now, which soon will morph to a color of faded bruise, except that it won't disappear. 

The act itself was pretty rough and passionate, against his assumptions. When Jihoon sank down on his cock and rode him, Soonyoung swore he saw heaven in the darkness of his closed lids. If that gave heaven, him surrounding Jihoon and making love to him while staring straight into his lust clouded his eyes was the ultimate paradise. He gave the bite when he knotted Jihoon, who was still reeling from the pleasure- taking that window of opportunity to make it painless as much as possible. 

Jihoon jerked, whines and writhed- but settled down as a bond began to form a link between them. It was pretty fantastic. It almost felt like he could feel Jihoon inside his chest. As he casually licked the area around the bond mark, he counted his blessings that night and instinctively, his hand cupped his husband's abdomen, hoping to add one more to the equation. 

'Don't get aroused, we are in the public.' 

Jihoon says and snaps him out of his reverie. That's the worst thing about his secondary gender. It won't allow a common man to recount his sexy times with his equally sexy husband. 

'It is so hard, Hoonie..' Soonyoung feels no shame giving that _look_. 'Just like my-' 

'One more word and nothing for next two weeks.' Jihoon's jaws sets firm but his pink blushing cheeks betrays his inner feelings.

'I was about to say as hard as my biceps, get your mind out of the gutter, Jihoonie!' Soonyoung teased his husband, all hushed so that none can overhear their conversation. 

Jihoon glares at him in that unheated manner. Soonyoung slightly chuckles before resuming to listen to the song. It is about one finding their love as a miracle. Pretty deep in his opinion. Chances of running into so many people for so many number of times and you miraculously meet that one person who is meant for you. 

'The song kind of reminds me of our story.' Soonyoung muses. 

'Yeah?' Jihoon prompts him with that glint in his eyes and that is enough of encouragement for the alpha to continue. 

'Yes, like we didn't meet each other first time but we knew each other in a way. Then we miraculously met again after ten years and went straight to the wedding and took time to find our ways to each other's heart. If this song doesn't match the context of our story...' 

Jihoon smiled with a meaningful look and realization hit him like a truck. Soonyoung's first move was to grab the omega's hand under the table. The whole of the attendees are focusing on the newly married couple and the band, but these two alone are lost in each other's eyes. 

'I wrote this for you.....' Jihoon tells him. 'This is my way of saying it to the world that...'

'That?' 

Soonyoung is desperate to hear those three words from him. He had told Jihoon a long time ago and it feels like a century time's wait.

'That you are my love.' 

The alpha grins like a mad man, folding the hands over his chest and trying to contain his feelings. He casts a glance over at Jihoon who is ducking his head down, playing with the platinum band on his ring finger. 

Unable to take it anymore, Soonyoung leans over to kiss Jihoon's soft cheek, which elicits a little squeak from him. 

_His husband is really the sweetest thing._

* * *

**Ten years ago...**

'Excuse me, Sir! That isn't the drink you ordered!'

Jihoon watches the barista scream her heads off but that uncaring customer is pretending not to hear her, walking away with a drink that is supposed to be his. Black hoodie propped up high with a snap back probably is obstructing his hearing. 

She looks down at Jihoon with the most saddened eyes she could muster up. The stranger had taken his drink and Jihoon is standing there with the drink he didn't even order. 

The barista sighs. 'Can I prepare the same drink again?' 

Jihoon nailed his exams and he was in a good mood that after noon. Feeling quite generous, Jihoon takes the drink that was sitting on the counter top. 

'I'll take this.' He said. 'You don't have to prepare one.' 

Jihoon doesn't stay longer enough to accept the barista's sincere "thanks! You are so kind!". Sliding out of the coffee shop, Jihoon sips on the too sweet drink and grimaces immediately. He is used to bitter strong coffee. 

He quite literally questions the stranger's taste. Jihoon looks down at the name written on cup sleeve.

"Kwon"

_This dude sure craves the sweetest thing in the world._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really went out all with this fic. Like, I don't even know how to feel about this.   
> I personally felt it had too much words, and I could have done more well in describing their emotions.  
> You are welcomed to drop your constructive criticism.   
> Thanks for reading and comments will be very much appreciated!!


End file.
